Cinco gotas de sangre
by Luzyla-Langley
Summary: El 19 de noviembre, Peeta Mellark (27 años) salió de su casa ubicada en la Aldea de los Vencedores para dirigirse a la discoteca "La Funesta", junto con sus amigos. Fue en ese lugar, la madrugada del 20 de noviembre cuando se le vio por última vez con vida. Al día siguiente, su novia recibió una llamada telefónica anónima, donde le dicen que a su novio le había pasado algo malo.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 1**

Estamos recostados en lo que será nuestra cama matrimonial. Mandamos traer los muebles hace una semana, todos ellos nuevos y empaquetados desde la lista de novios de nuestra tienda favorita. El departamento no es muy grande, pero para nosotros es suficiente. Aunque el padre de Peeta insistió en comprarnos una casa en el barrio más exclusivo de la Capital, estoy contenta por habernos quedado aquí. Por habernos alejado. Por construir nuestro futuro sin las bases de una familia acostumbrada a los lujos, y la otra demasiado adaptada a las carencias.

Peeta y yo nos conocimos en una exquisita coincidencia. Él, un llamativo estudiante de ingeniería con el desplante de un académico. Yo, una apesadumbrada estudiante de ciencias con nada salvo las ganas de encajar. Aunque eso último resultó imposible. El destino quiso que nuestras carreras concordaran en un aburrido electivo de cocina.

Y mi futuro esposo se remueve, como siempre, aferrándose a mi cuerpo calentito bajo las mantas. No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos, ni mucho menos. Pero sí es la primera vez, siendo conscientes que no nos separaremos nunca más por el resto de nuestras vidas. Que mañana seremos marido y mujer.

-Peeta- susurro. Entierro las manos en su cabellera rubia y el tiempo retrocede a nuestros días de novios. Lo primero que hacía al verme era abrir sus brazos y yo enterraba mis manos en sus rizos rubios y despeinados. Me aferraba a él, tal como ahora- Peeta..

El hombre a mi lado se acurruca más a mí. Siento su aliento, lo hago mío, respiro su aire. Acerco mi rostro al suyo y rozo mi nariz diminuta con la suya, recta y varonil. Sus pestaña me hipnotizan: largas y tupidas, ocultan el mar azul bajo el que me pierdo todas la mañanas. Sus ojos. Su mirada serena y confiada. Mi fé. Mi esperanza.

_Mi vida_

Hago un último intento por despertarlo y pego mis labios a los suyos, en un roce que no alcanza para un beso. Al menos así piensa mi chico. Le acaricio el mentón, su cuello y el borde de la oreja. Peeta se estremece. Refunfuña como un niño y finalmente abre los ojos.

_-Oye Kat, ya supiste las últimas noticias en la revista Scielo. -_

_-No, que pasa-_

_-Bueno, según el artículo que estoy leyendo ahora, dicen que está absolutamente comprobado por todas las eminencias del mundo de la ciencia y el cosmos que tanto tú como yo estamos destinados a estar siempre juntos. -_

_-¿Juntos?...¿intentas seducirme Mellark?-_

_-Bueno sí, también. Pero yo esperaba conseguir que fueras mi novia-_

- Ey, tu- me saluda. Aun somnoliento.

- Ey, tu- le digo. Acorto la distancia que nos separa y atrapo sus labios en un beso real. Eterno. Un beso del que nunca nos cansamos. Al separarnos, Peeta me atrae al calor de sus brazos. Descanso mi cabeza en su pecho, justo donde late su corazón.

-¿Has estado ahí, viéndome dormir?- me pregunta. Asiento y hago dibujos sobre la polera blanca que trae puesta- siempre haces eso..

- Me gusta verte dormir-confieso. Peeta me sonríe y me estrecha contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Entonces te gusto más dormido que despierto?

- Entonces me gustas de todas formas, dormido, despierto...

- Desnudo...-susurra sobre mi oído. Conoce de sobra mis miedos e inquietudes. Mis vergüenzas. Mis penas. Mi debilidad. Una mano viaja hasta mi rostro enardecido. - Siempre rojo.

- Siempre- le susurro y mantengo su mano allí.- ni aunque seamos esposos, sabes que a mí esas cosas...

- Lo sé- suspira.- Lo sé...

Y entonces la caricia termina y de pronto estoy sobre mi espalda, recibiendo un ataque de cosquillas.

-¡No!...para, para..

- Mmmm, Katniss Everdeen...

- ¡Peeta!-suspiro a duras penas. Su rostro se mueve sobre mi vientre haciendo que me retuerza sobre la cama. Cuando él piensa que ya es suficiente, reposa la cabeza ahí.

- No sabes lo que estaría dispuesto hacer por esa sonrisa, preciosa...-me dice, y deja un beso sobre mi vientre. Su caricia manda un raudal de emociones a mi corazón, que late desbocado- me gustas tanto..

- Solo te gusto...-suspiro. A los besos se unen caricias trémulas que ascienden y arrastran mi polera.

- Me gustas...-asiente- pero también te amo. ¿Esta mal si no digo ambas?...¿preferirías un amgustas?

- Me amgustas, esta bien.- le sonrío.

- Entonces me amgustas Katniss Mellark- me dice. Y caigo bajo el embrujo de sus besos, de su amor y su cariño.

Y nos dejamos llevar. El amor nos envuelve en un cálido susurro, nuestros cuerpos consumando lo que nuestros corazones sienten. Hace tiempo, la vieja Katniss no hubiera aceptado intercambiar palabras con el rubio descreído que me llamó preciosa. El que me sonreía abiertamente, tocaba mis mechones revueltos y buscaba excusas para hablarme. El chico rodeado de gente, que emprendía tantas empresas como fiestas se realizaban en la facultad. El hombre cuyo rostro revolucionó una generación. Ese hombre que completamente mío. Que me estrecha contra su cuerpo, susurra mi nombre entre jadeos, que llama su amor.  
Y yo lo estrecho hacia mí. Le acaricio el rostro, beso sus labios prometiendo cuidarle hasta el último día de mi vida. Uno nuestras frentes. Nuestras miradas se entrelazan y transmiten nuestros sentimientos. El calor mantiene nuestros cuerpos sudorosos. Sus labios dejan un rastro sobre mi piel. Sus palabras encojen mi corazón y me hace explotar en un temblor que nos lleva al abismo, juntos.

Peeta cae sobre mí y yo lo acuno en mis pechos.

- Te amo, preciosa

- Te amo- le susurro.

Y nos dejo caer una vez más en el mundo de los sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 2**

-Ey, tu- me saluda Peeta. Me abraza por la espalda y entierra el rostro en mi cuello.

- Ey, tú- le digo.

El baño es lo suficientemente amplio como para albergarnos a los dos, pero con Peeta cerca de mí cualquier espacio se reduce y no podemos separarnos más allá de lo suficiente. Él me alza en brazos y me bate en el aire. Luego de un rato, así abrazados, me deja reposar y terminar de arreglarme.

- ¿La ducha funciona bien?- me pregunta. Mete un brazo y deja caer un chorro de agua.

- Sep- le informo, mientras aplico un poco de crema para peinar mis rizos húmedos.

- Hummm...y no me esperaste para tomar una ducha juntos..

- Peeta- le advierto. Sé de sobra lo que implica esa sonrisa ladeada y su mirada pícara a través del espejo.

- ¡Que!- se burla de mi sonrojo, a la vez que deja sus manos sobre mis hombros y pega su rostro a mi cabeza. Nos miramos juntos frente al espejo: él me aventaja unos cuantos centímetros. Parezco una niña a su lado, mi cuerpo diminuto entre sus brazos fuertes. - Faltan dos días- susurra.

- Pasado mañana, ¿estás nervioso?

- Nop- me dice, y bate su cabeza en el espacio de mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas.

- ¡Peeta!-protesto.

- ¿Tú lo estás?...Katniss Mellark...- y mi corazón estalla. Mellark será mi apellido dentro de poco, lo cual no deja de abrumarme; el apellido de mis suegros es más conocido que el mismísimo presidente. El problema de ser tan adinerados...Por eso me sigue sorprendiendo que Peeta sea tan distinto, tan sencillo. Al principio sus amigos me cuestionaron pensando que no era más que una caza fortuna. Estuve un semestre completo hablando con Peeta Mellark sin tener idea de lo que implicaba su apellido. Y quizás eso fue lo que más le gustó de mí- ¿Katniss?

- No- le digo. Y su sonrisa se extiende de lado a lado.

Al terminar de arreglarnos nos separamos para ir a nuestros respectivos trabajos. Desde que me licencié en ciencias biológicas no ha sido fácil desempeñarme en mi ámbito, así que tomé la decisión de dar clases en un colegio público en la Veta. Ahí fue donde me crié después de todo.  
Peeta insiste en que tome el auto que me regaló para así no tener que levantarme tan temprano. Desde la Aldea de los Vencedores hasta la Veta me toma cuarenta y cinco minutos llegar en mi vieja bicicleta, una que me compró papá en mi época de estudiante. Y es precisamente en su casa donde dejo mis cosas, para luego ir caminando a mi lugar de trabajo.

Mi padre trabajó como minero durante toda su vida, mientras mamá hacía las veces de curandera con aquellos que no podían pagar un médico. A ellos les debo todo. Mi vida, mis valores, mi educación.

De niña mi padre debía llevarnos al bosque a mi hermana menor y a mí, porque desgraciadamente con lo que ganaba no le alcanzaba. Reconozco en los ojos de muchos de mis niños la misma hambre que más de una vez pasé en mi niñez. Veo la sombra de un futuro sin esperanzas, sin fuerzas, ni ánimos de seguir. Ellos no ven la luz, ensimismados como están en un ambiente cruel y sin ventanas. Yo quiero ser esa ventana. Yo quiero alentarles, de la mano de la educación, a abrirse un futuro más ameno. Aunque debo aceptar que cambiar una vida de conformismo siembra raíces duras de cortar.

Estaciono la bicicleta en el patio de mis padres. Mi mamá como siempre, ya me espera en el marco de la puerta.

- Hola, mamá- la saludo. Los años no han pasado en vano, aun así sigue siendo una mujer preciosa.

- Hola mi niña- me responde. Limpia sus manos en un delantal blanco que cuelga de su cintura y me estrecha en sus brazos flacos- pasa, que tengo listos los tazones para que tomes desayuno.

- No es necesario mamá, si sigo así me voy a convertir en una vaca- le digo. Todos los días tomo desayuno con Peeta, luego mi mamá me da algo de comer en su casa, antes de partir al colegio. Y con los profesores...los recreos son buenos para tomar un cafecito.

- Que pasa, niña. Es solo una taza de agua

Nos sentamos en el mismo comedor desvaído junto al fogón al fondo de la habitación. Mi padre seguro ya está en el bosque, y mi hermana solo viene a pasar los fines de semana en la casa de los viejos. Peeta se encargo de que Prim estudie medicina en una de las mejores Universidades del Capitolio. Siempre le estaré agradecida por ello.

Mi mamá sirve dos tazas de agua con hojitas de menta en el fondo. Del mueble chueco (recuerdo que con Prim solíamos burlarnos de papá por el resultado) toma unas rebanadas de pan casero y queso de cabra. Le agradezco el gesto, y nos sentamos en silencio a compartir la pequeña merienda.

- ¿Todo bien con las clases, Katniss?...-empieza mi mamá. Sé a donde va todo esto, sin embargo no vengo todas las mañanas con ánimo de discutir. Solo quiero pasar un rato con ella.

- Sip. Los niños son inquietos, ya sabes. Pero he logrado ganarme la confianza de unos cuantos..-le explico- de aquí a fin de año me los hecho al bolsillo.

- El hijo de los Cartwright va en tu clase...-comenta, mientras toma el tazón con agua de menta.

- Si, es muy bien portado.- le digo. El rubio es un dulce y todos los días me lleva un "engañito" de la tienda de sus abuelos- Y le encanta participar en clase. Tengo mucha fé en que será un gran estudiante.

- Gale dice que también se le da muy bien la caza- dice mi mamá, como quien no va la cosa. Sabia que llegaríamos a esto. Cada mañana desde que volví de la Capital me recuerda al chico de ojos grises, que hace muchos años era mi inseparable. Gale es dos años mayor, un hombre fornido y orgulloso amante del bosque. Cuando me ofrecieron la oportunidad de ir a estudiar al Capitolio, él ya estaba inmerso en las minas. Entiendo que tenía que hacerse cargo de su familia: tiene un montón de hermanos y su madre enviudó muy jóven. Pero me hubiera gustado que las cosas resultaran diferentes para él. Es un buen hombre, se merecía algo mejor. - ...la mayoría de tus niños practican con él.

- Uhum- le digo. Me concentro en el calor de la menta y dejo que ella divague a sus anchas.

- Hazelle me ha comentado que tiene la intención de hacer un taller de arquería en la escuela. Puede que pronto sean colegas..

- Pues eso estaría muy bien mamá- le digo, apartando el tazón y tomando una rebanada de pan- ya sabes lo sacrificado que es el trabajo en la mina. A lo mejor y le va mucho mejor como instructor. No dudo en que el director le dé más oportunidades, Gale es muy inteligente.

- Y muy guapo-añade mi madre. Y ya no me gusta nada lo que sé, viene en camino- Hazelle me comentó que sigue soltero.

- Pues es una pena que no haya encontrado el amor aun...-le digo.

- O tal vez lo encontró hace mucho y solo espera que ella vuelva a prestarle atención...

- Mamá- le advierto. La miro fijo a los ojos y sus gestos me dicen que aun no se dará por vencida.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta de mala manera. La mujer es de genio corto. - Solo decía nada más, no es para que te pongas a la defensiva.

- Mamá...sí sabes que me caso con Peeta pasado mañana, ¿verdad?- Y el gesto es el mismo de hace años, cuando lo presenté como mi novio. Simplemente mi madre no concibe que alguien "como él" esté emparentándose con alguien "como yo". El solo hecho que le recuerde que pronto seré una Mellark le desfigura el rostro.

Mi madre deja el tazón sobre la mesa, con enfado.

- Sabes lo que pienso de ese compromiso. - gruñe, sus manos pálidas en torno al tazón.

- Mamá...-me quejo- no empieces.

- Gale es un magnifico hombre. Siempre atento, siempre al pendiente de nosotras incluso cuando te fuiste.

- Y le estaré agradecida por ello...- lo admito. Si bien el chico de ojos grises fue incapaz de ir a despedirse de su amiga el día que partió, estoy al tanto de sus cuidados, en especial con mi pequeña hermana Prim. Y siempre le estaré agradecida por ello, pero no puedo hacer más. Mi sentimientos son claros.

- ¿Sabías que te amaba?- me pregunta. Adoro a mi mamá, pero puede llegar a ser tan directa...- Seguramente te sigue esperando, y tu vuelves de novia y comprometida con el rubio.

- El rubio se llama Peeta, y dentro de dos días será mi esposo.- le recuerdo.

- ¡Tonterías!- bufa. Nunca he comprendido su tozuda molestia respecto a mi compromiso con Peeta. Él siempre ha sido muy atento con mis padres. Respeta mi origen humilde y se enorgullece de mi esfuerzo. De la vida dura de mi familia y todo lo que hemos conseguido a base de trabajo duro.- No me puedo ni imaginar al rubio mezclado con nuestra gente. Seguro que el niñito sale arrancando nada más ver como es la vida de este lado del país.

- Peeta no es así, lo sabes.

- Eso te lo dirá a tí, pero por dentro...- insinúa. Y ese fue mi miedo ciego durante las primeras etapas de nuestras relación.

Todo el mundo desaprobaba nuestra unión. Sus amigos le dieron la espalda, al menos por un tiempo. Sus padres...bueno, tampoco es como que lleve muy buena relación con ellos, pero me hicieron sentir bien mal cuando los conocí. Entonces yo también me dejaba llevar por la estupidez de los orígenes y la cosa de ser pobre y él un multimillonario. Peeta me enseñó a ver a las personas por lo que son y no por donde vienen. Los prejuicios de los ojos, como él le dice, son el peor enemigo de uno mismo. Te priva de conocer gente maravillosa. Y esa sencillez y humildad es lo que me enamoró de él. Su simpleza a la hora de abordar las cosas. A la hora de abordarme a mí.

Y antes de pelear con mi madre, prefiero levantarme y dejar un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Tomo el morral que dejo en casa, me acomodo los pantalones dentro de las botas (para no mancharlos con el barro) y me despido. Sé que es imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a mi madre una vez se le ha metido una cosa en la cabeza. Papá me enseñó a lidiar con ello hace mucho, y dice que yo misma heredé esa voluntad necia. Sinceramente espero que no.

Las calles embarradas de la Veta, las casas a medio derrumbar, el aire con olor a pino. Todo me recuerda a mi infancia, mis años difíciles pero no por eso menos felices. Había construido un mundo con lo poco que tenía aquí. La gente y las penas compartidas, el Quemador donde podías intercambiar cosas, el bosque. Si no hubiera salido del Distrito lo más probable es que yo misma estaría cargando ahora esos baldes con agua que carga la mujer en la calle. Sería un chica más con el vientre inflado. Mis hijos recorrerían el camino que yo misma tracé una vez. Y mi esposo sería el cazador que una vez fue mi amigo. Sería la señora Hawthorne, tal y como a mi madre le gustaría.

Me pregunto que pasaría si volviéramos a tratarnos.

¿Habré cambiado yo?, ¿habrá cambiado él?, ¿seremos tan diferentes?

Solo deseo en mi corazón que le vaya tan bien como a mí. Que su vida sea plena, como es la mía ahora que tengo a Peeta. Que sienta que pase lo que pase, nada puede ser lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente malo...  
Una unión poderosa, intangible y resistente.

_La fuerza del amor_

Y le ruego a Dios que no lo aleje de mi lado.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 3**

El día pasa rápido.

Como siempre soy la primera en volver a casa, así que me encargo de la cena. Peeta tiene que viajar al Capitolio constantemente por trabajo. Eso me hace sentir un tanto responsable de su agotamiento. Cuando él sugirió quedarnos a vivir en el distrito lo único en lo que pensé era estar cerca de mis padres. Jamás se me pasó por la mente el asunto de la empresa.

Peeta participa en ciertas cosas de los Mellark, pero dedica la mayor parte del tiempo a un negocio relacionado con el arte y la restauración de monumentos nacionales. A él le encanta todo ese tipo de cosas, y aunque no es un artista de profesión, debo reconocer que lo hace muy bien. Aunque este último tiempo ha tenido que derivar gran parte de sus cosas por demanda de su papá.

Me preocupa la relación que mantiene con sus padres. El hombre no se ve una mala persona, pero es demasiado frío y calculador. Imagino que es lo necesario para construir el imperio del que es dueño. Peeta, sinceramente no sé de donde sacó ese carisma y la personalidad afable de la que todos se enamoran. Aunque he escuchado que su madre lo describe como alguien débil. ¿Lo pueden creer?...¿pueden creer que tu propia madre sea capaz de hablar así de tí?

Cuando nos conocimos ya advertía las rencillas entre ellos. Peeta es hijo único, y con el tiempo aprendí que se esperan un montón de cosas de él. Todo el mundo quiere que se convierta en el siguiente gran Mellark, aun a costa de sus propios deseos. Y asumo que Peeta no quiere tener nada que ver esas empresas. No me lo ha dicho, pero se tensa tanto cuando...

¡Demonios!...

Se me estaba pasando el aceite.

Hummm...tendré que asar las papas otra vez.

Una vez por semana, Peeta y yo nos preparamos la comida grasosa que nos gusta y arrendamos unas películas. Mañana no va a trabajar, puesto que sus amigos cercanos y gente con la que trabaja viajaran al distrito para asistir a nuestro compromiso. Me intimidan un poco esas amistades. El mejor amigo de Peeta, por ejemplo, es el famoso ingeniero Cato Singer. El tipo aparece en tantos proyectos, que hasta en mi pobre distrito el nombre suena familiar. Es un buen sujeto. Cuando nos juntábamos en la Capital se encargaba de avergonzarme con sus acosos, pero aprendí a no hacerle caso. Otro de los amigos de Peeta, el único que está casado, es Finnick Odair. Su novia Annie es una buena amiga mía. Hablamos tanto como podemos a través de Postbook, y ya estamos planeando un viaje al distrito Cuatro, donde viven. Finnick también es de los que tiene conflictos con sus progenitores. Finalmente en el trío dorado está Johanna Manson. La temible y gruñona Johanna Manson, si me preguntan. La mujer fue la que me dio más lata cuando Peeta me presentó. Al principio pensé que estaba celosa, que bueno...quizás ella y Peeta...  
Annie me aclaró que no es nada de eso. Que la relación de Peeta y Johanna se extiende desde que eran unos niños (compañeros del kinder garden), y que Peeta fue su pilar en los momentos más duros de la vida de la mujer. Por eso lo defiende tanto. Teme que el corazón de Peeta sea lastimado.

En el fondo la entiendo.

Miro el reloj de la cocina, ya son cerca de las ocho de la noche. Peeta está retrasado.

Saco las papas que estaba friendo y echo un vistazo a la masa de la pizza. Tenemos la costumbre de rellenar a nuestro gusto y usar tantos ingredientes como tengamos. Es una tradición. Peeta ama nuestras pequeñas tradiciones. Marco una vez desde el teléfono fijo, pero el tono sale ocupado. Lo llamo desde mi móvil pero tampoco obtengo respuesta.

_Que raro._

Decido dejar todo cocinado y tomar una ducha para hacer hora. Seguro que no tarda en llegar. Con el tiempo el cuerpo se domestica. La presencia de ese ser especial en tu vida se torna vital, imprescindible para existir. Y todas tus preocupaciones giran en torno a una dualidad donde sus problemas son míos, y mis problemas son suyos. Un solo ser. Un alma unida, que esperó desde siempre reencontrarse con su igual.  
Y Peeta es ese igual.

_Mi amor por él se comparte con el miedo de perderle. _

Luego de tomar una larga ducha, froto mi piel con crema y me pongo un pijama. Peeta odia que use pijamas, sobre todo en esta época del año, que son mas abultados. Seco mis rizos con el secador y enciendo la televisión, sin ánimos realmente de ver nada. Las pocas series que seguía ya van en la temporada mil, y no entiendo nada de la trama...

Cinco para las diez de la noche estoy que no caigo en mí misma.

Le envié un mensaje a Peeta, preguntando que sucede y que lo espero a cenar. También le dejé un mensaje en la contestadora. Y por si no quiere la cosa teclee también a la oficina. Es obvio que no hay nadie a esta hora, pero quizás Peeta se quedó más tiempo ahí. Conforme pasan los minutos la agonía de la espera me vuelven insoportable. Opto por buscar cosas que me distraigan: limpio la cocina, lavo nuestros trastos nuevos, limpio el piso, aseo los dos baños, aspiro la alfombra y hasta veo una película.

El sueño y el cansancio me vence cuando faltan para las dos de la madrugada, y estoy hecha una furia.

Literalmente.

No le he vuelto a enviar mensajes a Peeta. Simplemente me acosté y ahora espero que morfeo haga lo suyo. La necesidad de mi estómago incrementa mis niveles de ira. No comí nada. Me negué hacerlo. No pienso comer nada hasta que Peeta entre por la puerta, me de unas cuantas explicaciones y hagamos el amor de reconciliación. Lo que fuera que lo mantenga desconectado no puede ser superior a su necesidad de informarme al menos que está bien.

Ya no puedo con esto. Ya no puedo con la ansiedad

_Con..._

Mierda. El pestillo de la puerta.

Giro en mi lado y me acurruco ocultando mi rostro con el cabello. Las pisadas de Peeta son más ligeras que de costumbre, y algo por su forma de deslazarse me da a entender que le falla la coordinación. Escucho el estallido de varios objetos contra el piso. Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, un fuerte olor a alcohol la impregna. Mi corazón late a toda marcha. Tengo ganas de girar y hacerle frente. Gritarle y reprocharle por no haberme avisado que se iba de juerga con sus amigos. Reclamarle que..

_¿Qué es esto?_

Su cuerpo frío hace estremecer el mío cuando se aferra a mí. Siento el peso de la cama, se hundió violentamente, y luego la frialdad de un cuerpo destrozado. Gime a mi espalda como si padeciera alguna especie de mal o dolor...pero es mas que eso. Él está...

Está llorando.

Ahoga sus gemidos en nuca, y presiona mis contornos con una desesperación que me angustia al punto de no poder respirar. Lo que fuera que lo dejó así, abrió una herida demasiado profunda. Demasiado dolor. Sus lágrimas escuecen sobre mi piel y escurren por mi espalda. Haciéndome doler a mí también.

-Peeta- susurro. Su mano viaja desde mi curvas hasta mis manos. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos- Peet

- Shshshshsh- me dice. Su voz estrangulada, la fuerza de su cuerpo teniéndome inmóvil...llorando. Él solo llora y no puedo consolarlo. No me lo permite.

- Cariño..-intento presionando la unión de nuestras manos. Entonces lo siento levantarse un poco, me hace girar y luego presiona sus labios con los míos. No es un beso de Peeta. Este hombre sobre mí no es Peeta. Y lo peor es que no sé que hacer para ayudarle.

Un animal herido. Así lo siento ahora.

Cuando el beso termina, mis labios saben a bebida y sal. Mis mejillas arden y mis jadeos son incontrolables. Tengo miedo, pero a la vez estoy determinada a sacar lo que lo tiene así. Sea lo que sea.

- Peet

Pero no puedo. Sus labios son insistentes sobre los míos, sus manos me acarician frenéticas y no sé como reaccionar a esto. Es mi novio. Es mi amor. Pero sus caricias me desesperan. Sus angustia es mi angustia.

- ¡Peeta!- gimo, cuando muerde mi labio inferior.

- Katniss- dice entre jadeos. Sus lágrimas se esparcen silenciosas sobre mi rostro, su aliento cálido y su mirada. Ese azul cielo que tanto me gusta es una tormenta en si misma.

_Tanto dolor_

_- _Háblame- suplico. Mi voz es entrecortada, y por sus dedos sobre mi piel me doy cuenta que también lloro.

Peeta deja un beso sobre mi frente y se levanta de la cama. Al cabo de unos minutos está desnudo, yo sobre él borrando todo rastro de lágrimas. Me abrasa y susurra frases de disculpa. También me repite una y otra vez lo mucho que me ama. Que soy lo más bueno que le pudo haber pasado. Que no lo merezco. Me encargo de acariciar su rostro adolorido. Cuando ambos estamos sentados y él besa mis hombros con desesperación, me deshago en un abrazo íntimo que termina por bajar sus defensas. Llora en mi pecho y por cada lágrima lo beso y me trago su pena. Solo necesita esto. Mi cuerpo abrazando el suyo. Mis labios dejando huellas de cariño. Consolándolo con todo lo que soy.

Lo que sea que le haya pasado, lo resolveremos juntos.

Mañana ya podremos hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 4**

Los rayos de luz se filtran por las cortinas. Tiñen nuestro cuarto de dorado, nos dan calor, acarician nuestra piel. Peeta aun está dormido. Motas violáceas se extienden bajo sus ojos y su rostro blanquecino me parece más pálido de lo normal. ¿Que pasó ayer?...¿dónde estuvo?...¿que fue lo que lo puso así?...

_Que pudo ser tan terrible. _

Salgo de la cama completamente desnuda. Anoche apenas y pegué ojo. El rostro que se perfila frente al espejo del baño revela a una mujer preocupada. No soy la novia que mañana unirá su vida al hombre que ama. No me veo radiante. No me veo feliz. Solo...preocupada.

Tomo una ducha rápida y antes de lo que me doy cuenta estoy saliendo camino a la casa de mis padres. Soy maestra de biología después de todo. Una empleada más en el colegio, no hay posibilidades de saltarme el viernes porque mañana sea mi boda. Y además, hoy tengo fijado un exámen. Más vale que me de prisa.

El lugar donde me crié ya no me es tan familiar como me parecía ayer. Es como si el malestar de Peeta me abriera los ojos. Como si me hiciera más receptiva del mundo que me rodea. Y es así como noto la amargura en las personas, el ceño fruncido en la mayor parte de ellos. Los ojos cansados. Las manos rotas de tanto trabajar. Cuerpos flacos, aunque desnutridos sería la palabra más aceptada. Es el mismo camino que hago todos los días, pero recién hoy veo las cosas tal cual son. Recién hoy veo. Supongo que el amor puede llegar a ser un particular estado de idiotez y soborno.

No paso a tomar un té con mis padres, aun cuando en esta ocasión mi papá esta presente. Sería demasiado obvio para ellos: algo no anda bien. Y no quiero dar explicaciones más relacionadas con la mentira, que con la verdad.

¿Que les iba a decir de todos modos?

Una llovizna empieza a caer y no me importa. El barro se escurre entre mis botas, los jeans se manchan en el borde. Mi cabello es un total desastre. Ni siquiera presto mucha atención a mis actos. Me pongo en automático y dejo a mi mente vagar sobre los hechos de ayer y sobre los hechos que me aguardan.

_¿Peeta hablará conmigo?_

Lo ultimo que me dijo luego que hiciéramos el amor, fue lo infinitamente importante que soy en su vida. Que enloquecería si me perdiera. Que mi amor es lo único realmente verdadero.

_Que mi amor es lo único realmente bueno que posee_

- ¡Uh!- escucho. Salgo de mi burbuja personal solo para disculparme. He chocado con alguien.

- Lo siento- digo, pero mis palabras suenan vacías. Me agacho para recoger unos papeles que volaron de mi carpeta.

- Ten más cuidado- me dice el tipo- la próxima vez puede que no sean solo papeles.

- Lo siento- repito- es que estoy con la cabeza en las nubes. De verdad lo siento mucho.

- Eso ya lo dijiste- me dice, entregándome los documentos. Solo entonces advierto quien es- hola Catnip.

- ¿Gale?- pregunto como una tarada. Él es el único que me dice así.

- ¿Estoy tan cambiado?- me dice. Su sonrisa es tal y como la recuerdo: una mezcla de coquetería e intimidación que te deja sin aliento. Su cabello está más largo de lo que recordaba y algo en su mirar me traslada a los tiempos de caza, y comer moras en el bosque.

Al tiempo de cuando éramos unos niños.

- Ah...Ah...Ah- intento decir, pero se me traba la lengua- noooo, pffffffff. Tanto tiempo- lo saludo.

Él me estrecha en sus brazos. Es mucho más alto que yo.

- Una buena cantidad de años, ¿verdad?- me dice sin soltarme.

- Años- le digo apartándolo. Reacomodo mis mechones, y me aferro al libro de clases- prácticamente desde que me fui a la Universidad...

- Y sigues igual que entonces- me dice. - ...igual de bella.

- Gracias, tu también luces bastante bien...

- ¿Vas a...- insinúa el pasillo por donde un montón de niños entra corriendo al aula más cercana. -Yo también..

- Trabajo en la escuela. Doy clases de biología- le digo, enseñando las copias de las pruebas. - Mi mamá me contó que pronto vamos a ser colegas.

- Oh vaya- sonríe. Lleva una mano a su cabello bien peinado y lo alborota. Peeta hace el mismo gesto cuando está cansado, pero él despierta en mí unas ganas incontrolables de enterrar mis dedos ahí. De besarlo. ¿Habrá despertado ya?...¿estará bien?. Gale habla muchas cosas que no atiendo, más alcanzo a digerir su última frase; matrimonio.

- Mañana- le digo. Y sus ojos grises cambian, se oscurecen- Será algo sencillo. Ven. Sería lindo que estuvieras ahí. Por los viejos tiempos.

- Los viejos tiempos- repite. Su voz tosca. - Bueno, tengo que ir a hablar con el director.

- Que tengas un buen día- me despido.

Sigo mi camino, pero con la sensación de que él quería algo más que un simple movimiento de mano.

La mañana vuela entre gritos, regaños y la mirada impaciente de mis niños. Ellos no tienen la culpa. Debo recordarme cada cierto tiempo que los problemas que tenga con Peeta se quedan allá, que no debo descargar mi frustración con lo pequeños. Respiro y respiro. Y cada cinco minutos miro el móvil en busca de alguna señal de su parte; nada.  
Al final cuando dan la una, soy la primera en firmar el libro de actas y salir disparada en mi bicicleta rumbo a los más exclusivo del distrito. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde estoy metiendo la llave en la puerta de mi casa.

Los gritos que me reciben son algo que no esperaba.

- ¡Sorpresa!- me dicen todos. Mierda, ya están aquí. Annie es la primera en colgarse de mi cuello.

- Ey- se me ocurre decir.

Mientras, un montón de brazos (menos los que yo quiero) me atacan y me acosan a besos. Finnick es el último en retenerme sobre su pecho musculoso, girando en medio de nuestra sala mientras todo mundo sonríe. Cato, Finnick, Marvel, Clove, Rue, Prim, Annie y hasta la mismísima Johanna me hablan y saludan con afecto. Todo mundo quiere estar al pendiente de lo que pasa conmigo. Todo mundo me hace un mar de preguntas que no alcanzo a atender. Mis ojos buscan entre los rostros de mis amigos. Buscan desesperadamente por toda la sala...hasta que por fin dan con él.

_Peeta_

Mi corazón se encoje. Estuve toda la mañana preocupada por él, y luce como si todo lo de ayer no hubiera pasado. Está recargado contra la pared que separa la sala del comedor, vistiendo informal, con el cabello algo despeinado. Está sonriendo justo como todos lo hacen, pero cuando sus ojos conectan con los míos me doy cuenta que la pena aun sigue ahí. Que solo se está esforzando por los demás. Como siempre hace.

Y en este preciso momento no me importa Annie, que no para de llamar mi atención, ni los chicos sentados en nuestro sofá. Ni siquiera mi hermana. Camino decidida hasta donde está él y me aferro a su cuerpo, bajo las burlas de todos. Me importa una mierda que me llamen paranoica. Me importa una mierda los reclamos de Johanna, y las risas pícaras de Prim con todo lo que Marvel insinúa de nosotros. El hombre que amo no está bien. El hombre que amo me necesita, y yo necesito que él esté completamente seguro que estoy en esta vida solo por él. Sólo para él.

- Peeta- susurro en el hueco de su cuello. La diferencia de alturas se hace notoria.

- Ey, tú- me dice él, acudiendo a nuestro saludo personal. Yo me encojo y el gesto solo consigue que acaricie mi espalda - Shshsh, preciosa- me dice, bien bajito para que nadie más que yo lo escuche- todo está bien. Te prometo que todo está bien.

Me separo, solo un poco, para ver su mirada triste y la sonrisa más tierna del mundo. El beso que deposita sobre mi frente me da la confianza de que al menos vamos a resolver, lo que sea que haya pasado, juntos. Siempre juntos.

_Mañana_

- Ya...Kat. No seas latera- protesta Annie, cuando nuestro abrazo se extiende y extiende- ven aquí, mañana tendrás a tu galán para siempre.

La tarde pasa entre la vida de Johanna arruinando a bastardos, como ella dice, y las aventuras de Annie y Finnick, el matrimonio loco. Marvel habla un poco de su trabajo también, él es científico como yo, pero no da clases. El maldito está inmerso en un proyecto de investigación con pez cebra. No puedo evitar sentir envidia. A mí también me hubiera gustado tener una oportunidad de trabajar en investigación. Cato trabaja con Peeta, así que no cuenta mucho más de lo que mi novio comparte conmigo. Y Clove, su novia, es modelo. Sabemos todo de su vida, aunque no quisiéramos. La más afectada en todo el grupo es mi pequeña hermana Prim. La pobre es sometida a un cuestionamiento de los adultos, que rememoran sus viejas andanzas de escuela solo para achacárselas a mi pequeña. No voy a hacer de hermana sobreprotectora con ella. Ya está grande y sabe lo que hace. Pero la pobre tiene las mejillas rojas, y yo solo puedo sonreír porque a pesar de todo ese gesto me dice que sigue siendo mi nena. Y sin contar que las historias que cuenta Finnick son bastante inverosímiles.

Cuando las historias se acaban y mis amigos comienzan a discutir entre si, es cuando sonrío por primera vez a mis anchas. Mi cabeza suelta el rollo de mi futuro esposo, quien me mira también sonriente, y me dedico a disfrutar. Lo miro, su aire ausente, prestando y no prestando atención a todos. Los mira con aire ensoñador. Su sonrisa se marchita bajo un aura de pena. Pero es de esas penas que rompen por una verdad de la que uno era parte, y entonces te das cuenta de la cruel realidad. Esa verdad en la eras feliz y entonces todo se derrumba. Todo.

- Kat-escucho la voz de Annie-Kat...-insiste, pasando una mano frente a mis ojos.

- Ahm, que pasa Ann

- Brrr, estás ida- protesta la pequeña. Se sienta a mi lado y deja un beso en mi mejilla- los nervios de novia, lo sé.

Y yo le sonrío lo mejor que puedo.

Hay amiga...si pudiera hablar a solas contigo.

- Bueno, bueno...-chilla Marvel- alegría, alegría...cuando empezamos con el reventón.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso mismo- me dice Annie- hoy es tu última noche de soltera. Vamos a pasarla bien...¡noche de chicas!

- ¡Wuh!- grita Rue. Miro a mi alrededor y todos mis amigos están en lo suyo. Lo que más me sorprende es ver que Clove le enseña a hacer trenzas a Finnick con el cabello de mi hermana.

- Organicemos algo para todos...- continúa Annie.

- Bueno..podríamos ir a comprar...

- Oh no- me interrumpe Cato, quien se hace espacio entre Annie y yo. El rubio grandote me besa la mejilla y me abraza con cariño- Katniss, te adoro y me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo, con el respeto de mi perrín- le dice a Peeta, quien alza un pulgar divertido- pero...vamos...¿noche de chicas?

- ¿Y tu que sugieres?- le pregunta Annie de mala gana.

- Bueno, algún lugar debe haber en el distrito. No sé, un bar, un antro, una disco...

- Grrrr...-gruñe Annie. Le da un golpe en el brazo a Cato- siempre dividiendo a las mujeres de los hombres.

- A mí me parece una buena idea- comenta Finnick, enredado con los pelos de mi hermana- piénsalo amor. Es la última noche de mi perrín también. Yo opino noche de chicas y noche de chicos.

- ¿Que piensas tú, Mellark?- pregunta Johanna. La observo y me doy cuenta que ella también presiente que algo malo pasa con Peeta. Ojalá me ayude.

Peeta camina hacia donde nosotros estamos, tira de mí y me captura en un abrazo.

- Yo solo quiero pasar todo lo que me quede de vida contigo. - Owwww...dicen todos. Yo me aferro a los brazos de mi novio, agradeciendo por fin esta cercanía.

Y mis amigos deciden por nosotros. Las chicas salieron a comprar, mientras que los chicos las acompañaron, también para buscar un buen lugar donde llevar a mi chico. Ahora que por fin estamos solos, tengo miedo de ir hasta la habitación y no saber como manejar lo que viene. Nunca he sido buena con las palabras. En nuestra relación siempre fue Peeta quien se encargó se llenar los espacios, y consolidar los momentos románticos de nuestra relación. Siempre para mí. Por mí. Ahora es mi deber ir allí y ayudarle en lo que sea.

Cuando entro en la habitación lo encuentro acostado de espalda con la mirada perdida en el techo. Tiene ambos brazos extendidos, pero cuando yo trepo por sus piernas y me acurruco en su pecho, inmediatamente la presión de sus extremidades me aprisionan contra él...y nos quedamos en silencio.

- Ey, tu- se me ocurre decir sobre la piel de su cuello. Dejo un besito ahí y luego entierro mi nariz para embriagarme con su olor especial.

- Ey, tu- me sonríe. Luego tira de mí y nos besamos.

Permanecemos así largo tiempo. No son besos apasionados, ni siquiera hay una implicancia sexual en sus caricias y en la forma que me presiona hacia él, como si quiera fundirse conmigo. Nos besamos largamente. Yo acaricio sus mejillas, su nariz, y cuando cierra los ojos dejo besitos sobre ellos. Acaricio todo su rostro con mis labios y la punta de mi nariz. Entonces Peeta abre los ojos, ese mar azul que me hipnotiza me transmite tanto amor. Tanto...

No aguanto más y lloro

- Peeta- le digo. Él me estrecha en sus brazos y se acurruca junto a mí- me tenías tan preocupada.

- Perdóname.

- ¿Que pasó?- pregunto de una vez. Lo siento tensarse- ¿porque llegaste así ayer?

Silencio.

Mi peor miedo hecho realidad. Él no me dice nada. Silencio.

- ¿Peeta?

- ¿Confías en mí Katniss?- me pregunta. Su mirada fija sobre mis ojos. Lo beso y asiento de inmediato.

- Sabes que sí- le digo- ciegamente.

- Ciegamente- repite.- ciegamente...yo también confío en tí ciegamente...

Nos besamos.

Pero esta vez nuestros cuerpos manifiestan su deseo del uno por el otro. Los besos suben de nivel. Sus labios me recorren y sus caricias me llevan al desnudo sin que haga nada por evitarlo. Sin importarnos nada, nuestras habitación se llena de nuestros jadeos, nuestros susurros, el movimiento de cuerpo contra cuerpo. Sus manos acarician mi piel, y yo entierro mis uñas en su espalda. Lo guío hacia mí y quiero dejarlo ahí para siempre.

- Te necesito- le digo. Mi cuerpo se prepara para el final- te...mmm...te necesito.

Peeta toma mis manos y las sube a la altura de mi cabeza. Nuestros dedos entrelazados. Mis piernas son lo único que lo retiene dentro de mí. Sus impulsos son cada vez más caóticos. Me besa el cuello y quiero gritar. Pero entonces él balbucea sobre mí, detiene sus movimientos, dejándonos en el borde.

- Necesito...-suspira. Su aliento cálido me hace estremecer- necesito hablar contigo, mi amor, pero no ahora- me dice- no hoy.

- Háblame...- Peeta niega con la cabeza.

- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz...-jadea. Lo incito moviendo mis caderas, él esconde su rostro en mi cuello. - ...solo quiero que seas feliz.

_Mañana es nuestro matrimonio, él no quiere __echarlo a perder con sus problemas. _

_Peeta..._

Terminamos agotados y sudorosos. Él no se cansa de repetirme lo mucho que me ama. Y yo le abro mi corazón también, y le digo que lo amo. Lo cual hace que su sonrisa sea la misma de siempre: radiante y feliz. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos de este modo: desnudos y enredados. Lo que sí, es que nuestros amigos llegan cuando los dos estamos tomando una ducha. Peeta me lava el cabello, siempre le ha gustado hacerlo, y yo jugueteo con sus rizos rubios, peinandolo con formas que me roban carcajadas. Los dos nos reímos a carcajadas. Y también volvemos a amarnos amparados con el ruido que deja el agua al caer. Aunque la verdad si nuestros amigos nos escuchan o no, ahora simplemente no me importa.

Al salir nos vestimos entre besos y miradas tiernas. Yo le acomodo el cuello de la camisa, y él esparce crema por mi piel y me ayuda con el vestido.

- Estás bien con esto, preciosa- me dice, mientras ata los tirantes de mi vestido al cuello- segura que lo quieres así...

- Sí- le digo.

- A mí no me interesa quedarme contigo toda la noche en nuestra cama...-insinúa pícaro. La verdad a mí tampoco me importaría, de hecho es lo que más deseo. Pero quiero que se distraiga. Quiero que lo pase bien, que se olvide.

Me vuelvo y dejo mis brazos en sus hombros.

- Ahora me tendrás todas las noches en tu cama

- Pensé que eso ya lo tenía...- sonríe.

- Pero voy a ser tuya- lo beso- tuya para siempre

- Mía para siempre.- Y entonces se queda pensativo. Me mira y suspira algo cansado- no quiero que pienses en nada, no quiero preocuparte más. Te necesito, necesito hablar contigo...pero quiero que esta noche nada lo eche a perder...

- Yo también te necesito...-le digo. -necesito que confíes en mí, que me cuentes...

- Lo haré, pequeña- me dice- lo haré. Pero no ahora, ni mañana...- me besa- cuando nos casemos.

- Y nuestra luna de miel...

- Nuestra luna de miel...- se ríe. Y me abraza como sólo él sabe hacerlo.

Nuestros amigos ya están listos en la sala. Al final los chicos se van a quedar en el hotel donde se hospedan y las chicas se quedaran en nuestra casa, conmigo. Esta será la última noche que duerma sin Peeta a mi lado. De solo pensarlo me duele el estómago.

- ¿Segura que estás bien con esto?- me pregunta Peeta, antes de salir. Él debe presentir mis aprensiones. Hace mucho que mis despertares son con él acurrucado a mí.

Me obligo a sonreír

- Diviértete- susurro. Lo beso largamente, y entonces le digo- pero al terminar, vuelve a mí.

Peeta sonríe.

Toma el pañuelo de mi cabello y lo pone en su bolsillo.

- Siempre


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 5**

- Has estado rara- me dice Annie. Estamos en nuestra habitación, esperando que Johanna termine de arreglarse.- no me digas nada..

- Pero necesito hablarlo- le digo sincera, aceptando el hecho de que algo sucede. Annie me besa la mejilla y me da un abrazo de oso, que en cierta parte, me consuela.

- No, Katniss- me dice, sin deshacer el abrazo- tú crees que lo necesitas, pero eres mucho más fuerte que eso. Tú puedes solucionarlo sola, tal y como Peeta también lo hace...solo debes confiar en él.

- Annie...

- Oye...- me dice, esta vez mirándonos de frente- no tengo que ser adivina para notar cuando uno de mis amigos está mal. Y no sé lo que sea...tampoco sé si Finnick lo sabe, sólo sé que sea lo que sea podrán resolverlo, juntos.

- Gracias...- le digo. Y una lagrimilla traicionera me abandona. Johanna ha salido de la habitación también y al vernos, asiente como si ya entendiera.

- Ay, mi novia bonita...- me acurruca Annie. Limpia mis lágrimas. - no tienes que perder la fé. Peeta te ama tanto..y tu lo amas de igual manera. No puedes tener miedo si cuentas con ese amor...no puedes tener miedo si Peeta no pierde la fé en tí. Tú no pierdas la fé en él.

Y salimos a cenar a un restaurante cerca de nuestra casa. Annie, Rue, Prim, Clove y Johanna...El ambiente es grato, pero la locura se desata cuando el alcohol se les sube a la cabeza. Al final terminamos todas medias ebrias bailando como en los viejos tiempos en un café cercano. El dueño es un conocido de Peeta, y en cuanto supo lo de mi "despedida de soltera" nos cedió el lugar para festejar a nuestras anchas.

Hace mucho que no movía el esqueleto así. Hace mucho que no salía a bailar, a soltar las tensiones de mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Annie me toma de una mano y me ayuda a subir un mesón. Los alaridos y porras de mis amigas (y gente externa que se quedó) me incitan a plantar buen show. Me olvido simplemente y me dejo llevar por el ritmo de unos acordes que me parecen familiares. Agito mis brazos, levanto un poco el vestido blanco, mientras meneo las caderas y comienzo a descender.

_Te he perdido entre la gente, _  
_te he adorado y te he odiado, _  
_y en el fondo sabes bien_

___Que en los peores momentos _  
_llevas dentro un ángel negro _  
_que nos hunde a los dos._

Mi mente se traslada a otro instante...a otra fiesta y Peeta estaba ahí también. Los dos bailábamos. Los dos nos llamábamos amigos el uno al otro, pero fue en ese instante, sonando esta misma canción de fondo, cuando descubrí el brillo en su mirada. Ese que es mío, ese que despierta cuando yo, y solo yo estoy con él. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado. Sus emociones. Y también fue cuando tuve que preguntarme a mí misma si yo no había cambiado también...si yo no lo miraba diferente. Si yo...

Si acaso yo no me estaba...

Enamorando

_Y cuando llega el nuevo día  
__me juras que cambiarías si,  
__pero vuelves a caer._

_._

_Te dolerá todo el cuerpo, _  
_me buscarás en el infierno, _  
_porque soy igual que tú._

_._

Somos iguales. Peeta es paz y yo tormento. Peeta es pasión y yo pasividad. Peeta es hielo y yo soy fuego. Pero ambos podemos convertirnos en lo que es el otro, cuando el momento lo sugiere. Esta necesidad del uno por el otro. Este entendimiento sin palabras...Una conexión que nunca pude romper. Nunca pude alejarme realmente del chico del pan...Y le agradezco a Dios por ello. Por ser tan bueno. Por no merecerle con mis manías y obsesiones, y también con mi necedad. Quizás por eso estamos juntos. Aunque él muchas veces me ha repetido que simplemente no existen razones para estar con el ser que amas. Que él no está conmigo ni por mi irrefutable belleza, ni mis modos. Él está conmigo porque quiere estar. Estar por estar, sin justificación, ni deseo. Una íntima compañía que con el tiempo se transforma en un solo ser de dos cuerpos. Eso es lo que somos Peeta y yo. Él está conmigo porque sí, aceptando mi luz y oscuridad sin siquiera cuestionarlas. Y para mí, Peeta es todo...Todo y más...

Todo y más..

_Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así._

_._

_Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así._

_._

_Para viajar a otros planetas  
__por corrientes circulares,  
__te di una cápsula especial._

_._

_Pero ahora tú cabeza  
es una tormenta de arena  
y cada noche una espiral._

_..._

**_Y cuando llega el nuevo día_**  
**_me juras que cambiarías si,_**  
**_pero vuelves a caer._**

_..._

_**Te dolerá todo el cuerpo,**  
**me buscarás en el infierno,**  
**porque soy igual que tú**._

_..._

Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así.

_Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así._

_..KATNISS..._

_Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así._

_..._

_Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así._

_..KAT.._

_Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así._

_...KATNISS, CARIÑO..._

_Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así._

_¡KAT, DESPIERTA!_

-¡Ah!

- Menudo sueño tienes cariño- se carcajea mi atacante-... parecías un roble- me dice Annie. Yo solo atino a tomarme la cabeza y asegurarme que sigue allí. Anoche la parranda..como que se nos fue un poquitito de control.

- Mmmm-me quejo. Busco a ciegas una almohada y me entierro en ella- Afafafafafaafrrrrrrrrr

- Jajajajajaja- se ríe otra atacante. Mi cama matrimonial está invadida por estas demonios- la pobre está que no la aguanta. A ver Kat...-me llama Rue- venga que ya van a hacer las doce y tenemos un matrimonio que sacar.

_MIERDA, ¡MI BODA!_

_-_¡Peeta!- chillo, sentándome de un golpe en la cama. Me arrepiento al instante de haberlo hecho, mi cabeza va a estallar- jodida migraña.

- Bien merecida que la tienes- gruñe Johanna, acercándose con un vaso con agua y unas píldoras.- Venga ya, que mi amigo no se va desposar con una borrachina con la cruda.

- Jo...- me quejo. Pero mi amiga tiene razón, ya debería haber estado en pie hace horas...- Gracias

Johanna me sonríe.

- No pasa nada, descerebrada- me llama por mi apodo inventado por ella. Y en un gesto que no espero, Johanna se sienta frente a mí y me regala un abrazo. No es que no me gusten los abrazos, pero Johanna es una chica ruda. - Cuídalo mucho Katniss...

- Jo..

- Shshshshsshshsh- me dice. Siempre he sabido que parte del mal trato que recibo de su parte es por el cariño que siente hacia mi Peeta.- ...tú no tienes ni idea de lo Peeta significa para mí- continúa- lo que significa que hoy lo vea unir su vida a la mujer que él escogió, para siempre.

-Yo lo amo...-susurro. Ya me dió pena.

Johanna se separa de mí, y con lágrimas en los ojos me sonríe.

- Lo sé, su corazón está en buenas manos.

- Owwww- llora Annie, abrazándonos a ambas. Rue sonríe, y Clove...bueno, sabrá Dios donde se fue a dormir ella.

Tras tomar una ducha rápida, comer algo y ordenar el desastre que dejamos en nuestra casa, por fin me dispongo a sacar el vestido de novia y toda la indumentaria nupcial. El traje de Peeta está listo en el armario, espero que venga pronto por el.

..._Peeta. Me pregunto que le habrán hecho los chicos. _Ayer por la noche no tuve oportunidad de llamarle, como habíamos quedado. Al final con todo lo del bailoteo y la locura de las chicas, perdí el móvil en alguna de las chaquetas femeninas. Sinceramente espero que no me lo hayan perdido.

Abro el cobertor de mi vestido y lo estiro sobre nuestra cama. Será una boda sencilla...El párroco accedió a realizar la ceremonia en el salón que Peeta reservó en el hotel más caro de nuestro Distrito. Ahí se alojarán nuestros invitados, para que no tengan que abandonar el recinto cuando la fiesta termine. Peeta y yo pasamos varios meses preparando el decorativo, la música, la comida que se servirá, el postre, la torta. Queríamos que fuera algo íntimo, algo nuestro y para nosotros, pero en compañía de nuestros seres queridos.

Mi argolla de compromiso consiste en una perla bordada en diamantes negros, sobre una base de oro blanco. Por el reverso está inscrito nuestro saludo: "Ey, tu". Y en las argollas de matrimonio, un sencillo anillo de oro, mandamos a inscribir la palabra "siempre".

- Oh Katniss- suspira Annie, entrando en mi habitación. Ambas somos un desastre con el cabello húmedo y vistiendo unos pantalones deportivos y polera. Se acerca a mí y me abraza por la espalda- me siento tan feliz, amiga- me dice, contemplando mi vestido.

Annie y yo lo escogimos en uno de los viajes que a veces hago a la Capital. Entonces, Peeta no se me había declarado ni nada, pero apenas lo vi supe que era el indicado. El vestido es blanco puro, ajustado en el pecho. Mis brazos y espaldas se lucen bajo una fila tela bordada. Son encajes hermosos, de cuello en "V" que se adhieren al blanco del escote hasta la cintura. Hacia atrás la tela cae el cascadas. Y al final de la fila de botones, que van desde la nuca a la espalda baja, nace un moño hermoso, que se proyecta en múltiples caídas formando capas sobre la cola.

Aun no decido el peinado, pero con Annie habíamos planeado en algo trenzado que deje mi cuello al descubierto.

- Te vas a ver tan hermosa- comenta mi amiga. Yo solo me muerdo los labios, porque la emoción que me embarga es tan grande, que quiero gritar, saltar y correr en círculos al mismo tiempo. Mi felicidad no cabe en mí misma.

- ¿Sabes de los chicos?- le pregunto. La voz me falla- Mhum...¿ya se han reportado?

- Aun nada- me dice mi amiga. - Pero Finn me dejó un mensaje anoche, de que vendrían pasadas las cuatro a darnos un vistazo. Me imagino que han de estar recuperándose del celebrón...

- Me imagino- sonrío. Peeta no es de los que va a fiestas, ni se le pasan las copas. Pero cuando quiere pasarlo bien, sí que sabe como. Solo espero que no haya despertado enfermo- ¿sabes donde fueron?

- Ahm...sí- me dice Annie, desenredando su cabello- creo que fueron a la Funesta.

- ¿La discoteca?- pregunto.

- Yep...a Cato se le ocurrió la idea- me dice rodando los ojos. Cato puede ser muy básico si de diversión se trata.

_Y hablando del rey de Roma. _

El alboroto que se escucha de la sala nos da a entender que nuestros chicos ya están aquí. Annie me mira con los ojos como platos y luego alarga el cuello hasta el velador, donde yo tengo mi reloj.

-Mira tú..-me dice- se adelantaron...

Escucho los gritos de Johanna y las protestas de Marvel. También alcanzo a oír a Clove chillar desde el baño, y las carcajadas de Finnick. Cuando Annie ya está "decente", según ella, nos aprontamos a salir al pasillo. Me tiro el pantalón, que se me enreda en los pies (es un chándal de Peeta, me queda enorme), Annie me da un cachete en el trasero.

- ¡Annie!

- ¡Yey!-grita Marvel en cuanto me ve llegar- Aquí está la novia

- Tan tan tantán...tan tan tantán- se ríe Cato, haciendo una marcha nupcial. Rue se une al baile, Marvel me suelta por fin y Finnick deja de hacerle cosquillas a Annie. Es entonces cuando lo noto..

- ¿Y Peeta?- pregunto. Finnick me queda mirando extraño.

- ¿Cómo?- me pregunta- ¿No estaba aquí?...anoche me dijo que vendría a dormir contigo.

- Noooo- le digo, mi corazón pasando de la calma a la angustia- No, Peeta no llegó. Sólo estamos nosotras.

- ¿No se quedó en el hotel?- interviene Johanna- ¿Estás seguro Finn?...¿no se quedó con ustedes?

- No...-dice Finnick nervioso.

- Anoche el carrete estaba bueno, pero Peeta se fue antes para dormir con Katniss...

- ¿Estaba tomado?- pregunta Annie- ¡Lo dejaron irse solo!

- Peeta insistió- dice Cato, también nervioso. Yo solo soy espectadora en todo esto-y además ya sabes como es él, Peeta había bebido, pero no al borde de quedar borracho.

- ¡Cabrones irresponsables!- gruñe Johanna, tomando su móvil. Yo me mantengo en el letargo.

- Katniss...-me habla Rue. La miro y entonces reacciono. Peeta está bien...seguramente durmió en el hotel y los chicos no se dieron cuenta. Sí, seguro es eso.

- Rue...- le digo. La morena se acerca a mí y limpia mis lágrimas. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando.

- ¡Lo tiene apagado!- chilla Johanna. Clove registra su móvil también, Finnick discute con Annie y Marvel nos mira a todos con ojos asustados. - ¡Que haces ahí descerebrada!

- Johanna...- le dice Cato.

- Busca tu celular, algún mensaje te habrá dejado...o algo...¡MUEVETE!- me grita.

Salgo corriendo a nuestra habitación. Todos los ruidos se silencian, solo soy yo, mi corazón y el miedo. Remuevo todas las prendas de mis amigas, toco los bolsillos de las chaquetas hasta que doy con mi celular en el abrigo de Rue. Con manos temblorosas presiono la pantalla. El miedo se apodera de mí. El negro pasa al patrón y el patrón a la foto que protagonizamos Peeta y yo.

- ¿Hay algo?- pregunta Annie, con suavidad.

- Solo una llamada perdida- me escucho responder. Annie me quita el celular, yo estallo en lágrimas.

- Las tres de la madrugada-murmura, cargando mi cuerpo- ¡Finnick!

_Peeta_

_¿Dónde estás?_


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 6**

Él me mira con displicencia pero no tiene ni idea de lo que estoy sintiendo. Me toma la mano por encima de la mesa, transmite un mensaje con su postura (medio inclinada hacia mí), pero..¿de qué sirve?...¿en qué me ayuda el que este hombre intente sentir lo que yo siento?...Eso no me devuelve a Peeta. Aquello no me da respuestas de que fue lo que le pasó, ni donde lo tienen.

Porque si de algo estoy segura..

Peeta sigue con vida.

Es tarde. Han de ser pasado las doce de la noche y hay un montón de gente en nuestra casa, haciendo toda clase de averiguaciones. Al principio la policía local no nos había prestado mucha atención, pero cuando Johanna Manson, abogada y accionista de empresas Mellark, les golpeo sobre el escritorio...el resultado fue lo más parecido a lo que sucede ahora: equipos de búsqueda, interrogatorios, prensa apostada en los alrededores.

Finnick toma asiento a mi lado. Supongo que para apoyarme con las noticias crudas.

- Buenas noches oficial- saluda mi amigo. Él lo queda mirando, "relajado", y luego simplemente acepta el saludo.

- Buenas noches, señor...

- Finnick-dice mi amigo-Finnick Odair.

- Bien, señor Odair, lo que tenga que hablar con...

-Está bien- me escucho responder. Mi voz no es mi voz, es tan...gruesa. -Ejem, lo que tenga que decirme puede hacerlo delante suyo. Finnick era tan amigo de Peeta como mío.

El oficial nos mira a ambos. Sus ojos examinan cada postura, cada gesto, cada mirada.

- Si así están las cosas...

- Así van a ser las cosas, ahora por favor..

- Bueno. Antes que todo-empieza el oficial-... créame... que hacemos todo lo posible por encontrar a su esposo, señora Mellark- me dice. Finnick toma mi mano y la aprieta fuerte. Yo no tengo ganas de refutar ni desmentir nada.

- ¿Han tenido noticias de las patrullas de búsqueda?-pregunta Finnick en su lugar.

- Hemos registrado los alrededores a la discoteca, así como también al hotel y a las dependencias de los señores Mellark. Pero entienda señor Odair, que tomamos el caso bastante avanzado el día. La falta de luz es un impedimento para desarrollar a cabalidad las labores de rastreo.

- ¿Labores de rastreo?- pregunto.

La frase me deja un sabor amargo en la lengua, un gusto poco apetecible más cercano a cuando se habla de alguien muerto. El oficial me mira fríamente. No sabe si lo siguiente que dirá detonará una bomba o no.

- Señora Mellark...

- Katniss- le digo.-Solo Katniss.

- Katniss- me dice. Sus ojos azules no son como los de Peeta, su mirar es carente de calidez, no hay amor para mí en esos ojos azules. - Entienda que la desaparición del señor Mellark es muy reciente, pero eso no descarta que...

- Está insinuando que buscan el cuerpo de mi esposo-

Mis ojos no pueden contener por más tiempo las lágrimas, pero estas no son de dolor sino de rabia porque alguien se atreve a pensar que Peeta está muerto.

- Entienda Katniss...

- ¡No!- le grito. Finnick intenta apaciguar mis sollozos, pero solo tiene el efecto de potenciarlos- ¡no!. Como voy a entender que el hombre encargado de devolverme a mi esposo, crea que debe enviar a buscar un cuerpo sin vida. Peeta sigue vivo. Peeta no ha muerto, él...él

- Katniss...- me llama Finn. Pero mi cuerpo necesita un respiro. Bateo contra lo primero que hay en la mesa, golpeo con los puños sobre las bebidas derramadas. Le grito a Thom, el hombre que insinúa la presunta muerte del amor de mi vida, cosas irreproducibles. Escucho que Finnick llama a Annie, y entre ella y Rue me sacan de la habitación y me llevan a mi cuarto.

- ¡NO!...¡NO!...

Es todo lo que puedo pronunciar. Es todo lo que quiero decir, afirmar, creer. Todas las miradas recaen sobre mí y mis labios vociferando todo aquello que ya no puedo soportar. No puedo con esto. No soy tan fuerte...  
Siento el pinchazo en mi brazo, y entonces todo se desvanece frente a mí, se vuelve más ligero. Todo el dolor, la rabia y el miedo se ocultan en un lugar lejos de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos adormilados se cierran poco a poco. Pierdo el control. Annie besa mi mejilla. Alcanzo a escuchar los comentarios respecto a lo pobrecita que soy en estos momentos. Pobrecita ella...y su matrimonio frustrado. Pobrecita ella y sus tontas explicaciones a los invitados. Pobrecita ella...

- Shshshshsh- escucho a Annie murmurar- Shshshshshshsh, amiga...pobrecita amiga..

- Annie...Peeta...

- Shshshshshs...duerme, Kat. Duerme...solo duerme..

Entonces simplemente yo...

_Me duermo._

_-Katniss, ¿recuerdas el aparador de la tienda de antigüedades?-_

_- ¿Ahm?-_

_-Lo siento...¿estás ocupada?-_

_- Sabes que estudio cuando me encierro aquí, y yo sé que a pesar de todo eso no te importa-_

_-No te enojes conmigo, señorita preciosa- _

_- Acercarte a mí no te...¡suéltame!-_

_-Mmm, pero que señorita preciosa más educada-_

_-Peeta-_

_-Hum...inseminación artificial-_

_-¿Que haces?...devuélveme mis libros...-_

_- Y quien necesita que la insemine, yo puedo ser considerado un potente fecundador...-_

_-...Sí..sí..palabras...palabras..-_

_- Puedo hacer la prueba...si..tú estás de acuerdo-_

_- ¿Hacer una prueba de tu potencia fecundadora?_

_- No te rías. Ya lo comprobarás tú cuando te fecunde...preciosa..-_

_-¡Peeta!...¡no te rías!...no es gracioso-_

_-Sí lo es, preciosa-_

_- No, no lo es-_

_-Sí. Es un deporte para mí colorear tus mejillas-_

_-Que bonito-_

_-No te enojes, Kat-_

_- Y con un beso lo solucionas todo-_

_- Es que soy encantador, así que...-_

_- Eres un tonto, eso es lo que eres-_

_- Y por eso me amas todavía más-_

_-Y...más...-_

_-...Y más...-_

_-Y más-_

_Más_

_..._

_.._

_..._

_Eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito lo tengo cuando estoy contigo. _

_Entonces no te alejes. _

_Eres tú quien se aleja_

_Ahora estoy aquí contigo_

_En un sueño_

_¿Nuestro amor era un sueño?_

_Te necesito_

_Y yo a tí...siempre. _

_._

_..._

_..._

_-Peeta-_

_-Ey, tú...shshshsh, preciosa. Todo está bien. Te prometo que todo está bien...-_

_Todo está bien_

_-_Todo...

Me remuevo incómoda. Siento el peso de un brazo rodeando mi cintura...Peeta se ha quedado dormido otra vez. Como siempre. Y nuestros amigos no han de tardar en llegar. Giro, mi cabeza da vueltas un segundo. Siento el estómago revuelto y una sensación de vacío que hace mucho no sentía. Cierro los ojos y como puedo saco un brazo para despertarlo. Peeta...

-Peeta...-lo remuevo. -Peet

- Ey...

- ¿Prim?...que haces aquí, que sucede con...

- Katniss- me dice, y reconozco en su mirar que algo no anda bien. Que las cosas no están bien- Kat

- ¿Dónde está Peeta?- es lo primero que me viene a la cabeza.

Prim me mira sin tener una respuesta apropiada para mí. ¿Qué podría decirme mi pequeña hermana?; Peeta fue a comprar, Peeta aun no vuelve, Peeta...  
Por el contrario recibo su abrazo. Sus manos me acarician el cabello y siento la presión de un beso. _¿Cuantos me han dado ya?...ninguno me satisface realmente. _Escapo de su trampa, escapo de la fraternidad y me encierro en nuestro baño. Que diferentes eran las cosas ayer para nosotros. Que diferente es creer que tienes el poder en tus manos para retener al hombre que amas, y la realidad es tan ingrata como para recordarte que nada debe darse por sentado. Las cosas pueden cambiar de un segundo a otro. Que solo tenemos el presente. Y mi presente es una completa mierda.

Me mojo el cuello, me limpio el rostro demacrado, los ojos hinchados. Recojo los mechones de cabello que se me pegan a la piel en una coleta. Por el reflejo del espejo alcanzo a ver el viejo aparador de Peeta, sus cosas. Me vuelvo para hacer frente a una realidad donde no lo tengo conmigo, donde no lo puedo proteger, ni cuidar, ni siquiera amar. Y la angustia se hace parte de mi piel, se hace parte de mi alma. Sus perfumes, sus lociones, todo lo que Peeta utilizaba a diario (y que yo menospreciaba), todo despierta mis sentidos.

Me niego a tocar nada. Cuando él vuelva quiero que todo esté ahí, que esta pesadilla sea nada más un pasaje. Que juntos vayamos a la cama, hagamos el amor y despertemos el día de nuestra boda...

Otra vez..

- Katniss- me llama Prim, desde el otro lado. Debe estar preocupada, debe pensar...Dios, que estoy al borde de lanzarme por un precipicio. Y no está muy alejada, para ser franca. Inspiro profundamente.

- Estoy bien- es lo primero que le digo al salir. Tomo un polerón desde el armario, me pongo el chándal de Peeta y salgo de la habitación.

Quienes anoche repletaron mi casa dejaron un desastre de proporciones. Hay vasos tirados, un mantel mal doblado en el sillón y un montón de fotos distribuidas en nuestra mesa de centro. Prim se me adelanta y las amontona todas en una torre que esconde en una bolsa de plástico. No me da explicaciones al respecto. Tampoco las pido. Simplemente camino a la cocina y tomo un vaso.

Mi hermana ignora todo lo que hago, simplemente no me puedo estar quieta. Ella se encarga de preparar el desayuno, lavar algunas cosas y ordenar otras, mientras yo me paseo aquí y allá sin ningún motivo en específico. Buscando algo...pero qué. Entonces caigo en la cuenta que hasta que Peeta regrese, ese será mi estado constante. La eterna sensación de que perdiste algo, que sabes lo que es, pero no sabes donde está.

Y solo ha pasado un día.

- Kat...ven- me llama mi hermana desde la cocina. Estoy en el estudio con un puto libro de biología en mis manos. -¡Katniss!

-¡Voy!

Camino rápido, la ansiedad me está comiendo por dentro. Prim tiene dos vasos con jugo de naranja, unas tostadas y algo de fruta picada en un pote. Acepto el jugo, pero mi estomago se niega a recibir nada más. Simplemente es uno de esos días en los que no se abre con nada, sin el riesgo, claro, de votar todo después por el excusado.

Prim me pone mala cara.

-Tiene que comer...

-No empieces...-le digo. Suele aplicar sus estudios en nosotros.

- No empiezo-me dice, su tono neutral- es solo que me importas. Hoy será un día largo y necesitas estar fuerte.

- ¿Día largo?- pregunto. Prim me mira preocupada.

- Katniss...-dice. Se muerde el labio y luego simplemente lo dice, en voz alta, por si queda alguna duda en mi cabeza- Peeta no ha vuelto. Está perdido. Desapareció. Hay una investigación en curso y tú serás la principal involucrada en todo esto.

La miro, no digo nada.

- Lo siento- añade tras la pausa- pero pareces un tanto..

- ¿Perdida?...¿desconectada?

- Inconsciente- finaliza.

Entonces se concentra en sus alimentos y durante un buen rato ninguna de las dos dice nada.

_El silencio es lo peor. _

_Horrible._

La angustia es peor cuando todo lo que haces es pensar en ello.

_**Shakedown 1979..  
**__**cool kids never have the time. **_

_**-**_¿Esos son los Smashing Pumpkins?-pregunta mi hermana. Yo corro hacia la sala en busca de mi teléfono.

_**On a live wire right up off the street**_  
_**You and i should meet**_

- ¡Donde demonios lo metieron!- chillo tirando los cojines de los sillones.

- Katniss- me dice Prim, en tono conciliador. Pero yo soy una loca desesperada por encontrar el móvil. Una llamada. Ese pudiera ser Peeta. Mi Peeta.

No le voy a fallar otra vez.

-¡PRIM!- grito. Estoy cada vez más agitada tirando cosas, enterrando las uñas, gruñendo como un animal salvaje. Mi pobre hermana da con el bendito objeto antes que yo.

Me tiende la mano con miedo.

_**Junebug skipping like a stone**_

_**-**_¡HOLA!-respondo. Mi respiración hecha un lío.

Del otro lado de la línea no se escucha nada, salvo una respiración.

- ¡HOLA!-vuelvo a intentar. Mi corazón al borde del colapso- ¡HOLA!

Nada. Solo el susurro de un respirar constante.

Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala.

- Peeta..- la voz me falla- ¿eres tú?...¿Peeta, eres tu?...¿Cariño?...¡PEETA!

-Katniss- escucho a Prim, intentando calmarme.

Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi fé...todo le ruega a Dios por escuchar la voz de Peeta desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡PEETA!

- ¿Katniss Everdeen?- me responden finalmente. No puedo determinar si es una mujer o un hombre, la voz es simplemente distorsionada por un chirrido constante. Se entrecorta, cuando vuelve a decir mi nombre.

- ¿Hola?...¿me escuchas?

- Kat-n-s-Ev-r-deen.

- ¿Hola?- insisto, cambiando de lugar para no perder la línea de comunicación. - ¿quien es?...¿con quien hablo?

-Peeta Mellark- me dice la voz. El chirrido apenas me permite entenderlo. - Peeta Mellark

Y todo se distorsiona.

- ¿Quien es?...-pregunto. Ya no puedo controlarme, estoy temblando-¡QUE!...¡QUIEN ES!...¡QUIEN HABLA MALDITA SEA!...

-Pee-t-Me-r-k

- ¿HOLA?

- Peeta Mellark- escucho finalmente. El chirrido, el respirar y un grito- Peeta Mellark está en peligro. Peeta Mellark corre grave riesgo.

Y entonces pierdo la comunicación.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 7**

_...Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo,_

_Santificado sea tu nombre. _

_Venga a nosotros tu reino. _

_Hágase tú voluntad en la tierra, como en el cielo. _

_Danos hoy el pan de cada día._

_Perdona nuestras ofensas, como nosotros también perdonamos a quienes nos ofenden_

_No nos dejes caer...en la tentación_

_Y libranos del mal_

- Oficial Thom, ¿me escucha?. Oficial Thom.

- Aquí, fuerte y claro...que sucede.

- Encontramos un automóvil, señor. Todo parece indicar que es el vehículo que usaba el señor Mellark la madrugada del 19 de noviembre.

- ¿Encontraron un automóvil?...¿dónde?

- Dentro del perímetro de búsqueda 73, señor. Sin ocupantes y sin daños visibles, hasta el momento.

_Dentro del perímetro de la Funesta_

- Ok, reduzcan el perímetro 73. Protejan el lugar hasta cuando llegue. No toquen nada, que nadie toque nada.

- Le informamos a la señora Mellark, ¿señor?

- No

- Pero el...

- Me importa una mierda el puto conducto oficial, ¿quedó claro?. Son las 6 de la mañana, en un par de horas me reuniré con ella personalmente y no voy a hacer el ridículo explicando sucesos que todavía no se llegan a concluir. Los procesos de investigación son de carácter privado a menos que diga lo contrario. ¿Le queda claro, suboficial?

- Señor..

- ¿Pregunté si le queda claro, suboficial?

- Sí señor, lo estaremos esperando.

- Bien. Cambio y fuera.

_Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo_

Hace diecinueve años, un chico muerto de hambre enterró a su familia y fue enviado a un orfanato. En esos años respondía al nombre de Thomas, pero algo sucedió entonces y la vida del chico dió vuelco de proporciones inmensurables. El chico dejó de soñar con un presente que no cambiaría, y se concentró en preparar la siembra para el futuro.

_Santificado sea tu nombre_

Ese chico se convirtió en hombre. Y el hombre de convirtió en Thom, jefe de policías del lugar. Un maldito idiota sin presente, ni pasado, ni futuro. Un hombre al que la vida le arrebató todo, y hoy se dedica a devolver a los distraídos sus piezas perdidas. Sí me entienden la metáfora, ¿no?.

_Venga a nosotros tu reino _

Y soy el mejor en la materia. Durante años he sido testigo de los peores crímenes que la vida ha permitido a sus desviados. Los he visto maquinar excusas, las más increíbles mentiras, paños de seda con los cuales cegarme de la verdad. He visto padres violar a sus hijos, he visto madres proteger a sus golpeadores, he visto el resultado de una vida putamente jodida por el recelo de la demencia. He visto los cuerpos...

Los he encontrado todos...

_Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo_

Y siempre me sorprende el desenlace de la historia. La experiencia me permite el lujo de desconfiar ante todo, la más mínima finura. El desconsuelo es el arma con mayor filo. Todos son culpables.

_Danos hoy el pan de cada día_

Me enlisté para hacer el seguimiento a un fraude, y ahora se supone que dé con el cuerpo de un multimillonario. Si encontraba la respuesta al caso más ambicioso de estos últimos años, me hubiera ahorrado varios años de renta en la pocilga miserable que llamo hogar...He de suponer que la fama de infalible no favoreció a la suerte de mi lado. Y solo empeora.

_Perdona nuestras ofensas, como también nosotros perdonamos a quienes nos ofenden_

Peeta Mellark. 27 años. Ingeniero de profesión, presidente de Mellark y asociados. Principal accionista en Singer y Mellark Gold. Activista en derechos humanos. Fundador de la empresa Retractos, encargada de cuidar y salvaguardar monumentos nacionales. Artista amateur...

Comprometido con Katniss Everdeen.

_No nos dejes caer en la tentación_

Katniss Everdeen. 27 años. Bióloga de profesión. Actual maestra de biología en una escuela pública de la Veta. Hija de un minero y una curandera. La mayor de las dos hermanas; Primrose Everdeen, estudiante de medicina en el capitolio. Peeta Mellark pagaba esa "beca" en desconocimiento de su mujer.

_Y libranos del mal_

Hasta el momento principal sospechosa.

- Amén.

Aparco el vehículo en el estacionamiento de la discoteca. Tengo la extensión de siete días en mi poder para mantenerla cerrada por motivos de investigación. La cuadrilla no ha descartado un perímetro de dos kilómetro a la redonda, supongo que un par de metros más allá del galpón (al que llaman discoteca), encontraré el nuevo perímetro de búsqueda del 73 (nombre clave) donde mis suboficiales dieron con el automóvil.

Y efectivamente, 20 minutos de caminata y ya estoy ahí.

En mi mente comienzan a registrarse las primeras señales desde la desaparición.

- Oficial Thom- me saluda un subalterno. Han iluminado el lugar con focos. Apago mi linterna y la dejo colgada en el cinturón. - Buenas noches señor.

- ¿Que han encontrado?

- Está limpio señor...bueno, al menos en el peritaje reciente no hay restos de fluidos de ninguna especie, ni documentos, ropa, residuos..

- ¿Me dices que sospechan que es el auto de Peeta Mellark, pero que está tan limpio como si fuera recién sacado de la fábrica?

- No lo sospechamos, señor. Efectivamente es el auto de Peeta Mellark.

Miro al subalterno, quien me facilita la documentación del peritaje: fotos, descripciones, detalles.

- Comprobamos las placas, señor. - Añade.

Camino hasta la zona de investigación donde unos cinco subalternos más, toman registro del lugar. El auto está aparcado en medio de la nada. No hay rastros de neumáticos, ni huellas, las llantas están limpias, sin señal de uso previo. Camino en círculos, el auto a simple vista no muestra señas de rayado, ni suciedad. Es como si efectivamente estuviera nuevo. Prendo la linterna, alumbro el interior en busca de algún indicio: los asientos están limpios, no hay documentación en ningún espacio apto para ello. El manubrio está sellado.

_Y la puta mierda_

Doy un par de vueltas más, aunque es inútil. Tomo registro de la arbolada, las hojas humedecidas por una lluvia reciente tapizan el suelo formando una particular mezcla, de hoja y barro. Muevo con el pie las hojas, pero al hacerlo solo consigo llenar de barro las botas recién lustradas. Sobrepaso el perímetro acordado hasta quedar frente al vehículo, a varios metros de distancia.

¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo?

Mando a remover el automóvil para hacer las respectivas pruebas en el cuartel. Si no hay elementos físicos visibles, las huellas nos van a revelar algún secreto. Siempre hay un secreto, es parte de la rutina de toda investigación, solo hay que saber elegir cual descubrir. Luego las cosas se suceden a sí mismas.

Desaparición. Secretos. Pistas. Mentiras y Verdades.

Siempre es lo mismo. Siempre hay un principio y un final.

Un homicida y un cadáver.

Faltando para las once de la mañana tengo un montón de reportes sobre el escritorio, llamadas perdidas en mi celular y la presencia de la "viuda", en el café del cuartel. Voy directo a mi oficina. Delly Cartwright, mi colaboradora en la investigación, resume los hechos desde las cero horas de ayer hasta las 10:30 de la mañana de hoy. Lo más interesante en todo lo que dice, tiene relación justamente con una llamada intervenida al móvil de la señora Mellark.

_Peeta Mellark está en peligro. Peeta Mellark corre grave riesgo._

- ¿Pudieron localizar el origen del llamado telefónico?

- Sí señor- me responde Delly, rebuscando entre las carpetas- es del exterior..

- ¿Del exterior?

- Específicamente Distrito Trece, señor.

- ¿Residencial?

- Teléfono público- responde mi ayudante, confirmando algo que ya sospechaba- y tenemos la panorámica satelital del lugar a la hora exacta en que se produjo la llamada.

Distrito 13.

Empresas Mellark comienza un pequeño imperio allí, enviando a los pequeños empresarios a un fosa. También hay registros de tres visitas del señor Mellark padre, y los contactos con Brutus Snow, principal activista minero, más conocido por ser un mal nacido y déspota, que por sus lucros. No me imagino un panorama menos favorable para un presidente jóven, que apoya el concepto de vacaciones pagadas para sus empleados. Aceptar las amistades seguro causó ciertas rencillas padre-hijo.

Me pregunto si al nivel de mandar a asesinarle.

- También tenemos registradas dos conversaciones telefónicas entre Cato Singer y Marvel Papi, señor- añade Delly.

- ¿Tienes las grabaciones?

- Puedo traerlas en un minuto, señor.

- Quiero cada grabación en mi escritorio al final del día, Delly- ordeno, mientras reviso las fotografías donde se encontró el automóvil- no quiero cortes, las cintas completas, ¿entendido?

- Sí, señor.

- Ademas los resultados del peritaje dentro de la tarde, si tienes que hacer presión en ingeniería, hazlo. Y quiero pruebas de todo y para todo. Drogas, sangre, DNA. Quiero que desarmen el maldito auto y lo vuelvan a ensamblar si es necesario, y quiero cada registro telefónico, mensajería, e-mails y web-cam en un reporte diario, digital y escrito.

- ¿Grabaremos también las conversaciones de Mellark padre?

- Sí- ordeno. Todas las fotografías revelan lo mismo que mis ojos comprobaron en la escena: nada. Las tiro sobre el escritorio, tomo el primer dossier a mano y hago un registro superficial. - ¿Y esto?- le pregunto a Delly, quien ya se ponía en practica respecto a los asuntos que ordené. Observa las imágenes y luego me observa a mí.

- Son conversaciones vía web-cam del señor Finnick Odair con una mujer llamada Mags, del Distrito Cuatro.

- ¿A las tres de la madrugada?- pregunto, fijándome en la hora que marca el monitor de Odair. En las fotos no puedo ver el rostro de la mujer, pero sí hay una ampliada del señor Odair, con su esposa durmiendo al fondo. Aunque no es eso lo que llama mi atención. - ¿Qué es lo que le cuelga del cuello?

- Mandamos a ampliar la fotografía, señor. - me responde Delly. Yo ya estoy en busca de dicho ampliado al final del dossier. - Por lo que alcancé a ver, puedo asegurar que es una...

- Sortija

- En las grabaciones muestra real interés en ella, casi siempre la mantiene dentro de su boca.

- Y ya veo el porqué- menciono más para mí mismo. Delly me mira interrogante- No es suya-le explico.

La sortija pende de una fina cadena de oro, a la altura de la clavícula. Y el ampliado permite reconocer las inscripciones, que hubieran pasado desapercibidas a no ser por el brillo metalizado que atrae mi atención. Giro la foto y el mensaje es claro:

"Siempre".


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 8**

- Señora Mellark, buenos días

- Buenas tardes..- me dice ella, sin estrechar mi mano.

Tomo asiento, y la invito a hacer lo mismo. Hoy será un largo día de interrogatorios.

- ¿Tardes?...Oh, lo siento. Las horas se pasan demasiado rápido. En verdad lo siento mucho.

- No importa, olvídelo.

- Bien.- La mujer observa la serie de electrodos superpuestos en el brazo izquierdo. Ya veo que no le gusta nada mi forma de trabajar.

- ¿Un detector de mentiras?- me pregunta. Yo me encojo de hombros.

- Todos son culpables hasta que demuestre lo contrario- le explico, y sé por sus gestos mal disimulados que realmente me odia. Lástima. No es lo que busco realmente, pero siempre me terminan odiando.

- Oh ya veo...-me dice irónica- entonces además de insinuar la muerte de mi esposo, ahora me dice que debo sospechar de nuestro círculo de amigos...

- Yo no insinúo nada, usted lo hace-le digo, y eso aumenta su nivel de ira. Esta mujer tiene serios problemas con el autocontrol. Creo que lo que más le molesta es mi desplante relajado.

- ¡Ya basta!- golpea lo puños contra la mesa. Yo tomo mi taza de café y le doy un sorbo. - Oficial...

- Thom- le indico- solo Thom.

- Bien, Thom- me dice con rabia. Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y me dispongo a hacer mi trabajo.

- Mire Katniss- le digo. - Yo no busco pelear con usted. Solo quiero hacer mi trabajo y parte de ello implica dudar de todos quienes vieron por ultima vez con vida al señor Mellark. Déjeme hacer mi trabajo, colabore conmigo y resolvamos esto lo antes posible. Si su marido sigue con vida cada minuto cuenta...

- Recibí una llamada- me dice. Su mirada cambia drásticamente del odio a la pena- esta mañana...no sé quien fue...ni de donde, pero me dijo que mi esposo corre grave riesgo.

- Pues, tomaremos su declaración y haremos las investigaciones pertinentes- le digo, sin revelar la información que manejamos. Katniss me mira agradecida- ahora empecemos...

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuéntame. Todo lo que usted crea conveniente y que aporte a la investigación.

- Pensé que sería más al modo pregunta/respuesta.

- Tengo un modo de hacer las cosas...- le explico. Me mira reticente y luego simplemente se encoje de hombros- Empiece.

- Por donde empezar.

- Estaba por casarse con el señor Mellark.

- Sí- me dice. Cruza las manos sobre la mesa. Su mirada se torna soñadora y el tono de voz baja varias octavas.- Peeta y yo...

La observo mientras relata lo que son sus últimos dos días con Peeta, y a primera vista reconozco a una mujer enamorada. Hay una mezcla de dolor y anhelo en sus palabras. Es real su dolor y no es algo que notas por las lágrimas, los ligeros temblores o el modo en como relata sus días junto a su marido. Katniss carga ese tipo de herida que es invisible a los ojos de los mortales. Esa clase de dolor particular que solo los hijos de la muerte, como yo, somos capaces de asentir.

- ¿Qué es lo que cree que gatillo esa pena de su esposo?- le pregunto. Me habla de una noche, en que Peeta llegó más tarde de lo normal; bebido, acongojado y terriblemente silencioso. Al hombre le pasó algo y no tuvo la confianza de compartirlo con su mujer.-¿Peeta tiene algún enemigo?

- No- me dice. Se toma una pausa y medio vaso de agua desaparece. - No lo creo. Aunque mucha gente no estaba de acuerdo con nuestra unión en una primera instancia...

- ¿Cómo es eso?- insisto.

- Bueno. Peeta es...bueno..él es un Mellark, es un apellido importante. Yo no soy de ese mundo. Nací aquí en el Doce. Soy una hija de la Veta con la fortuna de haberme educado. Gané una beca y bueno...fue ahí donde nos conocimos.

- ¿Usted se acercó a él?- le pregunto. Eso la remueve de su flash-back y me dirige una mirada asesina.

- Era una chica de la Veta, que llego al Capitolio con una mano delante y la otra detrás. Estaba concentrada en encajar, en mantener mi beca y aprender lo más posible de ese nuevo mundo. Ni siquiera nuestras carreras coincidían. Ni siquiera nuestro círculo...él fue quien me abordó en un electivo- sonríe. Su mirada vuelve al ensueño de antes- era de cocina. Yo lo odiaba, pero no tenía más alternativa. Era lo que quedaba y se ajustaba a mi horario. Peeta hizo pareja conmigo y bueno, siendo una cocinera...¡demonios!. Se me queman hasta las tostadas...

- Y el señor Mellark un experto culinario...

Katniss asiente.

- En lo único que pensaba mientras estaba con él, era en lo mucho que me ayudaría a pasar el electivo. Peeta hacía todo, yo me dedicaba a ordenar los ingredientes y a responder sus preguntas. Al principio no me dí cuenta. Me preocupaba que las cosas no explotaran en la cocina y en la evaluación del instructor. Pero luego...

- ¿Luego, que?

- Luego...él me pidió un número de contacto. El electivo terminó y nuestro semestre académico estaba por cerrarse. Yo no tenía dinero para viajar al Doce, así que tenía pensado pasar las vacaciones de invierno en la Capital. Fue entonces que él entró a mi vida y nunca más se fue...

- ¿Entró en su vida?, ¿nunca se preguntó el origen de su nuevo amigo?

- Bueno...nunca he sido muy buena para hacer amigos. Peeta se dedicaba a hacer las preguntas y yo las respondía. Le hablaba del bosque, de la Veta, las actividades en las minas. A veces le hablaba de mi hermana Prim y su cabra, Lady. Descripciones del colegio, como Madge, la hija del alcalde, me ayudó con la beca...y de la negativa de mi madre a viajar. Mi papá fue el impulsor, él me llevó al bosque, solíamos cazar entonces y cosechar frutos silvestre, para hablarlo con más relajo. Peeta casi siempre se dedicaba a escucharme. Se quedo en la facultad conmigo durante las semanas de vacaciones y todo lo que hacíamos era caminar, charlar y comer las cosas que él preparaba.

- ¿No le presentó sus amistades?- le pregunto. El actual círculo de Katniss pertenece al mundo de Mellark.

- No- me dice, contrariada. - ..entonces no conocí a nadie, pero cuando terminaron las vacaciones y el semestre académico reinició, mis reuniones con Peeta fueron menos frecuentes.

- Supongo que el estudio demandaba todo su tiempo.

- Mmm, no- afirma. Y su mirada esconde algo- al principio sí, pero luego...Peeta era quien me buscaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en mi facultad los rumores se encendieron y fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta de la persona que tenía a mi lado. Investigué Mellark en internet y lo que leí me abrumó.

- ¿La abrumó?- pregunto.

Katniss evade mi mirada.

- Ya no sabía como comportarme- me explica, y un ligero rubor se expande por sus mejillas. -Peeta insistía en verme, pero yo me excusé con trabajos y exámenes inventados. Una tarde practicaba con mi arco de madera en los senderos solitarios de la facultad. Era bastante tarde y solía retomar el ejercicio. Peeta apareció de la nada y una de mis flechas pasó rozando su mejilla. Le hice un corte.

- ¿Le hizo un corte?

- No fue mi intención, yo solo entrenaba. Peeta en cambio...- Katniss libera una carcajada- se quedó muy quieto y se tocó la mejilla cubierta de sangre. Lo llevé a la enfermería y cuando pasé a verlo me preguntó: ¿vienes a rematarme preciosa?..Ya ahí caí en la cuenta que no servía de nada mantenerlo apartado...ya ahí caí en la cuenta de lo importante que era Peeta para mí. Me puse a llorar cuando el peligro pasó, y él solo se dedicó a tocarme las manos. Desde ese momento todo cambió.

- ¿Se hicieron novios?

- No- me dice. Y vuelve a sonreír- Ya no me aparté. Lo dejaba ir a verme a pesar de los rumores y comentarios. Peeta ya sospechaba que yo había averiguado ciertas cosas. Me avergonzaba al principio mi origen, y las personas no paraban de recalcarlo. Annie, Cato, Johanna, Marvel, Finnick...

- Su círculo de amigos..

- Sí. - Da un sorbo al vaso con agua, luego se apoya en el respaldo de la silla- ellos son excelentes personas. Peeta los estima mucho y yo...

- Pero al principio de la relación no la aceptaron

- No. Johanna fue la más frontal. Ella no se hizo la amigable ni nada. Se plantó un día en mi residencial solo para amenazarme que...

- ¿Amenazarla?- le pregunto. Aquello queda registrado en mi retina. Ya Delly había reportado la clase de amistad que mantenía la señora Manson con Mellark. - ¿Ella era novia de Peeta, entonces?

- No, solo amigos.

- ¿Y cuando cambiaron las cosas con el círculo de amigos?

- Ahm...bueno. Creo que solo se dieron cuenta que Peeta no iba a dejar de tratarme solo porque a ellos le molestaba. Peeta suele ser muy espontáneo y bueno, cuando estábamos juntos, como amigos al principio y luego como novios, nos concentrábamos en nuestros planes. El resto o se sumaba o se alejaba.

- Podríamos decir que no les quedó de otra- afirmo. Katniss asiente y luego retoma su posición inicial.

- No fueron los únicos que se negaron a lo nuestro.

- Imagino que para los padres de Peeta no fue sencillo aceptarla.

- Nunca lo hicieron- afirma. Yo la miro fijamente, la pregunta ya está formulada en mi cabeza.

- Se iban a casar el pasado 18 de noviembre.

- Ellos no iban a venir- me explica Katniss. Entonces vuelve a bajar la mirada- Peeta y sus padres...la relación con ellos nunca ha sido fácil. Al principio pensé que era más o menos similar a lo mío con mis padres. Claro, tenemos nuestras diferencias y a veces nuestros genios no se llevan. Sobre todo con mamá que es tan cabezota- me dice. A mí solo me interesa que profundice con respecto a los Mellark- ...ella tampoco se llevaba muy bien con Peeta.

- ¿Su madre no aceptaba al señor Mellark?

- Mi mamá no aceptaba ni siquiera el hecho de que estudiara. Para ellas las cosas son más sencillas. Prim y yo asistíamos a la escuela, ayudábamos en casa: Prim era muy buena siendo curandera. Yo con la caza. Mi mamá pensó que esa sería nuestra vida. Que yo me casaría con Gale...

- ¿Quien es Gale?- pregunto. Otro dato más.

- Un amigo de la infancia

- ¿Tuvo algo con él?

- ¿Además de cazar juntos los fines de semana?- me pregunta. Yo asiento intrigado-humm, no. Yo tenía 16 y él 18. Nuestra amistad se basaba en apañarnos los días de hambre. Compartíamos la caza, intercambiábamos ideas contra los más ricos. Pero de ahí en más...

- ¿Intercambiar ideas contra los ricos?...¿como es eso?

Katniss me mira nerviosa.

- ¿Ha pasado hambre alguna vez, Thom?- me pregunta. Su rostro nublado por el recuerdo de una mala época.

- No estamos aquí para hablar de mí.

- Gale tiene un montón de hermanos menores. Su padre minero había fallecido cuando él apenas tenía 10 años, y Hazelle hacía lo propio lavando ropa, pero no les alcanzaba. Nosotros eramos cuatro y aun así hubo días sin nada para llenar la boca. Imaginará nuestros reparos a la hora de pensar en los más ricos.

- Pero eso no le importó cuando conoció a Peeta...

- Le recuerdo que yo no sabía que él era millonario.

- ¿Y después?

Katniss guarda silencio. Su labio inferior siendo aprisionado por sus dientes.

- Peeta no es como ninguno de ellos. Peeta no tiene nada que ver con sus padres.

- ¿Conoció a los padres de Mellark?

- No es algo que me hubiera gustado repetir, pero teníamos que repartir las invitaciones...

- Así que su relación con los suegros tampoco es favorecedora.

- Ya le dije que ellos no iban a venir- me dice. Su rostro endurecido no anuncia nada.

- ¿Y cree que la pena de Mellark haya tenido que ver con eso?- le pregunto. Katniss me mira interrogante- A pesar de todo son sus padres. ¿No cree que Peeta estaba interesado en tenerlos en su boda?

- Peeta casi nunca hablaba con ellos.

- Él se lo decía

- No, pero me daba cuenta. Estando en casa, en el Distrito, casi nunca eran un tema para nosotros.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿luego de graduarse se vinieron juntos al Doce?

- Sí- me dice Katniss. Y leo algo de culpa en el suspiro, previo a continuar- estaba feliz con la idea de volver. Peeta y yo éramos novios y él trabajaba en el Capitolio. Ahí tiene sus negocios, sus redes, su familia. No me detuve a pensar en nada, solo dí por hecho que él vendría conmigo...

- ¿Y lo hizo?

- Sí- me dice en un susurro- y por eso debía viajar casi todos los días al Capitolio, para atender su trabajo.

- ¿Viajes ida y vuelta del Doce al Capitolio?

- Yo no lo pensé- me dice, como exculpándose. Yo la miro relajado y eso funciona con ella también- además Peeta no quería vivir en el Capitolio.

- Lo intuía o se lo decía.

Katniss lo piensa un poco.

- Él siempre me ha dicho que soy lo mejor que la ha pasado en la vida. Que soy lo único verdadero que posee, lo único real, puro...

_Puro..._

Katniss me mira con ojos aguados. No hay duda en sus palabras.

- Entonces no sabe realmente cual era la red que rodeaba al señor Mellark trabajando en el Capitolio.

- Peeta comentaba algunas cosas de su trabajo

- Era el presidente de Mellark y asociados- le indico. Lo cual hacía forzosa la relación de Mellark padre y Mellark hijo. Me pregunto como era aquello.

- Sí- concede Katniss- pero aquello era secundario. Peeta destinaba todas sus fuerzas a la empresa de restauración que fundó con Cato. Amaba pintar y amaba mucho más las antigüedades. Apreciaba la belleza sencilla de nuestro distrito. A veces hasta nos internábamos en el bosque y nos quedábamos un fin de semana completo en la casa del lago que...

- ¿Casa del lago?

- Sí- me dice. Su sonrisa se desvanece- Peeta tenía intenciones de adquirir el terreno para nosotros. Hay una vieja cabaña ahí. No es fácil llegar, hay que internarse mucho en el bosque.

- Pues me gustaría hacerle una visita a esa cabaña- le digo. Luego me arrepiento terriblemente. Katniss me mira con ojos esperanzados- ¿cuando fue la última vez que fueron?

- El día que Peeta me pidió matrimonio- me dice con lágrimas en los ojos. Estiro el brazo y alcanzo sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Quiero darle apoyo, pero las argollas en sus dedos captan mi atención. Katniss contiene el llanto y entonces me dice:

- Nuestras argollas de compromiso- Se quita una. Es una perla rodeada de diamantes negros sobre una base de oro blanco. Por dentro se ven las inscripciones "Ey tu"

- ¿Ey tú?- leo en voz alta. Katniss sonríe.

- Era nuestro saludo. -Le devuelvo el anillo de compromiso y ella me pasa la argolla de matrimonio: un anillo de oro sencillo, macizo y también con inscripciones. Katniss me mira sonriente. Sus palabras detonan una bomba en mi mente. - Siempre- me dice.

- Siempre...

- Él me preguntaba si yo me quedaría a su lado, y yo siempre le respondía lo mismo

- ¿Alguien más lo sabía?

Katniss se encoje de hombros

- Supongo que no. Formaba parte de nuestros momentos íntimos.

_Momentos íntimos_

- ¿Y la argolla de su esposo tenía la misma inscripción?- pregunto. Katniss lo confirma con su mirada.

- La mantenía él- me dice. Mete la mano en el polerón blanco y saca del cuello una cadena de oro- cerca de su corazón hasta el día de nuestro matrimonio.

_Odair_

_Ya vamos a vernos maldito degenerado_


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 9**

_Padre nuestro que estás en el cielo_

_Santificado sea tu nombre_

_Venga a nosotros tu reino_

- Señor, disculpe.

- ¿Delly?- alzo la cabeza- ¿aún por aquí?...es tarde...

- Son más de las once señor- me responde ella. Carga una torre de carpetas y en la cima un tazón. - Tengo los informes que me pidió. Las conversaciones privadas de los señores, las grabaciones y el video de las entrevistas de esta tarde.

- ¿Están los resultados de los análisis?- pregunto, mientras observo a la señorita Cartwright acomodar las carpetas en el escritorio.

- Sí, y no creo que sean de su agrado

Delly me extiende la carpeta que contiene los resultados a las pruebas que se aplicaron al vehículo. Efectivamente la migraña aumenta un nivel de dolor. Las píldoras me llegan sin pedirlas.

- ¿Negativo?

Me trago las píldoras y tiro la carpeta.

- Limpio como sacado de fábrica

- ¿Ni siquiera las huellas de Mellark?- insisto.

- No

_Esto no me puede estar pasando. _

_Puta mierda. _

Cierro los ojos y pego los pulgares al lagrimal. He pasado las últimas horas repasando una y otra vez los interrogatorios al selecto grupo de amigos, sin hallar una puta razón para retenerlos más tiempo en el Distrito. Ni siquiera en la entrevista con Odair, a quien pensé implicado en la desaparición de Peeta Mellark. Aún así no descarto la sospecha.

Mañana finalmente serán las visitas a domicilio. También debo hablar con gente de la discoteca la Funesta y revisar un montón de conversaciones intervenidas. Ni hablar de conseguir algo con los Mellark; tampoco tengo planeado ir al Capitolio.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo más señor?- me pregunta Delly. Su maravillosa voz es una réplica insoportable en estos momentos. Oculto lo mejor que puedo una mueca de dolor, y abandono mi escondite temporal.

- No- le digo. Delly no se mueve de su sitio- ahm..puede retirarse señorita Cartwright

- Usted debería hacer lo mismo- me dice, sin mostrar señas de querer abandonar mi oficina. - Señor, ha revisado los vídeos...

- ¿Unas veinte veces?- le pregunto. Ella sonríe y se encoje de hombros- bueno, le puedo asegurar que ese es mi límite.

- Pensé que se quedaría más tiempo en el cuartel.

- Lo haré

Delly se cruza de brazos

- Entonces cancelaré la visita de mañana, y...

- ¡No!- le digo, y su mirada no me gusta nada- señorita Cartwright, deje todo tal y como acordamos esta tarde.

- Con todo respeto señor, mañana será un día largo y...

- ¿Cuando no lo son?- le pregunto. Delly me mira ofuscada.

- Está bien señor, ya no lo molesto más.

- Usted no me molesta- le explico, y es la verdad. De hecho en su trabajo es bastante eficiente.- Porqué no va a su casa a descansar un poco Cartwright...

- Lo haré.- me dice derrotada. Esboza una sonrisa, se lleva el tazón de café vacío y sale de mi oficina. Pero no cierra la puerta- ¡Buenas noches señor!

- Buenas noches

_Llegamos el viernes al medio día... Viajamos en caravana... Mellark seguía dormido, tenía los ojos hinchados...Peeta no nos esperaba tan temprano...fue idea de Marvel, sorprenderle...Conversamos de cosas banales...Le entregué documentación de la empresa...Cato quería pedir una pizza...Salimos a comprar unas cervezas...Katniss llegó...Annie quería sorprenderla...quería pedir una pizza, pero las chicas no me dejaron...se me ocurrió que sorprendiéramos a Katniss, a Peeta le pareció buena idea y todo...Entonces Katniss llegó...Katniss llegó...Katniss llegó...Llegó Kat...Katniss volvió del trabajo...Katniss apareció...No traía buena cara...se notaba algo tensa...Guapa como siempre, ya sabe...Normal...Charlamos un poco...Las chicas se pusieron a parlotear como pajarillos, ya sabe como son las mujeres...Katniss estaba rara, hablábamos con ella pero...Yo tenía hambre, así que pedí la pizza de todos modos...Molestamos mucho a Prim, la hermana de Katniss...Marvel tuvo que salir para atender un llamado...buscaba con la mirada a Peeta...Las chicas charlaban y charlaban...Y cuando lo vió, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó...pero no había pizzas, bueno sí había pero no a domicilio...Katniss se puso melosa y se lanzó a los brazos de Mellark..Le dije que no fuera latera...Peeta le dijo algo al oído, pero Katniss no lo soltaba. Estaba aferrada a él..Yo le hacía trenzas a Prim...Katniss se colgó de Mellark...Y entonces decidimos que era hora de ir por comida...salimos a comer...Rue comentó algo sobre su periodo mientras estábamos en el baño...fuimos a la cafetería más cercana...fuimos al Cheese Hot...Peeta sugirió el local de comida...Y entonces las chicas parlotearon...volvimos a casa...Katniss estuvo muy callada durante la comida...Volvimos...A Cato se le ocurrió lo de dividir a los chicos de las chicas...Yo quería despedir a mi perrín como Dios manda...planificamos la despedida de soltero...Annie, Rue, Clove y Prim me acompañaron a buscar un local...Fuimos directo a la disco y hablamos con el DJ...a Cato se le ocurrió hablar con el dueño para tenerle una sorpresa a Mellark...los chicos se quedaron solos en casa...Nos fuimos...Salimos..._

Mierda...

¡La cabeza me va a explotar!

Tomo las llaves de mi auto, los audios de las llamadas intervenidas y bajo al subterráneo. Ahí se guardan los objetos retenidos por orden del fiscal para la investigación del caso Mellark. El bullado caso Mellark.

Hoy pasé horas entrevistando al círculo cercano a la pareja. Sé de memoria lo que pasó el viernes por la tarde, desde pasado el medio día hasta cerca de las ocho de la noche, cuando el grupo se separó. Este es el momento de separar las cosas y derivar parte de la investigación. Ya no puedo abarcar tanto y los días siguen corriendo. Si Mellark está con vida pronto deberían ponerse en contacto con su esposa para pedir una recompensa. Si Mellark está muerto...esta investigación será eterna si no divido parte del trabajo. Vivo o no, debo encontrar un cuerpo.

_Mientras antes mejor, aun no han asignado a nadie en el caso de corrupción. _

El automóvil está estacionado en el centro del garage. Un Zotye Hunter del año, color rojo.

_¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo?_

Ninguna de las mujeres ese día pudo tener algo que ver con la desaparición de Mellark. Al menos Katniss me asegura que estuvo todo el tiempo con ellas, y sus relatos son congruentes. Si bien tengo claro que no es posible descartar a nadie durante esta etapa en la investigación, dejaré que Delly se haga cargo de ellas. Yo me ocuparé de los hombres.

Cato Singer. Ingeniero de profesión, amigo de Mellark desde la Universidad. Fue el último en entrar al círculo de amistades. Lo conoció durante una fiesta, y luego coincidieron en algunas materias que Cato había repetido. Mellark lo ayudó a pasar, obviamente. La tarde cuando llegaron a la casa de los Mellark, él fue el primero en sugerir que cada quien hiciera lo suyo. Una especie de despedida a la soltería de su amigo. "Desordenarle las trenzas", en palabras suyas. Las descripciones de Mellark me hablan de un buen tipo, un hombre correcto, terriblemente inteligente y gentil. Antes de Katniss no se reconoce a ninguna otra chica. Sólo Johanna mencionó a una, el resto concuerda que aunque muchas se le acercaban, solo Katniss llamó más que su atención. _"Para que estar con tantas mujeres si no estás seguro. Cuando esté con alguien, esa será la que se case conmigo. Será para siempre". _Y al parecer el señor Mellark no tenía duda alguna que Katniss era la mujer de su vida. La primera y última. Por lo mismo, Cato confesó que habló con el dueño del local para armarle una sorpresa a Peeta. Apartó toda el área VIP, seleccionó el cóctel de tragos y además les pagó a las mujeres para "jugar" con todos ellos. Hasta pasada la media noche festejaron en grande.

Marvel Papi. Científico. Fue compañero de Katniss durante la Universidad, pero solo de facultad. Marvel estaba dos niveles arriba cuando Everdeen recién hacía su ingreso. Si tuviera que poner en una escala, Marvel hasta ahora ocupa el último lugar entre los tres. Trabaja en un laboratorio, su investigación con pez cebra retiene todo su tiempo y toda su concentración. Marvel conoce a Peeta desde el college. Ambos cursaron estudios generales antes de optar por cual carrera seguir. Pero a pesar de entrar a facultades distintas se mantuvieron en contacto. Al principio el círculo de amigos lo constituían Peeta, Finnick, Johanna, Rue, Annie y él. Cato se les sumó al final y luego Clove, su novia más estable. Cuando planearon lo de la despedida no estaba muy seguro si a Peeta le gustaría la participación de mujeres, mucho menos el show nudista que Cato sugirió como idea al dueño de la discoteca. Marvel también confesó que hizo dos llamados telefónicos la madrugada que Peeta desapareció, pero ambas relacionadas con el trabajo. No mencionó la charla que sostuvo con el señor Singer el día después...

Finnick Odair...

Ni siquiera tuve que preguntar por la argolla de la fotografía. La presentó como "material de estudio" y Annie, su mujer, estaba de testigo cuando el propio Mellark se la pasó. Al fin y al cabo, el hombre iba a ser el padrino de bodas, y Mellark por miedo a perderlo lo dejó en el hotel. Eso explica porque Odair la tenía la madrugada cuando hablaba con la mujer.  
De Finnick se podría decir es el compañero de toda la vida de Mellark. Su mejor amigo. Ambos se conocen desde la escuela. Estudiaron juntos ingeniería. Se graduaron con honores. Comparten acciones y negocios. Finnick es quien lleva la mayor parte del trabajo en Mellark y asociados, ya que Peeta destina más tiempo al negocio que emprendió con Singer. O al menos eso en la versión de Odair. También en su declaración mencionó la desmejorada relación que Peeta mantiene con sus padres, y en parte lo atribuye a Katniss (la pobre caza fortunas que atrapó a Peeta), aunque también explica el arraigado despotismo de los Mellark, cosa que Peeta odiaba. Odair además menciona una fuerte pelea entre Peeta y su padre. Pero cuando se le pregunta por la pena que hizo alusión Katniss en su declaración, refiere no tener ni idea. Que la tarde del viernes lo notó tan normal como es Peeta: sonriente, participativo y feliz. Efectivamente, esa noche cuando fueron a la discoteca, lo hicieron en dos autos. En eso coinciden los tres. Finnick Odair viajó con Mellark, Cato con Marvel. Odair declara estar de acuerdo con el show que dió comienzo cinco para una de la madrugada. Mellark estaba bebido, pero no ebrio. Y manifestó su malestar corriendo a las mujeres y bajando al bar del primer piso. Es ahí cuando le pierden vista y siguen la fiesta sin él. Pasadas las dos de la madrugada, recibe un mensaje de Peeta diciendo que estaba bien, que se marchaba y que dormiría con Katniss. Cato le marcó al móvil para insistir en que se quede, pero Mellark responde con un "estoy cansado. Iré a dormir con Katniss".

Y eso es todo.

Además de la llamada perdida que Katniss tiene registrada a las tres de la mañana, no hay ninguna otra señal de Peeta Mellark. Algo sucedió con él la madrugada del sábado, eso es seguro. El problema está en determinar si las versiones de los tres es verídica. Si alguien más en esa discoteca lo vió en la primera planta del lugar, si aun estaba en el recinto cuando Singer hizo la llamada. Y si efectivamente fue él quien le marcó a Katniss a las tres.

También está el asunto de la llamada desde el Distrito trece. Si bien Delly envió una patrulla para tomar muestras a la cabina telefónica, de entre las múltiples huellas que se encontraron, ninguna pertenece a alguien con estrecha relación a Mellark.

_¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo?_

_¿Que es lo que hago mal?_

_¿Qué pasé por alto?_

Reviso por mi propia cuenta el automóvil. Todo está demasiado limpio, demasiado nuevo, salvo por el kilometraje y los niveles de gasolina. Es como si efectivamente estuviera recién sacado de fábrica, y también está el misterio de como llegó hasta donde estaba. Porqué no habían rastros, ni huellas, ni nada que oriente un lugar de procedencia. Ni pisadas de terceros. Ni siquiera las propias huellas de Peeta Mellark.

_Uno de esos tres oculta algo. Uno de esos tres.._

- ¿Todavía aquí?

- ¿Latier?- pregunto, saliendo del asiento delantero. El hombre a cargo de redactar el informe me mira interrogante mientras se acerca, luego se une a mí en el capó.

- Debo suponer que viene a rectificar mi labor como criminalista.

- Solo vengo a convencerme de los resultados de su trabajo- le digo, mientras reviso el motor. Beetee mueve la cabeza- no espero que esto le moleste.

- Por supuesto que no. Mi trabajo es intachable- me dice, observando como reviso el rallador, la batería, los niveles de agua.

- ¿Funcionan los frenos?- pregunto.

- Sí

- ¿La batería está cargada?

- Sí

- ¿Cuanto de gasolina?

- Medio tanque lleno.

- ¿Lo hicieron funcionar?- insisto, cerrando finalmente el capó.

- ¿Porqué íbamos a hacer eso?- me pregunta. Me encojo de hombros y Beetee se pone a caminar en sentido contrario. - Es tarde oficial y tengo familia, usted debería pensar en lo mismo.

- ¿En mi familia?- pregunto irónico. Beetee se detiene en seco y voltea a verme.

- En formar una- me dice, entonces retoma la marcha. - No le vendría mal a los maleantes de Panem un descanso.

Alzo el brazo. El reloj apunta las 12:45 am

_**Cato:** ¿Marvel?_

**_Marvel: _**_Sí, que pasa. _

**_Cato: _**_Tenemos que juntarnos_

**_Marvel: _**_¿Ahora?, no crees que es un poco reciente para..._

**_Cato: _**_La mujer ya se puso en contacto. Si ese trato no se cierra podemos despedirnos de Singer y Mellark Gold. _

**_Marvel:_**_ Haría falta la firma de Peeta para cerrar el trato. _

**_Cato:_**_ Mientras el principal accionista no aparece, tendré que tomar las decisiones que apremien en su lugar. Recuerda que esto lo hacemos por el negocio. Peeta es mi amigo y me preocupa. Pero no voy a perder ni mis acciones ni mi empresa por no prestar atención al trabajo. Con la investigación en curso a más tardar el martes de la semana que viene podremos volver al Capitolio. El cliente no va a esperar tanto. _

**_Marvel:_**_ Vale, vale. Lo hablamos luego. _

**_Cato:_**_ Ok, pero no te desentiendas. Estamos juntos en esto. _

**_Marvel:_**_ Vale. Yo te llamo._

Le pongo pausa a la grabación y recargo la cabeza en el manubrio de mi auto. Lo que tengo no me dice nada; el auto, las fotos, las declaraciones, las llamadas intervenidas. Hago una nota mental de entrevistar a la familia de Katniss en un par de horas, hacer una visita al dueño de la discoteca y contactar a las mujeres nudistas.

**Bip Bip, Bip Bip**

Alzo la cabeza. El semáforo está en verde y el auto de atrás apura para que me mueva.

Enciendo los limpia parabrisas a causa de la llovizna que empieza a caer. Acelero y paso a tercera. Antes de doblar en el desvío que conduce al centro, hago correr la segunda parte de la grabación. Mi auto se llena del tono de espera de un móvil.

**_Cato: _**_Te dije que debíamos juntarnos cuanto antes_

**_Marvel: _**_Lo siento, tuve problemas en el laboratorio y..._

**_Cato: _**_Me importa una mierda lo del puto laboratorio, ¿vale?. Una de las mujeres contactó conmigo y quiere su paga por el trabajo. _

**_Marvel: _**_¿Una de las mujeres?...disculpa pero ya no te sigo__  
_

**_Cato: _**_Por una mierda Marv, hablo de las prostitutas que le pedí a Peeta para la despedida de soltero. _

**_Marvel:_**_ Ya, vale. ¿Y qué pasa con ellas?_

**_Cato:_**_ Quieren vernos...La mujer rubia, Glimmer. Dice que tiene algo de nosotros que vale la pena la suma de dinero que nos pide. _

**_Marvel: _**_Mierda Cato._

_**Cato: **Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No debí pedirle dulces al tipo de la discoteca.  
_

_**Marvel:** ¿Crees que Peeta se dió cuenta?_

**_Cato: _**_¡Y como mierda quieres que sepa eso!...yo no quería borrarlo ni nada. Solo quería darle una despedida de soltero inolvidable...sabes tan bien como yo que Peeta no estaba bien por los asuntos de Singer y Mellark Gold. Quería que se olvidara. Quería hacer algo por él así como muchas veces él hizo lo mismo por mí..._

**_Marvel: _**_Peeta no usaba dulces para solucionar tus problemas. _

**_Cato:_**_ ¿Crees que no lo sé?..._

**_Marvel: _**_Cato.._

**_Cato: _**_Si algo le pasó a Peeta esa noche por culpa de esas sustancias...yo_

**_Marvel:_**_ ¡PUTA MIERDA!_

_**Cato: **Nada de esto debería pasar...yo no puedo ir a la cárcel por.._

**_Marvel: _**_Al menos sabes que clase de sustancia estaba le puso el tipo a los tragos_

_**Cato:** No pero...le dije que fuera algo suave. ¡Estabas ahí cuando le dije!_

**_Marvel: _**_Ya sé, ya sé. _

**_Cato: _**_Tengo miedo Marvel. Tengo miedo. Si la mujer o el tipo de la discoteca le dicen algo al policía..._

**_Marvel: _**_Ah, eso no va a pasar. ¿Cuanto pide la mujer?_

**_Cato: _**_V__einte millones y si no nos contactamos con ella lo antes posible harán llamadas. _

_**Marvel:** ¿Llamadas?...a que te refieres_

_**Cato:** Yo no sé, seguro que amenazas o algo parecido_

**_Marvel: _**_¿Crees que la llamada de Katniss tiene que ver algo con ella?_

**_Cato: _**_No lo sé, yo.._

**_Marvel: _**_Mierda_

_**Cato:** ¿Que pasa?_

**_Marvel:_**_ Es Finnick. ¡Voy!. Oye tengo que colgar, hablamos luego. _

**_Cato: _**_Mucho cuidado con Odair.._

**_Marvel: _**_Ya sé_

_**Cato:** Si se entera de esta mierda es capaz de hablar con Katniss, y.._

**_Marvel: _**_Cato, ya sé._

_**Cato:** Aun así, sabes lo que pienso de Finnick..._

_**Marvel:**...Lo sé, y te he repetido cada vez que Finnick era su amigo.  
_

**_Cato: _**_El hombre no sabe de amistad cuando hay una cuenta millonaria de por medio. _

_**Marvel:** Finnick no le haría daño a Peeta, son como hermanos por Dios. El papá de Peeta lo nombró..._

_**Cato:** Y Peeta no confiaba en su padre...el poder no tiene nada que ver con el cariño. El poder nos puede llevar a hacer las cosas más sucias. El poder...el poder corrompe. Y sabes tanto como yo que Finnick necesita esos millones que el papá de Peeta le prestó. Ve tú a saber a que precio. _

**_Marvel: _**_¿No estarás pensando...que..?_

_**Cato:** Yo no pienso nada, pero los tres estábamos tan borrados la otra noche..ni siquiera me acuerdo si me puse condones cuando me metí con esa mujer. Y el tipo que nos dejó en el hotel.._

_**Marvel:** Vale, vale, lo entiendo. Tendré cuidado. _

**_Cato: _**_Iré a ver a Katniss_

_**Marvel:** Dale mis saludos, y que pasaré por su departamento por la tarde. _

**_Cato: _**_Está bien. Mucho cuidado_

_**Marvel:** Está bien._

¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA!

**¡BIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

¡Y UNA MIERDA!

Doy vuelta en U en medio de la calle. No debería haber tanto tránsito a esta hora, pero igual unos malditos me tocaron la bocina. Todo por no andar con las putas balizas encendidas. Paso a cuarta. Adelanto a unos cuantos automóviles en las pista central, que conducen a los correctos 60 km/h. Tomo la cuesta norte, dejo atrás el departamento de policías del distrito y me estaciono en la calle contraria a los departamentos donde vive mi asistente.

**TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN. TAN TAN TAN TAN TAN. **

Retrocedo unos pasos. Mi asistente no se molesta en prender las luces, escucho el sonido de la llave en el cerrojo y al siguiente instante ya le estoy haciendo frente.

- ¿Thom?- pregunta extrañada. Viste una especie de camisola y un chaleco mal puesto, con el que trata de cubrirse.

- ¿Las escuchaste?- pregunto enfadado. No me cabe en la cabeza que mi asistente principal haya tenido semejantes antecedentes en sus manos, y no me lo haya mostrado antes de las entrevistas. Delly me queda mirando. Alzo el reproductor para que entienda de lo que estoy hablando- ¿Escuchaste las grabaciones de la conversación entre Singer y Papi?

- Señor...

- ¿Las escuchaste?- pregunto más golpeado. Delly retrocede. No era mi intención asustarla, pero estoy cabreado con todo el asunto de los implicados. Si hubiera tenido esto en mano, hubiera podido sacar algo mejor del interrogatorio. Quizás hasta retenerlos a los tres bajo sospecha.

Delly me mira asustada.

- Mandé a transcribirlas, señor...- me explica. Ya me temía yo que no tenía ni idea de lo que decían esos documentos- le pedí a...

- ¿Y no te pasó por la cabeza...leer las putas transcripciones antes de entregármelas?

- Lo siento señor, yo...

- ¿Delly?- se escucha una voz masculina desde el interior del departamento- ¿Delly?, ¿que pasa?

- ¿Está con alguien?- pregunto en un arrebato. La verdad no debería importarme todo este asunto suyo, pero ¡maldita sea!. Confiaba en Delly como mi primera asistente. No pensé que se caería con esto.

- Lo siento, señor...

- ¿Delly?- insiste el tipo.

- ¡No pasa nada!...ya voy- le dice. Entonces voltea a mí, me toma de la muñeca y la alza mostrando el reloj. Son casi las dos de la madrugada. Su gesto me lo dice todo. - Lo siento si no escuché las grabaciones, señor. No todos tenemos su tiempo para abordar en su totalidad todas las aristas de los casos.

- ¿Me está diciendo que no puede lidiar con el trabajo de este caso?

- Le estoy diciendo...-hace una pausa, y luego baja la mirada- son las dos de la madrugada, señor. Creo que estas no son son horas para hablar, mucho menos de trabajo.

- Sí- le digo con apatía. Golpeo el puño contra el cemento de la pared- usted siga revolcándose con su hombre, mientras hay una víctima ahí fuera que necesita nuestra ayuda.

Salgo del edificio, me subo al auto y tomo dirección a la Veta.

Estoy siendo injusto con ella, con todos y quizás hasta conmigo mismo. Pero cada maldito día desde que salgo de mi casa hasta cuando vuelvo a ella, el recuerdo del día en que enterraron a mis padres me persigue como una sombra. Me atormenta. Es mi propio huracán batiendo mi vida día tras día. ¿Qué poder tenía entonces un niño que se quedaba sin el resguardo de sus padres?. ¿Que podía exigir entonces, si no poseía nada salvo mi inocencia?

_Y hasta eso lo perdí, inclusive eso.._

Trato..que lo casos que me imponen no me afecten más allá de lo laboral. Trato...pero sus voces no son algo a lo que te acostumbras tan fácil. Voces de niños. Voces de mujeres abusadas, atormentadas, siendo descuartizadas sin clemencia, una vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. Voces de hombres inocentes siendo silenciados por un mente enferma. Voces de seres humanos sufriendo todos los días, desde que empieza un caso hasta que encuentro un cuerpo. Voces, gritos, súplicas y alientos.

Nadie se esforzó por mis padres, cuando fueron encontrados. Nadie buscó ni el principio, ni el final. Nadie escuchó sus voces, ni sus lamentos...nadie me escuchó.

A veces pienso que las cosas no suceden por simple casualidad, que los motivos que nos mueven son fuerzas más allá de nosotros mismos. Los motivos de Dios para que suceda lo que nos suceda. Secretos fuera del alcance de nuestro entendimiento. Razones que no llegamos a comprender hasta que algo se revela, una de las piezas cambia y entonces todos los porqué confluyen a una simple respuesta. Cual es la razón por la que yo hago lo que hago, ¿porqué despierto cada mañana?, ¿que estoy haciendo aquí?.

Pero entonces me ataja el pensamiento policial. Ese que ha encontrado los cadáveres, los cuerpos en descomposición, el que ha revelado las intrigas...¿Cómo es posible que Dios conceda semejante destino a los seres humanos?...¿Como lo permitiría?. No existen las coincidencias ni la suerte para aquellos que pierden la vida de manera brutal. Las personas labran sus propios caminos, y cada camino gira en función de otros que inevitablemente afectan a los demás. Como una especie de ruleta rusa. ¿Con quien hablas?, ¿para quien trabajas?, ¿cuales son tus redes?

¿Es el azar el que produce asesinos?, ¿el razonamiento humano?, ¿los designios de Dios?

Salgo del camino principal y me interno en los barriales que conducen a la Veta, mi viejo hogar. La pocilga donde vivo desde hace años le pertenecía a una vieja que se dedicaba a vender comida en el quemador. La mujer la puso en renta y aun muy buen precio. No podía permitirme pagar nada más entonces. Ahora es probable que si pueda, pero de ahí a querer...

Doblo en la cuarta esquina, donde se alza la vieja escuela pública de esta parte del distrito. Cruzo los jardines de alguien más y sigo por el callejón, cerca de la alambrada, donde la mujer paró la casa. La llovizna se ha convertido en una miseria sobre las techumbres pordioseras de este pueblo. Para finales de año, habremos recaudado todo el plástico del distrito con tal de frenar las goteras.

Desconecto el motor del auto, apago las luces y el frío me recibe como al hálito al viento y me desprende del calor. No me cubro de la lluvia, ya estoy empapado, camino con cuidado de no caer sobre esta mezcla de agua lluvia, lodo, y...

_Sangre..._

_Y vidrios rotos_

Alzo la mirada hacia la ventana del frontis, rota y con algunos pedazos de vidrios colgando del madero. Saco la linterna de bolsillo, el arma con el seguro, lista y en posición en mis manos. Apunto hacia la puerta forzada y medio abierta.

No es la primera vez que recibo amenazas. Esto no me sorprende, ni me atemoriza, sin embargo...

Camino con sigilo por el pasillo que separa las dos secciones de la casa. Del lado derecho comparto el living con mi cama, de lado izquierdo la cocina y el comedor. Al fondo un baño y una ducha. Camino con el arma en alto. Me tiemblan los dedos por el frío que se cuela al interior. Mi pasos diseminan el vacío, dejan una charada de agua y barro, y toman una decisión. Me asomo hacia la izquierda, antes que a la derecha. El fuerte olor a sangre me dice que tomé la ruta equivocada. Que lo que buscaba encontrar está justo atrás de mí.

- ¡Sé que estás ahí!- le digo a quien quiera que sea- ¡sal!...sé que estás ahí.

Los sollozos no son algo que esperaba. Mucho menos su mirada temerosa, el cabello pegado al rostro, temblando de frío, con la ropa manchada en una mezcla de barro, sangre y lágrimas. Sobre todo las lágrimas.

- ¿Katniss?- Bajo el arma. La mujer me mira temblando, presionando los puños contra el pecho.

- No sabía donde más ir, no sabía...- me dice. Me acerco a ella, su cuerpo expele una suerte de olor a sudor, sangre y bosque. - No sabía donde más ir..

- Katniss...¿estás...¿que pasa?...¿que sucede?- le pregunto con torpeza. Ella solo me mira y estalla en llanto. Extiende, lentamente sus manos hacia mí.

- Todo estaba destruido- susurra- todo, todo estaba quemado, roto, manchado con sangre. Todo

- ¿Qué es todo?- pregunto perdiendo la paciencia- Katniss, por Dios. ¡Que sucede!

- ¡NUESTRA CASA!- chilla, derrumbándose sobre sus rodillas. Me inclino para sujetarla, mis manos resbalan y arrastran los fluidos de su cuerpo. - NUESTRA CASA, NUESTRO HOGAR, TODO ESTABA DESTRUIDO, TODO ESTABA MANCHADO EN SANGRE, TODO, TODO...¡TODO!

- Calma Katniss- le digo. Buscando entre un mar de preguntas, entre un mar de palabras las ideas correctas sin acabar con algo decente. -Katniss...

Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, sus lágrimas se esparcen por mi cuello.

- ESTABA EN EL CENTRO DE NUESTRA CAMA

Bajo la mirada a sus manos. Me las arreglo para tomar lo que tiene entre ellas, sin dejarla caer en medio de esta locura. La humedad se filtra entre mis dedos.

Un pañuelo impregnado en sangre.


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 10**

A las ocho en punto entro en el cuartel de policías hecho una furia. La secretaria del jefe me mira con miedo, pero eso no la detiene a la hora de intervenir y frenar mis pasos. La hago a un lado con toda la amabilidad que consigo en estos momentos, y entro a la oficina.

Haymitch Abernathy me queda mirando.

- Te dije que quería vigilancia sobre Katniss Everdeen, ¿te lo dije o no?- le pregunto de entrada y sin rodeos. Haymitch suspira, como si esperara este encuentro. No tenemos muchos, generalmente, pero este se lo tiene ganado.

- Y yo te dije que no contamos con los recursos...

- ¡Pero dijiste que le habías asignado una unidad!- le digo, golpeando sobre su mesa. Mi jefe alza la mirada: va de la mesa a mí, de la mesa a mí, transmitiendo el mensaje. Respiro, pero no puedo calmarme. Ya no. - Necesito saber donde están todos, necesito saber donde está todo el mundo, necesito saber...

- Envié a Gloss por unas horas- me explica. ¿Gloss?, ¿es en serio?. El tipo no es más inepto porque sé que es un policía calificado. Aunque muchas veces dudo de la reputación que lo tiene dentro de los honoríficos. Abernathy hace una pausa, luego toma el diario con la foto de Katniss en primera plana saliendo de la estación de policías- Seguro es un encanto...mírala. Seguro sería un agrado para cualquier policía hacer guardia con semejante preciosura cerca. Velar sus sueños, protegerla de los...

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?- lo interrumpo. Abernathy esconde una sonrisa.

- Sabes que me tomo muy en serio tus formas..

- ¡YA BASTA!- grito. Me inclino sobre el escritorio para quedar cara a cara con el maldito irónico que ocupa el alto mando. Hoy no estoy de humor para nada ni nadie. Haymitch, sin embargo, entrelaza las manos a la altura del mentón sin rehuir mi mirada. - Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

- No tengo mas recursos- me dice.

- No te estoy pidiendo nada, solo que tengas la decencia de notificar cualquier cambio respecto al caso que me respecta. ¿Es muy difícil eso?, ¿en serio te fastidia tanto?

- Me dijiste que la mujer es inocente, para que tener un policía entonces haciendo guardia en su casa

- Porque hoy, en la maldita madrugada, Katniss Everdeen apareció en mi casa, llorando, con un pañuelo ensangrentado en las manos. Hubo un atraco en su casa. ¿Eso te parece motivo suficiente para mantenerla en vigilancia?

- No tienes nada, Thom- responde, reclinándose sobre la silla. La suela de sus zapatos quedan frente a frente, a nivel de mis ojos. - No tienes nada, en un caso que ya está armando alboroto. Las pruebas no son concluyentes, los testigos no son incriminatorios, y el maldito auto que tienes ocupando espacio, aquí abajo está más limpio que el puto trasero que me limpié esta mañana. ¿Que quieres que haga?...¿que quieres que te diga?

- Nada- le respondo, irguiéndome. Y me doy la vuelta para salir- solo...no te metas en mi trabajo, ¿vale?

- Ok, comisario experto. Sigue jugando al pilla arranca.

_Maldito cabrón. _

Me doy la media vuelta y de un manotazo le bajo los pies del escritorio.

- ¿Algo que quieras decirme Abernathy?

Haymitch aprieta la mandíbula. Su cara se descompone en un gesto de molestia que no le había visto antes; es más preocupación que fastidio lo que hay en él.

- Ojo con quienes te estás metiendo, chico.

- ¿Eso es una amenaza?

- Es una advertencia- me responde. Sus ojos azules chispeantes- ...tengo...ahm, como decirlo...informantes, en ciertos niveles del palacio de justicia. Hay quien está haciendo presión para que el caso de Mellark se cierre en unos cuantos meses, claro...sin importar si para entonces descubres algo con tus métodos.

- Espero no te hayan pagado mucho dinero

Haymitch se encoje de hombros, sin sonreír.

- El que puede, puede...y el que no se disfraza de policía y hace las veces de héroe.

- Pues dile a tus informante que se pueden ir a la puta mierda.

Y con eso salgo de su oficina, cerrando con un portazo.

A veces no entiendo si la gente en este cuartel trabaja por opción o deber. Yo considero que un buen policía debería ser un poco de ambas, pero con Abernathy...  
Jamás ha mostrado un mísero interés en el desarrollo de las investigaciones; si hay que hablar con la prensa, que vaya recursos humanos, si hay un problema con algún oficial, que la primera asistente se encargue. Si hay que hablar con las familias de las víctimas, que de la cara el oficial a cargo.

Voy hasta mi oficina por un par de documentos. El móvil en mi bolsillo vibra.

- Latier, ¿ya estás en camino?

- Si Thom, ya estamos aquí...¿tú dónde estas?

- En mi oficina- le digo. Beetee bufa- lo siento, tenía asuntos pendientes

- Si, ya imagino cuales- me dice, Latier con su particular sentido del humor- ya venga, lo estaremos esperando oficial.

- Sí, salgo enseguida.

- ¿Thom?...-tocan en la puerta-...¿puedo entrar?

- Portia, adelante.

- Gracias Thom, tengo todos los registros que me pediste y ya tengo la dirección de las mujeres.

- Gracias Portia- le digo, recibiendo los archivos- tomes sus cosas y acompáñeme. Tenemos...

- ¿Oficial?- pregunta Delly desde el marco de la puerta. Portia la saluda amablemente, luego simplemente sale por sus cosas...supongo..

- Lo alcanzo en el estacionamiento, señor

- Bien

- ¿Vas a algún lugar?- me pregunta Delly cruzada de brazos.

- Anoche atacaron la casa de Katniss, iré a revisar el peritaje y hacer algunas visitas. Estaré fuera todo el día.

- Pensé que yo era su primera asistente- me dice, con cierto nerviosismo. Tomo mi chaqueta de la silla, las llaves y la grabadora.

- Aun lo sigue siendo, Cartwright- le digo. Pero sé que ella espera algo más que eso, solo que no sé en estos momentos qué es exactamente- nos vemos mañana.

- Nos vemos mañana, señor.

.

.

.

Cuando despierto el lado de mi cama está vacío. Extiendo los brazos buscando el calor de Peeta, pero solo me encuentro con la funda de una almohada, el espacio y el silencio. Peeta no está. Peeta se ha ido.

_Peeta está desaparecido_

_-_¡PEETA!

Al abrir los ojos me encuentro en un cuarto desconocido, acostada en medio de la cama y usando una playera que no me pertenece. Mi ropa está tirada en un rincón. El aire en la habitación está viciado. Huele a...huele a sangre. Reviso mis manos, pues en mi mente se tejen las imágenes de ayer y como entré en la casa de Thom por la ventana. Cientos de rasguños van desde mis dedos hasta la muñeca.

Miro alrededor. No sé que hora es, no sé donde está el policía y no sé que es lo que debo hacer ahora. Mi mente reproduce los eventos de la noche anterior, recuerdos de un nido completamente destruido. El espacio que Peeta y yo comenzábamos a construir juntos, nuestras cosas...todo está perdido. Todo.

Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse.

No alcanzo más que a cubrirme con las mantas de la cama, cuando una mujer asoma cargando una bolsa de supermercado. Dobla hacia la izquierda y deja todo sobre la mesa. Entonces se dirige a mí.

- Thom me dijo que viniera a cuidarte, Katniss

- ¿Es amiga del policía?- le pregunto a la mujer. Viste completamente de blanco y usa unas botas de agua que no combinan con el uniforme.

La mujer me capta observándola. Sonríe y entonces se acerca.

- Me llamo Cashmere- me dice, sentándose en la cama- soy enfermera. Trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad...tal vez me ha visto ahí.

- No- le digo. Cashmere me mira como si fuera a decir algo más, pero entonces algo atrae su atención.

- Estas herida- Me toma las manos con extremo cuidado y revisa mis palmas- Thom me dijo que te revisara. Disculpa mi loca cabeza, es que me llamó de madrugada y aún estaba medio dormida. Habló de un montón de cosas, como verás él no es muy convencional que digamos. Ni siquiera tiene un refrigerador...

- ¿Él la llamó?- vuelvo a preguntar. Cashmere no alza la mirada, sino que se concentra en examinar mis heridas.

- Es lo único que...

- Ahm, sí- digo algo dubitativa. Camina hasta la pieza del frente, saca un par de cosas de la bolsa y solo entonces vuelve a mí.

- Déjame ayudarte con tus manos- me dice, sonriente. Sobre la cama caen vendas, suero fisiológico y unos guantes- ...luego puedes tomar una ducha, mientras yo le preparo el desayuno.

- No es necesario- respondo, un tanto brusca. Cashmere no me mira, pero una sonrisa aflora de en sus labios. No puedo evitar sentirme algo cohibida- ¿Qué?

- Bueno...- empieza, mientras limpia mi mano izquierda- es solo que...conozco a Thom y sé que es un gran policía y todo eso...

- ¿Qué pasa?- la interrumpo entre molesta y algo asustada porque haya sucedido cualquier cosa mientras dormía.

- Nooo- resta valor, y hace un gesto con la mano. - Es solo...que es un seco- me dice y entonces se hecha a reír. Yo la miro sin entender nada- nunca he puesto en duda las capacidades de mi amigo, pero él me advirtió que usted tendría sus dudas respecto a lo que debe hacer, así que me dejó esto...- Me dice, y del bolsillo del traje saca un móvil. - dijo que el número está grabado.

- Gracias

- No me de las gracias Katniss, cuando termine con tus manos, marcarle, ¿sí?

- Ok

Extiendo ambas manos y me concentro en cualquier cosa mientras ella limpia las más profundas. Cashmere debe presentir mis complejos, porque en el momento de vendarme se pone a charlar del clima y el frío que hace. Me pregunta que tomo al desayunar mientras limpia la otra mano. Y para cuando pone la venda ya me tiene hablando de mi hermana Prim, y lo mucho que nos cuida a todos para que nos alimentemos como corresponde.

Jamás menciona nada respecto a qué hago aquí, ni a la desaparición de Peeta, ni mis ropas en el suelo manchadas con sangre.

Cosa que agradezco totalmente.

Con la excusa de preparar la comida me deja sola en la habitación-living. Recién me doy cuenta que la casa del policía cuenta con solo tres habitaciones: dos frente a frente y una al fondo. Cashmere me deja una toalla y me indica que los guantes son para que no moje el vendaje. También me recuerda que le marque a Thom antes de tomar la ducha.

Se me ocurre mejor tomar todas las cosas, y llamarlo desde el baño: un retrete, lavamanos, y una ducha con agua fría del otro lado de la cortina. Dejo las cosas en el piso y me siento en el baño para marcar.

- Katniss...- me dice Thom, apenas contesta- ¿está bien?- me pregunta, ante mi repentino silencio.

- Ah, estoy en su casa

- Bien- me dice. Su voz se escucha mal. Como si hablara tapándose la boca con una mano- ¿Cashmere está con usted?

- Sí..

- Ella es enfermera, Katniss. La ayudará con sus heridas y se quedará con usted hasta...

- No es necesario que se tome todas estas molestias- le digo. Thom suspira del otro lado de la línea, y entonces algo parecido a una arcada retumba por el audífono del móvil. - ¿Thom?...¿Oficial Thom?

- Ejem, ejem. Lo siento, Katniss- me dice con voz estrangulada. Lo escucho toser un poco más antes de retomar la conversación- lo siento, esto no es nada agradable.

Por el teléfono escucho las voces de otros hombres burlarse.

- ¿Está usted bien?

- Sí- me dice- mire Katniss, ahora estoy trabajando. Lo más seguro es que se quede en mi casa y no le diga a nadie donde está, ni lo que ha pasado anoche.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado anoche?- pregunto, solo para saber si ya han averiguado alguna cosa.

- Lo hablaré con usted esta misma tarde- me responde. Hay algo de incomodidad en la forma como lo dice- Katniss, por favor haga caso y quédese ahí. Su casa está aislada por el tema de la investigación y tengo a un mar de periodistas afuera esperando averiguar alguna cosa. Lo mejor es que se quede donde está.

- Está bien- acepto. De solo escuchar la palabra periodista me dan escalofríos. No sé como lidiar con ellos, no puedo, ni quiero en estos momentos donde lo único que me interesa es recuperar a Peeta. Thom vuelve a suspirar.

- Vale, iré por usted pasado el medio día Katniss. Hasta entonces evite salir, hablar con algún familiar...sé que la casa de sus padres no queda lejos...pero lo mejor y por su seguridad es que permanezca oculta. Si sus amigos la llaman, cualquiera sea, avíseme.

- Esta bien oficial- le digo, jurando más para mí que para él. No salir se me hará bastante difícil- lo estaré esperando.

- Hasta entonces, Katniss.

- Gracias, y hasta entonces...

.

.

.

- ¿Le envío el informe a tu asistente?- me pregunta Latier. Su equipo acaba de terminar de tomar las muestras, por mi salud mental, y ahora se dispone a volver a cuartel. Han sido unas largas cuatro horas de ver mierda.

- No, las pasaré a retirar yo mismo.

- Está bien- me dice cerrando sus archivos- lo espero en mi oficina, entonces. ¡Vamos muchachos!, a salir por atrás...

- ¿Algo que pueda adelantar sin sus jueguitos de química?- le pregunto, mientras caminamos a la salida trasera del edificio. El frontis es un caos.

- Bueno, a evaluar por la cantidad de sangre no creo que provenga en su totalidad del cuerpo del señor Mellark- me dice. También pensé eso a penas entré. Las paredes, el piso, parte del techo. Casi todo estaba tapizado por capas de diverso grosor de sangre, en distintos grados de coagulación. El hedor era casi insoportable. - Yo creo que lo más factible es que sea sangre animal o algo parecido.

- ¿Puedes determinar la hora a la que ocurrió el asalto?

- Sí, pero tendrás que esperar a que tenga todos mis juguetes a la mano- comenta sonriente. Se quita el par de guantes ensangrentados y los deja en la bolsa de desechos que sostiene uno de los peritos- Además las vísceras que encontramos en la habitación...

- Los intestinos...

- Bueno, no eran precisamente humanos.

- Y las cosas quemadas tampoco estaban aquí cuando fueron incineradas...- comento, ganando una mirada de aprobación.

- Lo más probable es que hayan entrado antes al departamento, quemaran las cosas y luego las trajeran otra vez.

- ¿Alguna cosa que haya quedado en buen estado?- pregunto sin muchas esperanzas. Mi poca resistencia me jugó una mala pasada en esta ocasión, así que no pude internarme mucho en el dormitorio.

- Sí, pero verás las fotos y las cosas en el cuartel.

- No dejes que nadie más se acerque al material, ¿entendido?

- Por supuesto oficial- me dice en tono de broma- puedes confiar en mí, Thom. No soy de los que se venden fácilmente.

- Está bueno saberlo.

- Vienes a almorzar o...- me pregunta, pero al advertir en los periodistas que rodean el perímetro trasero, opta por darme palmaditas en la espalda.- buena suerte con ellos.

- Portia se hará cargo, yo tengo otros asuntos que atender.

- Pues buena suerte entonces, igual la necesitas

- Buena suerte- le digo.

Y en verdad esta vez deseo que los resultados sean mucho más favorables que los anteriores.

.

.

.

Por más que intento mantener a raya mis pensamientos, tarde o temprano las defensas me fallan. Creí en el gran amor que ofreció Peeta, creí en sus besos robados y en sus caricias. Creí en él y en su promesa de amarme para toda la vida y con eso le vendí mi alma al mejor postor. Nadie puede lastimarte si te mantienes al margen. Nadie piensa en hacerte daño cuando no eres nada. ¿Por que interesarse en una chica más de la Veta?.

Las lágrimas me asaltan, mi cuerpo tiembla de dolor y remordimiento. No hay coherencia ni cohesión, solo ideas. Dolor. Pena. Angustia. Esa una mala mezcla de emociones cuando estás enamorado. Resultan ser un bomba cuyo único alivio son las lágrimas.

Han pasado cinco días desde la desaparición de Peeta, y no hay un segundo que no piense en él. Que no piense en lo que esté haciendo, que no piense...que él sigue con vida. Y aunque aferrarme a nuestra unión está bien, aunque no pierda la fé en recuperarlo, mi mente me prohíbe pensar en nada más. Si Peeta sigue vivo aquello implica condiciones. Y si fue raptado para pedir una recompensa lo más probable es que lo lastimen o le hagan daño para presionar. He visto esa clase de películas. He visto el dolor y el sufrimiento en su rostro cada maldita noche cuando simplemente no puedo controlar lo que sueño. Grita por ayuda. Grita mi nombre y yo no puedo hacer nada. Veo su dolor y despertar, es solo estar consciente que es muy posible que mis miedos sean reales. Que Peeta esté gritando en estos momentos en los que estoy bajo la ducha.

_No puedo dormir. No hay descanso para mí._

Me encojo en una esquina, y aunque tengo ganas de gritar me muerdo los labios. Las noches que he pasado sola, casi creo volverme loca. Loca de dolor, de angustia. No puedo fallarle. No otra vez. Tengo que encontrarlo, volver al día en que nos casábamos y hacerlo mío. Protegerle de lo que sea.

No puedo fallarle. No puedo perder el control.

Peeta me necesita.

Cuando las lágrimas se agotan y mi labio sangra, es cuando es tiempo de cortar el agua fría y hacerle frente al mundo. Me envuelvo con la toalla que dejó Thom, salgo de la ducha y me visto como puedo en el espacio reducido. Me siento inútil estando aquí sin hacer nada. Me siento estúpida. Pero me guardo todo, vuelvo a respirar y le doy cara a una sonriente mujer. La casa no es muy grande, pero estoy segura que no emití sonidos al llorar. Aún así me queda mirando con cierto aire de tristeza.

- Ahm..ya estas lista- me dice, restregandose las manos.

-Sí- le digo. No parece extrañarle mi particular vestimenta: un pijama masculino que me queda enorme.

- Entonces ven- me dice, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. - No sabía si querías desayunar o almorzar, así que preparé emparedados. También hice un poco de té y chocolate caliente.

- Gracias- le digo, apartando una de las sillas- no...no tenías que...

- Oh y prendí el brasero por el frío. No me extrañaría que pesques un resfrío con esas pintas- me dice, sirviéndome un poco de chocolate- iré a ver si Thom tiene algunas mantas o..

- ¡No!...no es necesario

- ¿Ya habló con él?- me pregunta, sentándose frente a mí.

- Sí, me dejó las cosas claras- le explico.

- Que bien-dice Cashmere. Sonríe abiertamente y luego toma su emparedado. Yo hago lo mismo con el mío.

- Ahm, ¿no tienes que trabajar?- le pregunto, cuando el silencio es una constante entre nosotras. Ni siquiera llueve. Y no digamos que soy de conversaciones, pero el silencio es aun peor de todos modos. Y cashmere se ve que es muy buena rellenando espacios.

_Justo como Peeta_

_- _No- me responde, luego de dar un gran sorbo a su taza de té.

- Es que por el uniforme, pensé que...

- Ah- Cashmere se mira el uniforme y luego a mí- bueno, es que pensé que sería más adecuado si vestía de enfermera. Ya sabes. Nadie duda de un médico, y como no nos conocíamos...bueno, pensé que sería más seguro si venía como enfermera que como una civil cualquiera.

Sonrío al comentario

- Todo entra por la vista- le digo.

- Sí. Hoy es mi día libre.

- Lamento que tengas que estar aquí conmigo- le pido disculpas, pero Cashmere niega con la cabeza.

- Oye, no pasa nada. Thom jamás me pide favores, así que aproveché esta oportunidad única para hacer algo por él

Intrigada dejo la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa

- ¿Se conocen hace mucho?

Cashmere lo medita un poco, mientras yo le doy una mordida a mi emparedado.

- Mmm, bueno, digamos que desde que tengo unos 16 años...quizás más.

- Eran compañeros de curso- asumo. Sonrío, porque aunque no sé que clase de relación mantenga con Thom, me hace pensar en los recuerdos que atesoro. Recuerdos de una pareja a la que nada le importaba, salvo la relación que construían juntos.

Cashmere me mira divertida

- Katniss, estudiamos en la misma escuela

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, bueno...tú estabas algunos niveles más arriba, pero sé reconocer a una chica cazadora de ojos grises acompañada por un regio hijo de minero unos tantos años mayor.

Bajo la mirada.

Los recuerdos me invaden como las hormigas a la comida. Días de campo, días de bosque. Largas jornadas de silenciosas conversaciones, de recolección y compartir ganancias. Mis recuerdos con Gale.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- me pregunta Cashmere, con precaución. Me sorprende un poco su mirar. La verdad es que me sorprende un poco toda ella: rubia, guapa, ojos de color.

- Eras una de las chicas que vivía con los comerciantes...- le digo. Cashmere abre la boca, como entendiendo al fin lo que me tenía tan silenciosa, y entonces esboza una bella sonrisa.

- Es raro que haya estudiado en una escuela pública de la Veta con los recursos de mis papás...- comenta pensativa- pero mi hija también estudia ahí, digo, tú le haces clases de biología.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendida- ¿quien es?- varios rostros de niñas rubias con ojos de color invaden mi cabeza.

- Misha- me dice.

_Oh, la pequeña Misha..._

_Una pequeña nenaza de grandes ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello negro. Es bastante tímida y he escuchado que le gusta mucho la literatura. _

_- _La pequeña cuenta cuentos- le digo. Cashmere sonríe.

- Sí, es toda una mentirosa

- Si no te hubiera conocido, no habría pensado que era tu niña. La verdad que cuando me dijiste, pensé en algunas chicas rubias de piel aceitunada que estudian en el colegio de Veta...-la observo, y sí...ahí está el parecido- la pequeña Misha tiene tus ojos.

- Gracias Katniss

- ¿El padre es un regio minero unos tantos años mayor?- pregunto, intentando sonar pícara. Su semblante se ensombrece, pero no pierde la sonrisa, ni esa mirada chispeante que mantiene en todo momento.

- Yo no fui tan afortunada Katniss- me dice. Le da un sorbo a su taza de té y hace una mueca de disgusto- brrrrrrrrr, está frío.

- ¿Te sirvo más?

- Si, por favor.

Cuando vuelvo con la taza de té caliente, Cashmere tiene abiertos sobre la mesa un montón de bombones de chocolate.

- ¿Y eso?- pregunto. Cashmere se encoge de hombros.

- Thom los tenía, no creo que se moleste porque nos robemos algunos.

- Robarle bombones a un oficial de policía, que bonito- le digo. Ambas nos echamos a reír.

- Thom no es esa clase de policía, Katniss.

- ¿Thom también estudió en una escuela de la Veta?

Cashmere se encoje de hombros

- No lo sé- me dice, sonriendo- no me mires así.

- Es que...es como si lo conocieras de toda la vida.

- Él ya era un hombre cuando entró en ella- comenta con tristeza- es lo más parecido al amor platónico de una adolescente

Y avergonzada se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. Yo me río.

- Oh vamos, Cashmere, tampoco es que estés tan vieja para soñar con un amor así.

- Thom no es la clase de hombre a la que amas así- me explica- él es mas de la clase de héroe. Uno con el que siempre puedas contar, aunque sea un tanto rudo...

- Sí- admito. También me parece que sus formas son bastante peculiares- solo espero que haga bien su trabajo

Cashmere presiente mi tristeza. Extiende una mano para alcanzar la mía, y no la aparta hasta que recupero el control.

Ya no quiero llorar

- Tienes que confiar en él, Katniss- me dice. Toma su taza de te y aparta el calor con un soplido- Thom es la clase de hombre que nunca te va a fallar. Sin importar si la suerte está o no a nuestro favor, él no se detendrá por nada con tal de devolverte aquello que te arrebataron a la fuerza.

- Que te devolvió a tí- pregunto sin tacto alguno. Inmediatamente me callo, y aparto la mirada avergonzada. Cashmere aguarda un momento reflexivo, perdida en su taza de té.

- Mi dignidad- dice finalmente.

Alzo la mirada y en su rostro leo gratitud, añoranza y algo de paz.

- Cashmere, yo...

- Thom entró en mi vida cuando tenia 16 años- me dice, interrumpiéndome.- él ya era todo un hombre. Yo debí ser su segundo o tercer caso en su carrera ..

- Cashmere, no es...

- Me violaron cuando tenía 16 años, Katniss-comenta en total calma- mi hija es la fuerza que no me dejó caer, mi hija y el oficial de policía que se encargó de hundir en la cárcel al maldito desgraciado que fracturo mi vida.

- Cashmere...

- No te cuento esto por lo que estás pasando- me dice- te lo digo porque al principio yo también estaba como tú ahora, perdida. Aferrándome a las pequeñas luces de esperanza que un hombre me entregaba día a día. Thom simplemente me decía, vaya a casa Cashmere, déjeme hacer mi trabajo. No lo entendí entonces, pero lo que trataba de decirme realmente, a mis cortos 16 años es vuelve a casa Cashmere, vuelve a casa, a tu vida o a lo que fue de ella porque yo estoy luchando ahora por tí. Yo soy el que busca justicia, yo seré quien no se detenga jamas hasta devolverte lo que te fue arrebatado.

- Y lo hizo...- comento, mientras las lágrimas fluyen sin que pueda hacer nada para detenerlas.

- Sí- me dice- sí, cuando alejé el odio y la desesperanza de mi corazón. Cuando aparté el miedo pude darme cuenta que estaba embarazada. Pude darme cuenta que ese ser no tenía la culpa de lo que me hicieron a mí...y no sabía si sería capas de verla a los ojos sin recordar lo que ese mal nacido me hizo. Pero Thom luchó por mí sin importarle nada, yo ahora lucho por ella, sin importarme nada de lo que pudo haber pasado. A veces nos cuestionamos tantas cosas, y olvidamos lo importante...

- Yo lo amo- digo, sin poder contener más mis sollozos. Cashmere no se aproxima a decirme que me calle, que no llore, que ya pasará. Cashmere no limpia mis lágrimas. Cashmere no contiene mi tormento, lo deja simplemente ser. Me escucha en silencio, y yo lo dejo salir. Lloro, grito, gimo porque el dolor es algo inaguantable- ...yo lo amo. Y no sé donde pueda estar...no sé porque le hicieron esto. Si ahora mismo está bien, si lo lastiman, si ha comido, si ha bebido agua. No sé en qué condiciones lo tienen. Le pido a Dios todos los días que por favor me lo devuelva, pero parece que no lo hago bien. Parece que en mi vida cuando brilla un halo de luz, él tiene la costumbre de aplacarla. ¡PORQUE!- grito- ¡PORQUE!...PEETA ES UN BUEN HOMBRE, EL MEJOR QUE HE CONOCIDO EN MI VIDA...Y YO LE FALLÉ COMO PAREJA. YO NO FUI CAPAS DE CONTENER SU PENA, SU DOLOR. LO DEJÉ PASAR, DEJÉ PASAR LA OPORTUNIDAD DE HABLAR CON ÉL, DE AYUDARLE, SIMPLEMENTE DEJÉ PASAR QUE HABLARA CONMIGO PORQUE TENÍA MIEDO A LO QUE FUERA A DECIR. TENÍA MIEDO A QUE LAS COSAS CAMBIARAN Y PEETA ERA CONSCIENTE DE MI MIEDO. PEETA SABÍA QUE NO SOY TAN FUERTE COMO ÉL PARA SOPORTAR LAS COSAS, PEETA SABÍA Y SE SACRIFICÓ POR MÍ...Y LO SIENTO MUCHO. LO SIENTO MUCHO...¡YA NO PUEDO CON ESTO!...

- Katniss- dice Cashmere, y soy yo la corro a sus brazos.

- Él me llamó a las tres de la mañana, él me llamó, me necesitaba y yo no contesté porque estaba bailando. Estaba celebrando mi ultimo día de soltería. ¿Porque celebrar mi soltería?...Para qué, si Peeta es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Yo debí estar con él esa noche, yo no debí pasar por alto su dolor. Yo debí ser más fuerte...y lo siento...lo siento tanto...

- No te culpes- me dice Cashmere, soportando el peso de mi cuerpo.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...

- Katniss...yo..

- No pude escucharlo...y lo siento tanto...lo siento tanto...lo siento

_Perdóname Peeta_

_Lo siento_

_._

_._

_._

Son casi las dos de la tarde cuando llego por fin al perímetro de la funesta. Salir de la casa de los Mellark fue toda una odisea. Malditas ratas fisgonas. Ya estoy harto de los seguimientos y los enfrentamientos constantes con ese tropel de entrometidos.

Apago el motor frente a la puerta principal. Este es el último día que la discoteca estará cerrada, así que no creo que mi presencia acá sea muy bienvenida. Al menos no por el dueño, que indirectamente está implicado en un caso criminal de proporciones insospechadas.

_¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo?_

- ¿Busca algo oficial?- me pregunta un hombre, asomando por el portón principal de la funesta.

- A Peeta Mellark, ¿lo ha visto?- pregunto en broma. El hombre se hecha a reír, y luego se acerca con algo en las manos.

Es un diario

- Tal parece que todo Panem busca a su muchacho- me dice. Ya frente a mí estira una mano para saludarme- Soy Cinna, dueño de la discoteca.

- Mucho gusto Cinna, me llamo...

- Thom- Cinna sonríe con satisfacción y luego alza el periódico- ...yo creo que su nivel de popularidad ha aumentado un tanto...

- Lo cual lo beneficia a usted también- le indico- si sale mi nombre en publicaciones diarias, también aparece ahí el nombre de La Funesta.

- La Funesta- sonríe. Y luego extiende el diario donde aparece una plana completa referida al caso- no Cinna.

- ¿Y quien es Cinna?- le pregunto. El hombre se cruza de brazos y me mira desafiante.

- Sé a lo que viene oficial Thom- me dice, sin reparos. Me preparo para lo que viene, supongo que el hombre no me va a dejar entrar o dar vueltas por la discoteca- venga, yo lo llevo

- ¿Como?

- Que si hay un Peeta Mellark en mi negocio, prefiero que lo encuentre usted antes que yo- bromea. Pone un brazo sobre mi hombro y me invita a seguirlo.

El portón de la discoteca es solo una distracción. Ahora me doy cuenta que no es más que un viejo galpón a las orillas del bosque que queda por la pista principal para salir del Distrito. Tras lo que es una fachada de latas viejas, hay una especie de cabina para la seguridad. El espacio permite que entre una persona de pie, y de las cajas de metal en los costados dos guardias hacen la inspección pertinente. También hay un pequeño espacio para dejar los bolsos y que una tercera persona los registre. Luego, el ingreso es libre hacia las diferentes pistas de baile que ofrece el local.

_I've been searching for you _

_I heard a cry within my soul _

_I've never had a yearning _

_quite like this before _

_Know that you are walking _

_right through my door _

- Espero que la música no le moleste- me dice el hombre, mientras abre la rejilla- pero le dije al DJ que viniera a hacer las pruebas. Como sabe estuvimos fuera de juego durante unos días...

- No pasa nada- le digo, mientras paso por las rejillas- su personal debe ser bastante amplio

- Sí, bueno...uno hace lo que puede con lo que tiene- comenta, mientras entramos en la primera pista. Desde el primer piso puedo ver la cabina del DJ junto a unas pantallas de gran tamaño. El perímetro lo establece el bar y en unas especies de plataforma se aseguran las áreas exclusivas.

- Esas son las zonas VIP- señalo. Cinna voltea a verlas y hace un gesto de malestar.

- Vamos a verlas y así usted mismo sale de dudas

_All of my life _

_Where have you been _

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again _

_And if that day comes _

_I know we could win _

_I wonder if I'll ever see you again_

El acceso a las plataformas es gracias a una escalera única en forma de caracol. Cinna abre una especie de trampilla de metal y se acerca a la pared para encender las luces. Tampoco es que aporten realmente al lugar, son entre rojas y azules, con sofás por todo el contorno, cojines y alfombra abultada. Es más como una habitación.

Cinna me queda mirando y apunta hacia el techo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿Un espejo?- pregunto. Cinna cabecea y encuentra mi mirada en el techo.

- Usted sabrá, oficial- me dice, cruzándose de brazos- los gustos de la gente son de lo más variado.

- Pensé que la gente venía aquí a divertirse

- Eso mismo- afirma, como meditándolo un poco- que cree que hacen los clientes aquí

Bajamos y salimos de la primera pista de baile. Cinna me conduce pista a pista, todas con esas plataformas especiales, y decoración acorde al tipo de música que reproducen. Lo que sí no varía, son la utilidad de esas plataformas.

- Aun no me enseña los salones VIP- indico, mientras salimos de la zona del bar. Cinna me queda mirando y luego se encoje de hombros.

- Tampoco y es la exclusividad misma.

- Bueno, luego de ver esas plataformas- le digo, mostrando cierta inocencia. Por supuesto que sé de perversiones. Persigo a maníacos y pederastas.

- Usted nunca ha ido al Capitolio, ¿verdad?

- Un par de veces, sí- comento con naturalidad- pero no tengo especial interés en prostitutas y ese tipo de cosas

Cinna se burla

- No toda la gente que se mete en esas cabinas lo hace con prostitutas oficial

- No imagino a que pareja se le ocurriría practicar sexo en ese lugar

- Sexo, orgías, maratones- se encoje de hombros- yo ofrezco el servicio pero no soy el que paga por él.

- Por supuesto, la filosofía de cada quien sabe lo que hace.

- Dios pone las reglas, el diablo la tentación..

- Y el hombre elige- finalizo por él. Cinna me queda mirando, como estudiando mis reacciones.

- Exactamente

Lo que corresponde al salón VIP es un área aislada de las pistas y las palataformas. Se accede al lugar por un conducto entre paredes. Las latas rechinan al subir la estrecha escalera de madera.

- ¿A usted se le ocurrió toda la infraestructura?- le pregunto. Tiro de la camisa que se engancha en un clavo.

- Hay que ser creativos para atraer a las masas

- Usted si sabe

Hay conductos y pasillos entre las paredes que separan las diferentes pistas de baile. Al salir de la escalera principal, diferentes habitaciones se abren en un amplio espacio. El segundo piso, pienso. Apenas atravesado por un pasillo principal, escasa iluminación y ventanas resguardadas con rejas de metal.

Me acerco a la ventana y la fuerzo para saber si abre.

- ¿Usted estaba la noche que desapareció Peeta Mellark?

- Yo no estoy aquí por las noches, oficial.

- ¿Cómo?...no es usted el dueño

- Pero no el administrador- explica- le pago a alguien mas para que lidie con borrachos y libidinosos

- Él es el responsable de lo que pasa en la discoteca cada noche.

- Ya le dije, el local es mío. Yo contrato a mis empleados, pero la noche le pertenece al administrador.

- Así que se lava las manos con lo referente a Peeta

- ¿Lavarme las manos?- pregunta. Camina hasta donde estoy y mira por la ventana- yo no quiero que mi negocio se vea involucrado en un homicidio- me dice

- Nunca he dicho que hayan matado a alguien

- ¿A, no?

- No

Cinna no deja de mirar por la ventana. Es como si tratara de decirme algo, más que una confesión, sino hablar en clave. Revelar información. Ayudar con la investigación.

- Hay quienes podemos ver cosas que otros no ven- suelta de repente.

Sigo con la mirada el punto que mira a través de los barrotes: la dirección hacia donde se encontró el auto de Peeta.

- ¿Usa cámaras de seguridad, Cinna?

Solo entonces se aparta de la ventana

- Venga, le mostraré.


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 11**

_¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo?_

Peeta nunca salió de la discoteca, estoy viendo el momento exacto en que un tipo lo empuja. Veo el momento en que un guardia de seguridad los separa, y un Peeta ensangrentado se acerca a una mujer solo para preguntar si está bien. Lo leo en sus labios. Es la misma chica que horas antes estaba siendo hostigada por el borracho. La misma que recibió un golpe en la cara, la misma que se limpia el rostro con un pañuelo que Mellark le entrega.

Todo está bien hasta entonces. Las nudistas hicieron su ingreso al VIP pero el único que salió del lugar es Mellark, bastante cabreado. Lo veo cuando la chica le devuelve el pañuelo y entonces lo mete en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

_¿A donde vas?_

Se pierde entre un mar de gente, pero no es eso lo que me extraña, sino que un tipo le viene siguiendo el paso. Y no es cualquier tipo, es Finnick Odair. Lo alcanza en medio de la pista de baile. Discuten. Finnick lo abraza en medio del gentío al margen de la situación. Le habla al oído, pero Mellark solo hecha a gritar, con la cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Que fue lo que le dijo?, ¿que fue lo que discutieron antes de salir de ahí?. Peeta deja caer la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, pero cuando Finnick va a consolarlo, Mellark lo aparta. Se aleja, empujando entre la gente. Sale del local.

- No hay cámaras en el estacionamiento- me dice Cinna. Está de pie junto a mí- ...pero sabes donde lleva esa salida

- Lo sé- le digo.

- El administrador podría aportar más, ¿no crees?

- Podría ser

- Ya sabes donde vive- me dice, sacando el registro de video. - Toma

- Sabes que voy a volver- le digo. Cinna se encoje de hombros

- Te echaré a patadas-me explica con calma- y si soy llevado a declarar, simplemente lo negaré todo

- ¿Esta bodega lleva a alguna parte?

- No que yo sepa

- Volveré para registrarla- le advierto. Hecho una mirada a la oficina al fondo y entre las sombras veo unas cajas con alcohol. El subterráneo tiene solo una rampa desde la cual acceder desde la discoteca, y un elevador para hacerlo desde fuera. Eso es todo. Cinna me mostró ambas y le creo cuando me dice no conocer algún pasaje oculto.

Ese será mi trabajo.

- ¿Necesita ayuda con la salida?- me pregunta, mientras caminamos a la rampa.

- ¿Cómo?...no me diga que piensa buscar el cuerpo mientras estoy fuera

Cinna sonríe

- Tengo asuntos pendientes en la oficina del administrador.

- No imagino esos asuntos- le digo irónicamente.

- Buenas tardes oficial Thom

Estrecho la mano del hombre, el cd con la grabación va a parar al bolsillo de mi camisa. Seguramente deba dejarlo en el auto antes de internarme en el bosque...

_Pero ya no confío ni en mí mismo._

- Buenas tardes, Cinna.

El crujir de hojas bajo mis pies, lejos de incomodarme me da confianza. Estoy solo, alejándome de la discoteca. Hice las llamadas pertinentes a la unidad de Latier, y una brigada extra por si es necesario tomar medidas de aislamiento, sin embargo para cuando estén aquí, yo ya estaré en el mismo lugar donde encontramos el auto de Mellark.

El camino es solitario..

Que más iba a esperar de un bosque. El viento que corre transmite la humedad que hace parte del Distrito, los viejos árboles danzan a su voluntad, la hierva crece. Casi puedo palpar el paso de tiempo a través de mis dedos. Miro el horizonte. Bien podría ser sacado de una película de terror, claro, si no viviera aquí desde siempre. A cada tanto miro atrás, solo por precaución. La Funesta sigue allí como la casa en la pintura, solo que más pequeña, borrosa y media oculta por los árboles.

_¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo?_

Veinte minutos de caminata y ya estoy bajo el mismo árbol. Doy vueltas por un perímetro inexistente. En mi cabeza se tejen las imágenes del auto detenido, los peritos tomando muestras, y una proyección mía repasando el suelo con el pie. En aquella ocasión la lluvia estaba cerca y las hojas sumergidas en el barrial.

Me inclino sobre mi posición y toco la tierra fértil a los pies del árbol. No sé porqué razón llevo mis dedos al frente para olerlos. El impulso valida mi instinto policial cuando entre la humedad y el rocío de la hierva arrastrada, detecto olor a gasolina.

Retrocedo un par de pasos, más por la impresión que por técnica policíaca, y me arrimo al árbol tras de mí. El olor no hace más que intensificar. Miro el árbol: un viejo con ramas depresivas que a pesar de todo me mira desafiante. Me seco las manos contra el pantalón, tiro del peso de mi cuerpo y quedo colgando de una rama. Con mucho más empeño del que creí necesario, logro trepar completamente y avanzar unos cuantos metros sin saber el porque, solo sé que tengo que llegar más allá.

Agradezco de corazón que en estos momentos la soledad prive mis intentos por ser un hábil escalador. Me sujeto con lo que puedo, las ramas se hacen más flacas y en un par de metros más dudo mucho que soporten el peso de mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que mis brazos lo sigan haciendo como hasta ahora.

_¿Qué es lo que no estoy viendo?_

Me recupero de la fatiga y el cansancio, dejando un pie enganchado en una rama más abajo y el otro en una más próxima. Paso ambos brazos por sobre mi cabeza y me sujeto firmemente de la rama. Solo entonces me concentro en la panorámica, más que en el trabajo de estabilizarme sobre el árbol.

Puedo ver la carretera que une el Distrito 12 con ambos Distritos. Puedo ver parte de la discoteca, bastante desmejorada de la cara que da al bosque. Por el otro costado veo solo más árboles y el saludo del viento de lluvia, y del costado izquierdo es igual. Desalentado, me aferro a la madera húmeda, para abrazar tronco del árbol y poder girar. El olor a gasolina no hace más que intensificar, inclusive a esta altura, pero ello no resta impresión al panorama que estoy viendo desde el árbol. Unos diez metros más allá de la funesta hay un acantilado.

_Mierda_

El instinto me atrae hacia el frente, lo cual es un error puesto que no estoy lo suficientemente firme. Me tambaleo un poco y pierdo el horizonte. Cuando logro estabilizarme escucho el bamboleo del viento, mucho más cerca de lo que cualquiera pudiera sentirlo. Un dolor agudo aqueja mi sien. Es un corte, un fino corte que poco a poco baña mi mejilla y parte del ojo con mi sangre. Tembloroso examino los dedos ensangrentados y busco un origen a la agresión. En la base del árbol, distingo a un sujeto completamente vestido de negro, con arco y flecha apuntando en mi dirección.

_Puta mierda_

Una segunda flecha pasa a centímetros de mi cuerpo. Ojalá me sintiera satisfecho de mi velocidad de reacción, pero entre la sangre que nubla la vista de mi ojo derecho, la sensación de vértigo combinada con el miedo, la ansiedad, y la certeza de ser un blanco fácil, la precisión se olor a gasolina toma su lugar en este complejo puzzle cuando desde la base del árbol el mejor de mis sentidos capta el olor del fuego.

.

.

.

Sé que mi cuerpo duerme porque Cashmere me dió un tranquilizante. Sé que la pasividad de mis manos es obra y gracia de un fármaco, que hace cuando le antoja con la tenacidad de mis músculos, pero es total y absolutamente obsoleto con la vorágine que experimenta lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Estoy recostada en el sofá, mientras Cashmere y la pequeña Misha trabajan en un cuestionario de matemáticas. Los problemas no se le dan bien a la chica, y aunque me gradué de biología en la Universidad a plena consciencia le digo que la entiendo, porque yo tampoco podía con ellas. Si no hubiera sido por Peeta...

Otra cosa más que agradecerle. Otra cosa más que le debo. Otra cosa más...

Las observo, la pequeña niña hija de un mal nacido que abusó de Cashmere, trabaja duro y da lo mejor de sí mientras su madre le acaricia la espalda. Ambas sonríen cuando los resultados a los ejercicios salen bien, y cuando alguno de ellos se hace insufrible, Cashmere simplemente toma uno de los chocolates de Thom y le dice que ya es demasiado. Que a veces es mejor dejarlo reposar y luego ya se irán dando las cosas.

Peeta sería como Cashmere. Peeta le daría galletas a una niña rubia y de ojos azules, la alzaría en brazos y diría las palabras correctas para alentarle. Peeta le contaría cuentos por las noches, limpiaría sus lágrimas, y jamás se cansaría de repetirle lo mucho que la ama. Peeta merece tener un hijo. Peeta merece ser padre, sin importar si la mujer que lo lleve en el vientre sea otra o yo. Él merece estar aquí más de lo que lo merezco yo misma. Y sin embargo las cosas se suceden solas y terminan en resultados injustos.

_La gente que es buena sufre penas y desgracias. La gente que es mala lo tiene todo al alcance de la mano. _Así pensaba yo cuando era una niña y cazaba en el bosque. De esa manera catalogábamos a las personas Gale y yo. Esos ricos que lo tienen todo, esos ricos que no comparten lo que tienen, por esos ricos que pasamos hambre. La vida me unió a un hombre adinerado y me ha permitido observar que ni el más rico ni el más pobre posee el bien de la felicidad en sus manos, tanto como el que busca de ella pese a las dificultades que lo agobian.

Así era Peeta en la facultad. Un chico sencillo con todo y nada, siempre dispuesto a ceder una sonrisa. Y esto soy yo ahora, una mujer que olvidó juzgar por las apariencias y es capaz de valorar lo que tiene cada quien en su corazón. También le debo eso. Le debo mi felicidad y a pesar del dolor y la angustia que representa el no tenerle, mi mente acucia estos breves instantes y los atesora en mi corazón. La felicidad es tan fácil de alcanzar, pero no por ello menos compleja de ver.

**TANTANTANTANTANTAN...TANTANTANTANTANTANTANTANTAN...TANTANTANTANTAN**

Cashmere me mira desde la mesa con expresión sobresaltada.

- Yo voy- me dice. Misha la observa desde la mesa.

No puedo simplemente quedarme recostada, pero a las órdenes de mi mente apenas y soy capaz de mover un dedo. ¿Quien es?, ¿qué es lo que quiere?, ¿saben que estoy aquí?, ¿será Thom?

Son un mar de preguntas. Un mar de respuestas. Un mar de emociones cuando escucho el cerrar de la puerta y una fragancia terriblemente familiar empaña mis sentidos; canela.

- ¿Quien era?- pregunto. Cashmere me mira confundida desde el pasillo con algo entre los dedos.

- No era nadie- me dice- pero dejaron esto a los pies de la puerta, es..

- Canela

Empiezo a temblar en tanto el olor intensifica y miles de imágenes de Peeta, horneando y cocinando, invaden mi mente. Cierro los ojos y me escucho gritar. Ordenarle a Cashmere que me ayude a levantar, ante su reacción tardía cuando me lancé desde el sofá. No permito que la maldita droga anestesie mis músculos, no dejo que mis piernas desfallezcan mientras me las arreglo como puedo para salir al pasillo y abrir la puerta hasta el final. Cashmere me dice que espere, pero mi corazón sabe que lo que parece un inofensivo clavo de olor dulce, no es más que un artilugio para recordarme a Peeta.

Corro sin mirar el barrial que se pega a los pantalones. Corro y sigo las huellas transcritas que van desde la casa de Thom, al final de un callejón de la Veta, hasta la calle principal que cruza mi humilde ciudadela de norte a sur. Sé que llamo la atención, y no solo por la ropa. Sé que a pesar del vendaje de las manos, mi cercanía a Peeta y mi andar, estas personas reconocen quien soy porque aquí viví casi por veinte años de mi vida. No ven a la mujer siguiendo huellas, ven a la chica cazadora que vendía ardillas junto con su padre.

Y sin saber como, el rastro me lleva al final del callejón principal. Las alambradas no me cortan el paso, mis labios rechinan ante la presión de mis dientes, y mis pies agradecen el fresco de la hierva. Estoy cansada, más de lo normal por el efecto de las drogas, pero aun soy capaz de distinguir el ruido del crujir de hojas y ramas. Sé distinguir entre el propio sonido del bosque y lo ajeno a el. Sé, que me vienen siguiendo. Recién me doy cuenta, pero eso no resta la valía de salir por Peeta y enfrentarme a lo que sea.

Sigo caminando, mis ojos vigilan el frente y mis oídos la retaguardia.

_Sé que estás ahí, lo sé. _

El olor a canela se hace más fuerte y ya voy llegando a un claro. Sé que pronto aparecerá la roca donde nos juntábamos con Gale. Reconozco el respirar del viento, el zumbido de los árboles al mecerse, y el crujir de ramas cuando mi acechante acelera el paso. Tomo lo primero que hay a la vista (una rama rota y algo putrefacta), y me armo de valor para encararle. Sucede eb un segundo, giro con el corazón en la garganta ante un horizonte fresco y libre de cualquier sombra. O eso es lo que creo, hasta que mis sentidos me advierten que esto no termina.

- ¡Ah!- grito, cuando una rama gruesa pasa frente a mis narices y rueda por el suelo.

Entonces veo una luz brillante, escucho la rama que se rompe y el dolor le sigue después, en mi cabeza. Me han engañado, pienso. Me han engañado y ahora voy a morir yo también.

La gravedad me arrastra de espalda, y en medio del violento suceder de imágenes, distingo una sombra cadavérica colgando de un árbol. Las pisadas están cerca, ya casi no veo nada más que los pies desnudos ir y venir al son del viento. Mi mirada se enfoca más allá del verde de los árboles y entonces veo...

Creo ver..

A...

_...Katniss..._

_...Katniss.._

_Kat_

_Katniss_

___¿estás ahí?_

_¿Katniss?...¿Katniss?.._

_¿estás ahí?_

_¿Katniss?_

_¿Estás ahí?...¿Estás ahí?_

_¿Katniss?_

_- ¿Peeta?_

_- Ey, tú- me sonríe. _

_- Ey, tú...-le digo, y me inclino para estar más cerca, pero algo me lo impide. Algo, no sé que es..._

_- ¿Estas ahí?- me pregunta Peeta. Su mirada atraviesa mi alma, su rostro es algo que quiero conservar por siempre en mi memoria: sereno. Le sonrío. Sé que esto es un sueño. _

_- Siempre- le respondo. Y Peeta sonríe. _

_Él si puede acercarse, él si puede besar mi frente y limpiar mis lágrimas. _

_Nos miramos un largo tiempo_

_Sus ojos azules, esas pequeñas perlas que florecen solo cuando me ve a mí. Solo cuando estamos así de unidos, así de juntos. No puede haber dolor ni amor. Solo calma. Mensajes secretos. Complicidad. _

_Peeta cierra los ojos entonces, yo no puedo moverme, yo solo..._

_Soy arrastrada hasta un recuerdo_

_-¡Peeta!- le digo. Porque no me quiero ir sin antes ver esa sonrisa una vez más- No me abandones, por favor.._

_- No- me dice. Pero poco a poco lo voy perdiendo, y el miedo aparece de pronto enfundándome en desesperación _

_- ¡Peeta!- suplico. Porque es apenas una luz, un reflejo, un brillo en las sombras, y yo quiero ir con él. - Peeta_

_- Shshshshshsh, preciosa- escucho su voz muy cerca. Como si estuviera susurrando directamente en mi oído, pero no puedo verlo, no puedo moverme. Es solo la luz y poco a poco un cielo estrellado. _

_- Peeta_

_- No llores- me dice. Siento su calidez desarmarme. Mis lágrimas mueren apenas nacen bajo un contacto que solo puedo sentir.- No llores.._

_- Es que...quiero estar contigo- le explico- llévame contigo, por favor_

_- Pero si estamos juntos_

_Y escucho su sonrisa. _

_Ahora solo somos el cielo estrellado y yo_

_- ¿Cómo?- pregunto desesperada, solo por escuchar su voz, sentir su piel, admirar su sonrisa. Algo cálido crece dentro de mí, y poco a poco el miedo retrocede. No me siento fuerte, simplemente no siento nada, nada...salvo..- Peeta, quédate conmigo_

_- Siempre_

_Y entonces lo dejo ir. Entonces simplemente desaparezco_

_ Háblame..._

_Aunque no te escuche, háblame_

_Mírame_

_Aunque no me veas, mírame_

_Porque yo te siento_

_Desde el universo hasta el final_

_Vivo eternamente en tí_


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 12**

Salgo por Katniss luego de asegurarme que mi hija va a estar bien. Tengo la intención de preguntarle a la gente de la Veta si la han visto, pero los rumores ya han echado a correr y todos se han quedado medio pasmados mirando en una dirección.

Y yo la sigo.

La alambrada que separa a este lado del distrito del bosque salvaje es mi objetivo ahora.

Mientras doy zancadas tras zancada le marco a Thom, pero el muy desgraciado no me contesta. Solo espero que le vaya mucho mejor de lo que me va a mí. Mi asistente me dijo que hoy irían a terreno y esas visitas nunca salen del todo bien. Sobre todo en casos de desaparición.

Cambio de estrategia y le marco a Portia. Thom tiene sus dudas con Delly luego de averiguar que sale con Gale Hawthorne, el amigo de Katniss. Por una u otra razón, mi amigo piensa que el tipo está implicado y que Delly pudiera estar ayudándolo.

-¿Portia?

- Sí, oficial..

- Escúchame y presta atención, ¿vale?- le digo lo mejor que puedo. Aun me faltan unos pocos metros para llegar a la cerca y estoy jadeando como un cerdo- quiero que envíes una patrulla a la casa de Thom, y otra a la calle principal de la Veta...que vayan al bosque...

- Cayeron- escucho que dice Portia.

- Sí, pero Katniss salió tras ellos y ahora yo voy corriendo al bosque por ella. Dile a la patrulla que dejaré una marca desde la alambrada.

- Entendido oficial, me pondré en contacto con el oficial Thom para informarle de los hechos.

- Ya lo estuve llamando yo- le digo. Tomo una inspiración profunda- dile a Latier, él sabrá que hacer.

- Pero Beetee ya no está en el cuartel, salió hace un rato por orden de Thom.

- ¿A donde?

- Iban a la Funesta, oficial. Parece que Thom encontró algo y llamó a los peritos.

- Mierda.

_Esto no me pinta nada bien_

- Cashmere enviaré las patrullas lo antes posible, tenga cuidado.

- Mi hija está en la casa de Thom

- Yo iré personalmente

- Gracias Portia, nos vemos

- Suerte

Saco el arma luego de cruzar la alambrada, y también tomo el spray rojo y voy dejando pequeños rastros en la medida que me interno. Con lo mucho han de ser cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y el cielo está más cerrado que el invierno mismo. Anuncia tormenta. _Esto no me gusta nada, nada._

Al principio camino a ciegas, tomando la ruta que me parece más probable. Observo los alrededores, el bosque es un lugar perfecto para ocultar un cadáver, y a mí este caso me huele a floreros hace bastante. Aunque Thom se empeña en creer lo contrario. Bueno, supongo que vivo o no, tiene que dar con un cuerpo.

Miro constantemente hacia atrás, a los costados y finalmente el suelo, sin perder el horizonte. Katniss dejó pequeñas huellas de barro con lo que guiarme, pero cada vez son más escasas. Tal parece que por ahora tendré que confiar en mi instinto. Cuando el bosque se pone más y mas tupido le bajo el ritmo a mi marcha, avanzando solo cuando estoy segura de vigilar todos los ángulos. En la medida que suelto chorros de tinta roja, mantengo el arma sin el seguro a la altura de la nariz. Estoy agitada y el frío y la humedad no ayudan. Agradezco haber traído ropa de cambio y usar unos jeans en vez del uniforme de enfermera. Igual y me había acostumbrado, pero en la práctica, un policía encubierto debe hacer uso de herramientas mucho más toscas que jeringas y vías.

"La fuerza bruta!, en término de Thom. A mí me gusta más el "medidas desesperadas"

Escucho un graznido a lo lejos y entro en estado de alerta máxima. Miro al cielo, me cubro tras un árbol y dejo el spray en el piso. Todo lo que escucho es el silbar del viento a través de los árboles, el aleteo de un par de pájaros y algo parecido a un..

-¡MIERDA!- reacciono a tiempo y me hago a un lado. El hacha queda pegada al árbol, pero eso no me salva del golpe que recibo en el estómago.

_Puto cabrón. _

Ruedo por la corteza de un árbol y le hago creer que estoy desarmada. El tipo camina hacia mí y me propina una patada que me deja de espaldas. Entonces descubro el arma y le disparo en la pierna. Lo escucho gemir y doblarse de dolor, al tiempo que me levanto y descargo un golpe directo en su estómago. Ahora él es quien rueda por la corteza y termina sobre su abdomen. Antes de que tenga tiempo a nada, me lanzo sobre él, y le pego en la cabeza con la parte posterior del arma dejándolo inconsciente. Saco las esposas y lo dejo atado a la raíz del árbol.

Puto cretino. Tiro del hacha, preparo mi arma y con ambas salgo en busca de Katniss. Con todo el alboroto y el disparo, es obvio que saben que estoy aquí. No hay para que caminar con sigilo.

- ¡KATNISS!- la llamo. Mi voz se reproduce en miles de ecos- ¡KATNISS!-vuelvo a gritar.

Vigilo el perímetro, y avanzo un par de metros. Desde mi distancia distingo un claro.

- ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

- ¡AH!

_Jodida mierda_

Alcanzo a tomar la cuerda a escasos centímetros de mi cuello. Tiro, pero la mujer a mi espalda recarga todo el peso en contra y es casi imposible liberarme de su agarre. La escucho chillar, gruñe y entierra los pies en la hierva. Mi mente piensa en todo y nada. Lo único que se me ocurre es ceder a la fuerza de su agarre, la gravedad hace su trabajo al aproximar nuestros cuerpos y en un acto reflejo pego con la cabeza hacia atrás, dando de lleno en el rostro de la chica.

- ¡AH!- grita y entonces la soga se suelta.

Me vuelvo para hacerle frente a un ensangrentada rubia. Le he roto la nariz, y puedo jurar que no es lo único que seré capaz de destruirle si se le ocurre hacerme frente.

Me lanzo hacia ella y le plato un puñetazo. La mujer se queja y cae de cara al suelo. Me monto en su espalda, le tiro el cabello para interrogarla. La tipa se deshace en gritos de dolor, pero mientras más grita, más le tiro el cabello y dejo su cabeza a varios metros del suelo.

- ¡CÁLLATE!- le digo. Pero la mujer insiste en chillar y pedir ayuda. - ¡CÁLLATE MIERDA!

- ¡No me mates!- chilla. Y como no se calla, envuelvo mi mano en su rubia cabellera y la aplasto contra el suelo.

- ¡CÁLLATE!- le grito más fuerte, y vuelvo a jalar la cabellera para ver su cara. La nariz le sangra descontroladamente y no para que quejarse. - ¿Dónde está Katniss Everdeen?

- ¡No me mates!...no me mates...no me mates...no me mates...por favor..no me mates

- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KATNISS EVERDEEN?...¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?...¡HABLA!...¡DONDE ESTÁ KATNISS EVERDEEN!

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡KATNISS!

Le ato las muñecas a la espalda a la mujer y la dejo recostada en el pasto. Me aseguro que no pueda escapar, pegando un disparo en la pierna, y luego la amenazo con volarle la cabeza si intenta algún movimiento en falso.  
Corro hacia el prado. Escucho la voz de Katniss, sollozando. Repitiendo una y otra vez "NO".

Cuando alcanzo una roca de gran tamaño, vuelvo a llamarla. Doy la vuelta con el arma preparada para lo que sea, sin embargo nadie me alerta de un baño de sangre, y Katniss Everdeen en medio de este.

- ¿Katniss?- la llamo- ¿Katniss?

Pero no reacciona.

Se aferra al cuerpo entre sus brazos, las lágrimas le escurren por el rostro y van a parar directo sobre la frente atravesada justo en medio por una bala. El cuerpo del rubio yace inerte entre los brazos de la mujer, que se niega a aceptar su deceso. Justo sobre ella, escrito con sangre, el mensaje sentencia: CUATRO GOTAS DE SANGRE.

.

.

.

Sé que es una estupidez pero saco el arma y la mantengo en mis manos. El tipo me sigue lanzando flechas, y quiero creer que tiene una pésima puntería o que mis movimientos son fantásticos, puesto que de todas las veces solo ha logrado lastimarme una vez más.

Me limpio la sangre con el antebrazo. Las llamas ya casi me alcanzan y no podré librarme de esta a menos que me suelte. Gracias a Dios que la madera aun esté lo suficientemente húmeda y le cueste prender, de lo contrario ahora mismo estaría ardiendo y otra sería la historia.

Mientras me muevo de rama en rama, para que el tipo no tenga tiempo de apuntar, pienso en un plan que me deje bien parado. Si le disparo, existen hartas probabilidades que avive el fuego y termine hecho una barbacoa, pero por otra parte nunca he fallado un tiro. Si continúo bajando y mantengo el ritmo que llevo hasta ahora, cuando me deje caer seré un blanco fácil. El tipo me volará la cabeza antes que tenga tiempo de dispararla, si es bueno podría atravesarme hasta mientras caigo, lo cual en mi favor hay cero probabilidades. Y ni hablar de la humareda... ya me está costando trabajo respirar.

Mi última alternativa es mantenerme así hasta que el equipo llegue, lo cual tampoco es tan bueno que digamos ya que el árbol terminará por prender y yo estoy justo al medio.

_Menuda mierda_

No tengo nada en mente cuando una de la flechas me destroza parte de la rodilla. Alcanzo a reaccionar al movimiento del dolor y quedo colgando entre unas ramas, totalmente expuesto. Va a matarme, pienso. Y entonces una nueva flecha me cruza la espalda y sigue su curso hacia el cielo. Miro al piso y estoy seguro que el maldito hijo de puta está sonriendo a través de la capucha negra que le cubre el rostro. Lo veo apuntar hacia mí, el arco tenso y listo...

_Me voy a morir, ahora..._

_¿Es todo?_


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 13**

Tiene el arco tenso, la flecha en posición y el blanco fijo. Mis pies ceden a la mala postura y no estoy seguro si moriré ahora atravesado por una flecha, o porque estoy pensando seriamente en soltarme y quebrarme el cuello en el trayecto. Sea lo uno, o sea lo otro, de todas formas de esta no me libro. Ya la había tentado demasiadas veces como para salir ileso de esta.

Es solo una fracción de segundo y en medio de la desesperación me resbalo. Sé que voy cayendo, sé que me voy a morir y sé que pronto me atravesará una flecha...

Ruedo, choco contra las ramas, escucho un disparo...

Y...

_Estoy vivo. _

El sujeto con la capucha está a escasos metros de donde aterricé, sacrificando parte de la rodilla, el talón y el hombro izquierdo. Solo siento una pulsación molesta, mis oídos vibran y al principio me cuesta volver a enfocar la mirada. Repaso con el antebrazo la sangre seca que nubla la visión de mi ojo derecho, y en el entreacto reacciono al intento de golpe que insinúa el tipo. Ruedo sobre la humedad, y me escucho gritar porque estoy seguro que dejé atrás uno cuantos huesos. Gracias a la presión tomo el arma, que seguro rebotó conmigo al saltar. La tomo y apunto al primer acto de movimiento. No es un tiro certero, pero es suficiente para detenerlo y que eche a correr.

- ¡Alto!...¡policía del distrito!...¡alto!

- ¿Beetee?

- ¡Alto!...¡policía local!

- No te preocupes ahora Thom- me dice el perito, en tanto me ayuda a sentarme. Beetee saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y hace presión sobre mi ojo, arrastrando un poco la sangre- Gloss se hará cargo.

- ¿Qué?...¿Gloss?...- Otro de los ayudantes de Beetee arma un torniquete sobre la rodilla, y mierda...eso sí que lo sentí. El dolor es casi una excusa para quedarme tendido, casi..- mierda, ayúdame a pararme.

- Thom, tienes la rodilla destrozada- me indica el ayudante de Beetee, mientras que yo tiro de Beetee para ponerme en pie. El dolor al cargar el peso en la pierna mala es casi cegador, casi...- ¡que me ayudes, mierda!

Y al final termino ganando, pero no como esperaba. Soy capaz de sostenerme un segundo en pie, y al siguiente, como si cuerpo se diera por enterado de la ausencia de peligro, me desplomo y pierdo sencillamente la noción.

.

.

.

_... Katniss..._

_**Háblame**_

**_Aunque no te escuche, háblame_**

_... Katniss.._

**_Mírame_**

**_Aunque no me veas, mírame_**

_¿Estás ahí?_

**_Porque yo te siento desde el universo hasta el final_**

**_Vivo eternamente en tí_**

_¿Estás ahí?_

**_Háblame_**

_¿Katniss?_

**_No me ignores, solo háblame_**

_Katniss...¿estás ahí?_

**_No me creas lejos_**

**_Sienteme_**

**_Estoy muy cerca, solo sienteme_**

_¿Katniss?_

**_Porque el día es corto_**

**_Y la noche invita a olvidar_**

**_Que fuimos uno y nadie más, __pudo reemplazarnos_**

_- Peeta..-_

_- ...Por fin has despertado, dormilona- _

_- ¿Porqué sonríes tanto?, crees que dejaré pasar así nada más lo que me has echo sentir todos estos días...-_

_-...-_

_- ¿Peeta?-_

_- ...-_

_- No es un sueño, ¿cierto?...esto no es un sueño...-_

_- Katniss, Kat...- _

_- ¡Porqué!...¿porqué me haces esto?...¡Peeta!...te necesito Peeta, te necesito-_

_- Estamos juntos ahora-_

_- ¡No!- _

_- Lo estamos, Katniss. Estamos mucho más cerca de lo que estuvimos alguna vez-_

_- Ayúdame a encontrarte, ayúdame. ¡Peeta, dime!. ¡Dime!...dime donde...- _

_- Shshshshsh, preciosa. No llores..-_

_- Te necesito, por favor- _

_- Y yo a tí, pequeña. Siempre te he necesitado y siempre te necesitaré- _

_- Entonces dime como ayudarte, háblame, por favor, por favor habla conmigo-_

_- Hablaremos, lo prometo. Pero no hoy- _

_- ¿Peeta?_

_- Mañana-_

_-¡PEETA!_

_- Mañana...nuestra luna de miel...-_

_- ¡PEETA!- _

_- Mañana-_

_Mañana_

- ¿Kat?

- ¿Mamá?- Abro lentamente los ojos, pero el mundo gira a mi alrededor y solo me queda volver a cerrarlos. - Shshshshsh, tómalo con calma cariño.

- Dónde...¿dónde me encuentro?...¿dónde estoy?

- En el hospital- me explica, mientras le grita a una enfermera. La cama poco a poco se mueve y quedo en una posición más o menos sentada. Mi madre acomoda las almohadas en mi espalda- ...llevas tres días aquí, nos tenías a todos tan preocupados hija, como te atreves a...

- Pero...¿cómo?- pregunto, mientras miro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de lo que pasa: tengo mangueras conectadas a mi cuerpo, un respirador, sondas, las batas blancas de un hospitalizado desde hace varios días. Intento moverme, pero en seguida me arrepiento. Un dolor en mi bajo vientre me indica que algo pasó allí, y no sé si quiero averiguarlo. - Mamá...-susurro.

- No tengas miedo mi amor, ahora todo va a salir bien

- ¿Peeta?- pregunto, porque la mirada que me dirige no me gusta nada- ¿Mamá?...

- Katniss, cariño. No debes alterarte

- ¡Peeta!- grito, y el dolor en mi abdomen es mucho más potente. Mucho más sensible, irreversible y no me queda más que hacer el gesto para que alguien haga algo- ...Dios...que me hicieron...que...

- ¡Enfermera!- grita mi mamá, y a lo lejos escucho la voz de Annie y Johanna, pero no las dejan entrar.

- ¡Peeta!...¡dónde está Peeta!...¡háblame mamá!...¡dime!...¡dime!- gimo, mientras me retuerzo de dolor. Personas de blanco me rodean, pulsan y añaden sustancias a las mangueras que se conectan a mi piel, y sé lo que es eso. Sé lo que viene, y no quiero. Tiro de una de ellas en un impulso, pero muchas más manos están ahí para hacerme frente, para doblegarme. - mamá..

- ¡Katniss!- escucho la voz de Annie, a lo lejos. Sé que está ahí, sé que mis amigos están ahí, pero no dejan que entren a verme- ¡Katniss!

- Ella tiene que saber, ella tiene...

- Mamá..

- Shshshsh, no escuches cielo, tú descansa- me dice mi mamá, mientras a la fuerza me tumban nuevamente sobre el colchón- tu descansa. Ya mañana las cosas van a estar bien.

_Mañana_

_._

_._

_._

Hace frío. No es la habitación más acogedora, hasta yo sé eso y llevo años metido en esto. Al distrito Doce no le alcanza para frigoríficos de mayor calidad, pero sí para hacer estatuas honoríficas, construir condominios de mediana calidad y brindar lujos al porcentaje más pequeño de la población. No le alcanza para sacar a la gente de la mierda donde viven a diario, no le alcanza para alimentar mejor a los chicos, pero sí para un recibimiento desproporcionado para unos ricos que en nada nos han ayudado. Nada.

Tiro de la manilla frente a mí, la plataforma libera un chirrido y luego cede poco a poco a mis tiradas constantes. Aún no me recupero del todo de la rodilla, pero eso no quita que aun tenga fuerza para mantenerme en pie y hacer mi trabajo. Después de todo soy al único que le importa llegar al fondo de la verdad. Tal y parece que soy el único realmente preocupado por Peeta.

El cuerpo se estremece cuando llego al tope. Un brazo cae por el costado y los ojos sin vida del cadáver me reprochan el gesto. Devuelvo el lánguido miembro al lugar que corresponde.

- ¿No se suponía que tenías que estar una semana en reposo?- pregunta Cashmere a mi espalda.

Sus pasos firmes hacen eco contra las paredes. No debiera ser, pero sucede, y por un instante me permito cerrar los ojos y olvidar lo que pasó. Porque esto irremediablemente es mi culpa. La muerte, las pruebas robadas, el intento de asesinato. Cashmere se ubica frente a mí, y descubre el cuerpo de la sábana azul que poco y nada le cubría.

- Muerte instantánea, un disparo en la cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ustedes llegaron?- le pregunto, desviando la mirada del agujero en la frente.

- Tres horas- responde Beetee, entrando también. Trae una serie de informes bajo el brazo, y no me extraña su presencia. Yo mandé por él a través de Portia. Sigo sin confiar en Delly.

- Tres horas, ¿donde estabas tres horas antes?

- En tu casa, con Katniss...- Cashmere se calla de pronto y luego vuelve su mirada hacia mí- sé que me dijiste que la sedara, pero no pensé ...

- Oye, no- le digo, mientras alzo una mano- el único responsable aquí soy yo. Yo planeé esto, yo te involucré en esto y casi mueres por mi culpa.

- Thom, sabes que no me hicieron daño.

- Pero pudieron haberlo hecho, y eso es más que suficiente para como están las cosas.

Mis palabras son lo último que se repite. Los tres guardamos silencio, cada quien con sus conclusiones propias respecto a un caso que ya debería estar resuelto...si la búsqueda se trata de alguien vivo. Para estas alturas ya debieron llamar, ya debieron pedir una recompensa, o algún cambio por la vida del señor Mellark, pero nada de eso ha ocurrido. Desde la notificación de su desaparición y ahora, la muerte de Cato Singer, las únicas tres cosas de las que puedo estar seguro son:

1) Están intentando desviarnos

2) Es probable que uno de los amigos de Mellark tenga las manos sucias

3) Ahora realmente es poco probable que encuentre un cuerpo con vida, no después de ver los resultados de las muestras.

Y lo quiera o no, tengo que resolver esto.

Cashmere toma la sábana para cubrir el cuerpo. Lo devuelve a su celda fría temporal, mientras que la investigación se desarrolla. Nadie puede sacar el cuerpo de Cato hasta que yo no dé la autorización de hacerlo.

- Te van a dar muchos problemas allá fuera- comenta Cashmere mientras acerca unas banquillas. Le agradezco el gesto con un intento de sonrisa, pero para mi realidad, no sé si lo consigo. - la viuda no va estar contenta hasta darle un justo entierro.

- Pues tendrá que esperar

- Ojalá fuera tan fácil- comenta Beetee, que hasta ahora se había mantenido hermético- pero es muy probable que Haymitch meta las narices y socave tus planes de nueva cuenta.

- Ese maldito hijo de puta- dice Cashmere, robándome las palabras. Los tres nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice, para luego echarnos a reír cada quien a su manera. Beetee es el primero en mirar las cámaras en la esquina.

- Lo hiciste, ¿no?- le pregunto alarmado, viendo como el punto rojo que delata las cámaras de seguridad continúa encendido- ¿Beetee?

- Sí, está hecho...aunque es poco probable que..

- De todos modos, lo que pasó no debe volver a ocurrir

- Y hablando de eso, que tenemos- Cashmere toma uno de los dossiers sobre las rodillas de Beetee y les hecha un vistazo.

- Bueno, para empezar tenemos los resultados de la investigación hecha en casa de Katniss. La sangre no era humana, al menos la mayor parte era de cerdo, perro, y las vísceras que encontramos en el departamento también lo eran. Tomamos muestras de la mayor parte de la casa, sobre todo de aquellos inmuebles que no fueron manchados. Los resultados arrojaron huellas tanto del señor Mellark, como de Katniss...

- Lo cual es lógico, si tomas en consideración que hasta hace unas horas eran la feliz pareja.

- Bueno sí- concede Beetee, no tan convencido- pero eso no explica que cerca del armario encontráramos huellas de Annie Cresta y Finnick Odair.

- Pudieron estar ahí el día antes de la desaparición- comento, pero Beetee niega con la cabeza.

- No, bueno, al menos no en lo que respecta Annie Cresta- dice, y luego su rostro se ensombrece- pero lo que es el señor Odair, no solo hay huellas suyas cerca del armario, sino que además encontraron huellas en algunos de los objetos que quedaron a medio calcinar.

- ¿Pudo ser intencional?- pregunto, aunque ya sé la respuesta.

- Sabes que sí- me dice Beetee- pero no por ello deberías descartar volver a interrogarlo. Tienes también las llamadas intervenidas.

- Sí, pero no puedo hacer uso de ellas sin revelar la maniobra.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el pañuelo de Katniss?- pregunta Cashmere, alzando la fotografía del pañuelo ensangrentado- ¿la sangre era animal?

Beetee alza la mirada, primero me mira a mí y luego a Cashmere, como previniéndonos de algo.

- La sangre en el pañuelo, además de encontrar manchas pertenecientes a Katniss, y que fueron las muestras más frescas tomadas- nos explica- el resto del total era sangre de Peeta Mellark es su exclusividad.

- ¿Pudiste determinar la longevidad de la muestra?- pegunto esperanzado. Beetee alza la mano con los cinco dedos extendidos.

- Cinco días- susurra Cashmere- eso quiere decir...

- Que esa sangre fue tomada el mismo día que Peeta desapareció- finalizo por ella. Repaso las fotografías en el dossier, en tanto Beetee prosigue con las explicaciones de los resultados.

- La sangre con la que se escribió el mensaje- indica, buscando la fotografía en su dossier.

- Cinco gotas de sangre- añade Cashmere.

- Sí- Beetee alza la fotografía tomada a la pared, donde escrito con sangre el mensaje es claro: CINCO GOTAS DE SANGRE- ...solo la palabra CINCO fue escrita con sangre de Mellark.

- ¿Lo mismo para lo que se escribió en la roca?- pregunta Cashmere, buscando esa otra fotografía.

- Sí- dice Beetee- pero en el caso de la piedra en el claro, también había sangre de Cato singer, y una muestra más que aun no ha sido concluyente.

- Por lo que tenemos otro cadáver- digo, resignado.

- O la respuesta al caso homicida- contradice Cashmere, como siempre más optimista que yo- quizás el maldito sea algunos de estos fanáticos miembros de sectas, o algo parecido.

- O tal vez lleve una cuenta regresiva- pienso en voz alta, tomando la fotografía del mensaje en la pared y en la roca- ¿sólo el número está escrito con sangre de Mellark?- pregunto.

Beetee asiente.

- Cinco y Cuatro fueron escritos con sangre de Mellark en diferentes estados de coagulación

- ¿Y eso qué significa?- pregunto, ignorando que tanto tenga que ver el tiempo de coagulación con el tiempo de extracción de la muestra.

- Bueno, para empezar la muestra tomada de la pared nos arroja que fue extraída hace cinco días, lo cual concuerda con la desaparición del joven Mellark, pero la muestra tomada de la roca...

- Aquí- me dice Cashmere interrumpiendo a Beetee- ¿notas la diferencia?

- La sangre se oxida al tomar contacto con el ambiente, por lo que cambian sus propiedades como fluido- me explica Beetee, apuntando ambas muestras- por el color y la consistencia sé que la sangre en CINCO llevaba mucho más horas expuesta al ambiente, que la sangre encontrada en CUATRO. Esa última es mucho más fresca.

- Lo que quiere decir que la extrajeron a solo horas de llegar ahí- añade Cashmere, abriéndome los ojos- puede que incluso Katniss hubiera estado desmayada mientras escribían el mensaje.

- ¿Y la sangre de Cato?- pregunto- ¿que hay con la sangre de Cato?

- La sangre de Cato muestra el mismo tiempo de coagulación que la de Peeta.

- ¿Entonces puedo deducir que Cato Singer murió al mismo tiempo que la sangre era extraída del cuerpo de Peeta?...es eso lo que me quieres decir.

- Probablemente- me dice Beetee- quizás hasta los torturaron, quizás hasta Mellark haya estado vivo cuando asesinaron a su amigo.

- No se olviden de las huellas en la zona del cuello- advierte Cashmere, descubriendo nuevamente el rostro del cadáver- y la chica esa, Glimmer, insiste en que el tipo de suicidó cuando saltó del árbol.

- ¿Ha dado alguna otra declaración?- pregunta Beetee. Yo niego con la cabeza.

- Se niega a hablar, por ahora- le digo- pero creo tener una idea del porqué Cato y ella se reunieron, lo que no me cabe en cabeza es que hacía el padre de la chica metido en todo esto.

- ¿El padre de la chica?- pregunta Cashmere- ¿el maldito cerdo está al tanto del trabajo que desempeña su niña en la Funesta?

- No solo eso, sino que gran parte del negocio familiar está asociado a la venta de "paquetes sexuales"...entre otras cosas...

- ¿Qué otras cosas?- pregunta Cashmere, mientras observa el cuello del cadáver.

- Lo mismo de siempre- le digo, atento a lo hace- drogas, material pornográfico. No dudaría en pensar que el hombre mantiene un red dentro y fuera del distrito.

- ¿Has hablado con la mujer personalmente?- me pregunta Beetee, buscando entre los dossier.

- No, solo la he vigilado desde la habitación adjunta.

- Bueno...- dice Beetee, alzando una de las fotografías- si averiguas que era esto, puede que nos hagamos una idea

- ¿Qué es?- pregunta Cashmere, robándome las fotografías. Una de ellas es del cuerpo de Cato en el claro, la otra es la foto de Glimmer cuando hace ingreso al cuartel.

- ¿Lo morado?- pregunto ante lo más obvio que allí aparece. No sé que otra cosa hay en común entre el cuerpo de Cato y la mujer.

- Efectivamente- sonríe Latier- en la autopsia encontramos residuos, pero ya estaban bastante contaminados como para determinar que era exactamente. Y la mujer, bueno...nadie pensó en tomar muestras.

- Podría ser droga- pienso en voz alta.

- Veneno, comida, analgésicos- añade Cashmere- aunque si lo pienso y quizás por eso estaba como loca cuando le pregunté por Katniss. Cuando trató de estrangularme, y luego yo la derribé no paraba de gritar "no me mates". Y estoy casi segura que no se refería a mí, porque le dejé más que claro que quería que se callara.

- ¿Un tercero?- le pregunto. Cashmere se encoje de hombros.

- Podría referirse al padre, después de todo no sabía que lo había dejado atado a la corteza del árbol.

- Sí pero disparaste, y además te llevaste su hacha.

- Sí...

- ¿Algo más Beetee?- pregunto advirtiendo la repentina abstracción del hombre- ¿Beetee?

Latier toma nuevamente el dossier y busca entre las fotografías algo que ni Cashmere ni yo imaginamos.

- Las flechas que encontramos...- menciona, mientras busca- las flechas con las que te atacó el hombre encapuchado

- Y que Gloss dejó escapar- menciono con rabia.

- Bueno...- nos dice Beete- en las flechas que encontramos no habían huellas digitales de ningún tipo, pero sí sustancias como gasolina en la punta.

- Eso ya me lo habías comentado, ¿que hay de nuevo?

- Mira- me dice, pasándome las fotos- estas son de las flechas en el lugar de los hechos, y estas son de las mismas flechas en el peritaje.

- La punta se puso morada...

- Puede que el maldito idiota que casi te mata, intentara drogarte o envenenarte- me dice Beetee, atando cabos.

Yo solo observo las fotografías y evito sacar conclusiones en fresco.

- ¿Por lo que lo del bosque y el claro podrían tener alguna especie de conexión?- pregunta Cashmere- ¿Thom?- insiste.

- No...no lo sé...yo...no lo creo, pero...

- ¿A donde ibas antes de subirte al árbol?- me pregunta Beetee.

- A ningún lugar en específico- respondo, pero en seguida la cabeza me estalla y un dolor fuerte me hace retorcer mientras imágenes deshacen mi cerebro- ¡mierda!

- ¡Thom!- Cashmere alcanza a sostenerme. Me agarro la cabeza a dos manos y cierro los ojos en tanto el dolor pasa. Veo chispas, chispas de luz y entre todas ellas veo...

- Un acantilado- murmuro, presionando más el frente- luego de subir, yo...

Y no puedo terminar de hablar, el vómito irrumpe.

- Thom...- escucho murmurar a Cashmere, quien me toma la frente y me ayuda mientras vacío el estómago. El dolor de cabeza es cada vez más intenso y las imágenes que antes me agobiaban solo se convierten en flashes blancos de vacío. - Thom..

- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería- dice Beetee.

- ¡No!- digo entre arcadas- ¡no!

Pero no puedo parar de vomitar. Un pitido resuena y hace eco, luego la voz de Portia sale desde el comunicador de Cashmere.

- Beetee, podrías...

- Portia- escucho que dice el hombre. Hablan por un rato, mientras las arcadas se hacen menos recurrentes. Mantengo los ojos cerrados y parte del dolor cede, aunque el vacío en mi cabeza...- Bien, ya veremos...

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunta Cashmere, limpiando mi frente.

Beetee guarda silencio y eso no puede ser nada bueno.

Abro los ojos y ahí esta la mirada que me temía.

- Llegaron los Mellark


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 14**

- ¿Puedo volver?- le pregunto a la enfermera que viene a chequear mis números- ¿ya estoy bien?

- Bueno- me dice con cierto nerviosismo- si usted no tiene otra crisis como ayer, puede volver a su hogar apenas pase el médico.

- ¿Dónde está mi familia?- pregunto, enfocándome en algo.

- Ellos se fueron anoche, pero no se preocupe deben de estar por llegar..

- ¿Y mis amigos?

- ¿Se refiere a la señorita Annie?- me pregunta. Ya no tengo ninguna máquina enlazada a mi cuerpo, solo un parche en el abdomen. Las preguntas se atoran en mi garganta.

- ¿Qué me pasó?- le pregunto, acariciando mi bajo vientre.

- Una herida de mediana profundidad, señorita- me explica, y luego hace presión para que vuelva a recostarme- aguarde unos minutos. El médico vendrá y su familia no tarda en venir.

Me sonríe, pero yo no estoy para disimular con nadie. Solo quiero salir de aquí, salir del hospital y concentrarme en lo que verdaderamente vale la pena, y que es la búsqueda de mi esposo. Peeta. Ahora sé que esto no es algo en lo que la policía puede ayudar, aunque Thom sea un buen hombre. Tengo que revisar los archivos, tengo que averiguar por mis propios medios lo que pasó esa noche cuando volvió destrozado. Él había ido al Capitolio, por tanto lo primero que me viene a la cabeza es el nombre de Finnick. Últimamente Peeta debía dedicarse más a la empresa de sus padres y abandonar un poco Singer y Mellark Gold. Si algo pasó en la empresa, Finnick tiene que saber.

Aun recuerdo su mirada, esa forma de presionar mi cuerpo, como lloraba. Su angustia era real, yo podía sentirlo. Y sé que debí obligarlo entonces...yo sé que debí obligarlo a hablar. A decirme...

_Esto no puede estar pasando._

Y mi mente vaga a momentos de nuestra relación, cuando ninguno de los dos era importante. Necesito aferrarme a esos recuerdos, necesito confiar de verdad que aun hay esperanza para nosotros. No puedo perder la fé. No puedo.

Cuando éramos jóvenes y discutíamos, generalmente era yo la primera en perder la confianza sobre lo que habíamos construido. Peeta pasaba al otro día por mi casa, actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, mientras yo era incapaz de hablarle. Me tenía que robar las palabras a punta de besos y abrazos interminables. Tenía que forzarme a gritar los sentimientos que me atravesaban, confiarle mis miedos y angustias, y solo entonces me dejaba partir. Yo le gritaba cosas horribles, peores que cuando nos peleábamos. Le decía que lo odiaba, y una parte de mí lo hacía. Una parte de mí era incapaz de soportar el hecho que la vieja Katniss estaba cambiando, y culpaba a Peeta por ello. Le pegaba, una y otra vez y luego me acurrucaba contra su pecho porque en el fondo tampoco quería que se fuera.

Fue así. Y Peeta nunca cuestionó mi salud mental o mis sentimientos por él.

Él simplemente creía en mí.

_- Yo te amo, Katniss Everdeen- me repetía una y otra vez hasta que me cansaba de llorar. - Yo te amo. _

_- Porqué- le preguntaba. Y entonces Peeta se encogía de hombros y me tomaba entre sus brazos. _

_- No me preguntes el porqué, simplemente lo sé..._

_- ¿Porque estás conmigo?- solía preguntarle, mientras él me quitaba la ropa y se metía en la cama conmigo. Ya no importaba la universidad, ni los móviles sonando. No le importaba nada, salvo estar completamente seguro que yo sabía y entendía lo mucho que me amaba. _

_- Porque te amo_

_- Pero...¿porqué me amas?- empezaba la misma discusión una y otra vez. Peeta sonreía como siempre, se quitaba la ropa y me aprisionaba. Hasta estar completamente convencida. _

_- ¿No puedes simplemente creerme y ya?- me decía- como podría justificar las mil emociones que pasan por mi cuerpo cuando estoy contigo. Porqué tendría que justificarlas. No sé de biología, pero a menos que sea cardiopata el corazón no me puede latir tan a prisa... y es solo por estar contigo. _

_- Pueden ser nervios_

_- Estoy nervioso- me decía. Y me miraba como si el simple hecho de estar frente a mí lo arreglara todo- siempre que estoy contigo estoy nervioso. _

_- ¿Porque?_

_- Bueno... pienso que quizás no soy tan bueno, quizás merezcas algo mejor y solo te retengo a mi lado porque soy egoísta. _

_- Amar es un poco egoísta, ¿no crees?_

_- ¿Egoísta?...no, preciosa. Amar es hacer frente a los miedos y aceptar de un modo u otro que has vendido tu corazón a costo cero para que lo destruyan. _

_- Yo nunca te haría daño- me escuchaba decir, aunque lo dudaba. Siempre mi autoestima derribaba todos los avances que Peeta tenía conmigo. _

_- Lo sé_

_- Y también te amo, Peeta Mellark, y también me pones nerviosa. _

_- Lo sé- sonreía y entonces, solo entonces, me acercaba más a él y me besaba. Y le permitía hacerlo. Una parte del dolor desaparecía con sus besos. Aceptando su amor una parte de mí era libre. Aceptando que alguien me amara. _

_Y le permitía hacerlo. _

_Sus labios sobre mi piel. Sus manos sobre mi cuerpo. Su mirada sobre la mía sin importar lo difícil que fuera. No era solo el acto en sí, ni la forma en como lo hacíamos. Eramos nosotros. El que fuera él, el que fuera yo, nadie más, ningún otro. Era el enlace más allá de las barreras físicas, aunque lo físico se sintiera de maravillas. No es fácil explicarlo. Es sentir la vida sobre la vida y luego poco a poco ganar confianza. Estar cómodos en los silencios, o al hablar de muchas cosas. Fallar en muchas cosas o simplemente celebrar los éxitos. Juntos. Siempre juntos._

_- Ey, tú- me decía luego de volver. _

_- Ey, tú- le respondía. Dos simples palabras, y sentía que lo había escuchado todo. _

_Ey, tú._

_..._

Es casi medio día cuando mamá y papá pasan por mí al hospital. No hubo reporte de los chicos en toda la mañana y francamente no sé porque esperaba verlos. Las cosas no cambian por tenerlos cerca. Nada más entrar a nuestra antigua casa de la Veta me voy hasta el cuarto que compartía antes con Prim. Si bien mi padre no dijo mucho por el camino, mi mamá insistió durante todo el recorrido que ya es hora de volver a dar las clases. Y quizás tenga razón, quizás estar activa sea una buena dosis contra el dolor. Todo parece una mejor idea que seguir pensando en lo que no puedo cambiar.

- ¿Katniss?- pregunta desde el otro lado.

- Entra

Mamá pasa arrastrando una maleta.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto algo confundida. Escucho a lo lejos que papá discute contra el mundo.

- Mira, tu padre no quiere que te diga nada ni te moleste- me explica con su habitual modo- pero yo...ya es suficiente, hija. Mira, aquí te traje algunas cosas que compré en el quemador. Sé que no es como la ropa que tenías antes, pero servirá hasta que te puedas rearmar en tu propia casa.

- Tú...me...compraste...

- Se como suena- me dice, mientras deja la ropa sobre la cama- pero los años hacen que una cambie y..

- Gracias- le digo, y le doy un abrazo. No estamos particularmente familiarizadas con estos actos, pero una parte de mí necesita el calor y protección que solo ella me puede dar.

- Las cosas van a salir bien- la escucho susurrar desde el espacio de mi cuello- ya verás como mañana todo mejora...

- Mañana- repito, y es casi una locura. Mis sueños sin sentidos siempre finalizan en un mañana. Uno que simplemente no llega, un tiempo estancado que no me permite alcanzar lo que más quiero.

_Mañana_

No voy a cometer el mismo error. No. El mañana ha sido una constante en mi vida; mañana dejaré de ir al bosque, mañana dejaré los estudios, mañana volveré a casa, mañana..._Me iba a casar con Peeta. _

_No, definitivamente el mañana no está a mi favor. _

Ahora es la respuesta.

Miro a mi madre a los ojos y sé que ella lo entiende. Que a pesar de sus aprensiones con Peeta jamás le desearía algo malo. Que ella me apoya en toda esta pesadilla. Y por lo mismo beso sus manos antes de pedirle que me deje sola, al menos por un momento.

- ¿Vas a salir?- me pregunta desde la puerta. Tomo un pantalón al azar y una camisa que le combine. Ropas muy similares a lo que usaba cuando era solo una niña y solía perderme horas en el bosque.

- Tengo asuntos que arreglar- le digo cortante. Por suerte, el instinto de mi mamá la lleva a cerrar la puerta.

Me saco la polera negra y el pantalón de chándal, y al contrario visto unos pantalones color marrón, botas hasta la rodilla y una camisa negra. En el armario, apenas repleto de unas cuantas cosas de Prim, doy con la vieja chaqueta de cuero que usara mi papá en sus años mozos. Ato mis cabellos en una trenza, busco entre las cosas de Prim el viejo morral de cuero que le regalé para su cumpleaños, y me voy.

Sé que suena a locura, pero el bosque es el único lugar que tengo en mente.

- No estés más tiempo del necesario- es lo único que me dice papá antes de salir. Le digo que sí, y acepto el arco con flechas. Espero no estar tan oxidada en el ejercicio.

Si la casa de mis padres no estuviera tan apartada, ahora mismo sería la comidilla de la Veta, y seguramente del distrito entero. Camino a paso firme hasta llegar al alambrado que desde hace años está sin electricidad, paso entre el cableado haciendo presión sobre el parche, y luego arrastro el arco y flechas. Una brisa de estación sacude los pocos mechones que escapan de mi trenza. Mi visión se nubla ante un paisaje verde, es como si volviera el tiempo atrás y fuera a juntarme con Gale al claro...

Solo que ese no es mi destino ahora.

_Imposible. Hay otros caminos que llevan al lago._

Mientras me interno entre los pastizales dejo a mi mano repasar el suave bamboleo de la hierva. Los arbustos rebosan de frutos, el viento pasea salvaje entre rincones inexplorados de la arbolada y el sol se proyecta en lo alto, marcando el atardecer temprano. No puede ser más allá de las tres de la tarde.

Doy una última mirada al distrito antes de meterme allí y ser presa fácil de lo que sea. Mi determinación amenaza con quebrarse, pero no es por el miedo a lo vivido hace cuatro días, sino porque el recuerdo de la primera vez que vine con Peeta es demasiado fuerte. Demasiado presente.

Tomo un respiro, no vuelvo a mirar atrás, pero aseguro el arco y una flecha preparada para derribar a quien se interponga en mi camino. Le dije a Thom de la casa en el lago, y aunque suena infantil, una corazonada me dice que es el lugar al cual debo dirigirme para encontrar a Peeta. Para estar cerca de él

..._Más cerca de lo que nunca hemos estado. Juntos. _

Mi mente me engaña en repetidas ocasiones. A ratos es solo el viento que se cruza, pero en otras la propia fauna me espanta y luego de dar un respingo, ya tengo la cuerda tensa y la flecha apuntando a un objetivo. Animales, están más que desacostumbrados a la presencia humana y no hace falta ni que dispare.

Y vuelven a mi mente los recuerdos. Mi mano sudorosa firmemente aferrada a la de Peeta, sus pasos torpes al andar, el ruido que despertaba. Recuerdos los besos que compartimos. Las breves pausas pasaban rápidamente del cariño a la pasión, y mi espalda resentía contra la corteza de un árbol. Nos dejábamos envolver por el placer y el bosque contenía mis lamentos. Sus labios contra los míos, sus jadeos sobre mis jadeos, y la incontenible dulzura del éxtasis cuando llegábamos juntos a las estrellas.

_- ¿Sabes?- me preguntaba, tras reponernos del agotamiento divino. __- Hasta ahora, nunca antes me habían atraído los días de excursión. _

_- ¿No eras un chico explorador en el Capitolio?_

_- No, pero ahora mismo me siento el puto rey de la selva_

_- Esto no es una selva- lo corregía sonriendo. Peeta sostenía mi peso con sus brazos musculosos, acariciaba mi piel desnuda y despertaba junto con ello mi demencia- Peeta...a__sí nunca llegaremos al lago. _

_- ¿Y es tan necesario?_

_- Tú me pediste llevarte ahí- le recordaba, cuando la pausa comenzaba a transformarse en una segunda ronda. _

_- Lo sé..._

_- Y ya no podemos hacer más paradas. _

_- Lo sé...yo solo.._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Quiero rememorar esto para siempre- me explicaba, y cerraba los ojos. Estaba convencida que él tenía la habilidad de capturar escenas, y no me equivocaba. Lo sabía cuando abría los ojos y ahí estaba ese azul intermitente, fulgor de mediodía capturado en la fantasmal ambición de una tonada más intensa que el mismo cielo._

_- _Peeta- digo en voz alta. Mi corazón late a prisa, pero no es lo mismo que cuando lo tenía a mi lado. Todo es la mitad; medio vivir, medio sentir, medio amar. - Peeta.

_Si tan solo me dijeras donde estás._

Ya no dejo que la vergüenza y la odiosidad del deber arremetan contra mis lágrimas. Es sano llorar. Es sano votar el veneno de las heridas, es sano repasar los momentos buenos en una historia sin un final escrito aún. Es sano, pero tan, tan, tan, doloroso. Es como si respirara a medio pulmón. Mi manos tiemblan y no me queda de otra que arrodillarme sobre la hierva. Un árbol me hace sombra.

No quiero olvidarte, grito al cielo. No quiero olvidar como era amarte.

¡Ayúdame!

Por favor...

Ayúdame a encontrarte

Tengo miedo al pasar del tiempo. Tengo miedo a no encontrar nada. Tengo miedo a no volver a verlo con vida. Tengo miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo.

Me estiro sobre el césped y me aferro a lo único que me queda de él:nuestras sortijas. La imagen de mi mano extendida contemplando nuestras alianzas se ve interrumpida por un vuelo, y pronto advierto en las aves que me rodean. Cierro los ojos y dejo que ellos se aproximen tanto como quieran. Sinsajos, pájaros cuyas voces entonaban las canciones que mi padre reproducía antaño. Una melodía viene a mis oídos, y la letra es solo el fluir de la agonía que vivo por dentro.

**_Algo me dice que ya no __volverás_**

Susurro al viento.

**_Estoy segura que esta vez __no habrá marcha __atrás_**

Cierro los ojos y aguardo hasta que los Sinsajos se unan a mi.

**_Después__ de todo fui yo a decirte que no. S__abes bien que no es cierto. _**

**_E__stoy muriendo por dentro_**

Y lo hacen...

**_Y ahora es que me doy cuenta_**  
**_Que sin ti no soy nada_**

**_He perdido las fuerzas_**  
**_He perdido las ganas_**

Los sinsajos reproducen cada nota hasta el final. Sus voces gritan "vuelve" y son casi una plegaria llena de esperanza. Los observo y me pierdo en la melodía de la propia canción. Algo en mis palabras reconstruye mi interior, pero ya no es tan débil. Asumir el dolor, la pena y debilidad me hacen fuerte. Y siempre es como Peeta decía, "no vale la pena engañarnos a nosotros mismos". Claro que no..no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, pero aceptarlo requiere menos esfuerzo que negar constantemente.

Cuando la aves terminan su propia versión de mis palabras, es tiempo de emprender de nuevo el camino. Tomo el arco y flecha, pero permito a mis labios besar la perla que Peeta me regalara el mismo día que me pidió ser su esposa.

Yo pensé que los años que estuve fuera habían mermado mis habilidades como cazadora, y menguado mis instintos. Pero el sigilo aun sigue allí cuando camino, mis oídos son cada vez más receptivos cuando aparto el dolor y me concentro en lo que sucede en los alrededores. Mi visión me traslada a otros tiempos en la medida que voy reconociendo viejos árboles, trampas desechas, y arbustos que muchas veces profanamos con Gale.

Me acerco a las moras mas allá del gran árbol que indica la mitad del camino. Recojo con cuidado uno de los frutos, lo paso por mi camisa para quitarle el polvo y lo exprimo en mi boca. Tomo un par más, pero entonces, antes de siquiera poder llevarlos a mi boca, me doy la vuelta y libero una flecha.

Mi objetivo sonríe a escasos metros de donde está inserta mi flecha. A él no le cuesta trabajo recuperar mi instrumento, llegar a mí y expandir sus labios en una carcajada tan antigua como el bosque mismo, anunciando algo que solo le había escuchado decir una vez, desde que volví.

- Ey Catnip


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 15**

- Ey, Gale- le digo.

Guardo la flecha en el carcaj y aguardo hasta que... _¿a qué aguardo?_

No estamos de caza, hace años que ni él ni yo mantenemos una charla más allá de un saludo cordial, y yo tengo a Peeta. Miro a mi ex- compañero de caza, a mi ex- amigo, y busco alguna frase listilla con la cual salir del paso. De todas las personas del mundo, jamás me había sentido incómoda con Gale. Pero ahora mismo, preferiría estar sola camino al lago, que haciéndole frente a su mirada gentil. O eso es lo que yo creo.

Gale da el primer paso, se acerca al arbusto a mi espalda y toma el fruto entre sus dedos largos.

- ¿Dando un paseo?- me pregunta. Estoy tan rígida que me duele la espalda, y el arco ya parece un boomerang de tanto que lo balanceo a mi costado. Gale debe notar mi tensión, porque al segundo de comer una mora ya lo tengo varios metros lejos de mí. - ¿estás bien?

- Ahm..es que voy al lago- le explico, y me permito sonreír y parar con lo del boomerang. En su defecto, tomo uno de mis risos y lo peino tras mi oreja.

- No me digas que la temible Catnip Everdeen está perdida- me dice Gale, también sonriendo. Lo observo, y es como si fuéramos dos bestias tanteando el terreno. Sus ojos grises disimulan entre las moras atrás de mí y mi cuerpo quieto. Muestra una expresión relajada, pero en el fondo está evaluando cada una de mis reacciones, y busca como obtener un resultado favorable. Así es Gale, un cazador nato y años de instinto desarrollados a la fuerza no desaparecen tan simple. Es casi lo mismo conmigo.

Camino hasta el árbol donde ensarté la flecha, y paso una mano por la corteza.

- Hummm...sí que estoy oxidada en el rubro- comento, evaluando los metros en que fallé el tiro.

- Que suerte- se carcajea. Lo veo tomar más moras y extender la mano en mi dirección- sino tendrías que hallar el modo de sacar tu flecha, pero de mi cabeza.

- Jajaja...¡no!- le digo, relajándome por vez primera- en mi situación actual, necesito la suerte a mi favor y no en contra.

Gale sonríe y baja la mirada.

- Sí..supongo que con la desaparición de tu prometido es más que suficiente.

Y se hace el silencio.

Los ojos de Gale me dicen que no lo dice en broma, pero es el tono de su voz lo que no me convence. Peeta y Gale nunca llegaron a conocerse realmente, pero durante las muchas noches que pasamos juntos y hacíamos preguntas de nuestra vida, algunos relatos me llevaban a Gale. Le contaba a Peeta de su familia, del esfuerzo de su madre por mantener a tantos niños, de la determinación de mi mejor amigo. Hablamos de la primera vez que nos vimos en el bosque, y de como hicimos un pacto silencioso de apoyarnos y compartir las presas. También de cuando fuimos al quemador por primera vez, y nuestros intercambios.

Cuando Peeta me preguntó una vez qué sentía por él, o más bien si habíamos tenido algo...una sensación incómoda se instaló dentro de mí. Conocí de muchas formas al muchacho inteligente de la Veta: como amigo, como hermano, como compañero de caza. Pero ninguna de ellas tenía una implicancia romántica. Tal vez no lo veía entonces porque era una chiquilla sosa, preocupada de otras cosas. Además Gale tuvo algunas relaciones, no puedo negar que es atractivo y chicas no le fallaban...pero de ahí a fijarse en mí.

No...no lo creía entonces..

- ¿Vienes de caza?- le pregunto, cuando advierto su incomodidad. No alza la mirada y se ensucia las manos con las moras que supongo iba a comer- ahm...quiero decir, ehmm...¿vienes al bosque a menudo?

Gale sostiene mi mirada con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Es como si quisiera disculparse por el comentario anterior, pero lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que eso no ocurrirá.

- No, Kat...ya no es necesario.

- Ahmm, entonces no soy la única oxidada.

Gale alza la mirada divertido.

- Que no tenga la necesidad que cazar para sobrevivir no resta en nada que venga a conseguir carne fresca- me dice, señalando a nuestro alrededor. Da unos pasos flojos, que de uno u otro modo, lo acercan más. Sus brazos se balancean inquietos, como yo antes, y fija la mirada en cualquier cosa menos en mí- ...eres tú la que perdió training cuando te volviste citadina.

- ¿Cuando me volví citadina?- le pregunto en broma- y tú quien eres, ¿el rey del bosque o algo por el estilo?

- Sigo siendo un cazador y mis trampas no fallan- responde, aludiendo mi tiro en falso. Eso me relaja aun más y me permito seguirle el juego.

- Te estás metiendo en territorio peligroso- le digo, mientras saco una de mis flechas y preparo el arco- o ya te olvidaste de mi segundo apodo

- ¿Una prueba chica en llamas?- me pregunta. Lo veo tomar una piedra y dedicarme una mirada desafiante. Yo apunto al objetivo.

Gale lanza la piedra tras los arbustos de moras. Una bandada de pájaros alzan vuelo y yo hago varios tiros, derrumbando unos cuantos en el acto. Solo para lucirme.

- ¡Uh!- dice Gale, acercándose a las presas- si que no has perdido el toque.

- Y eso supongo es lo más cercano a una disculpa- me río, mientras lo observo tomar a los pájaros, sacar una cuerda y hacer un nudo sobre las patas de todos- ¡ey!- protesto.

- No me vas a salir con que los quieres para tí- se burla mi amigo, mientras yo llevo ambos puños a mi cintura. Finjo molestia y Gale lo sabe, por lo que el siguiente acto no me sorprende en absoluto- arriba Catnip, por allá vi unos pavos cruzarse sin recelo alguno...

Y salta corriendo hacia el lugar que indica. Las presas colgando de su hombro derecho. Tomo otra flecha del carcaj y de un brinco le sigo silenciosamente por la espalda. Gale se mueve con el sigilo que recuerdo, y yo a su lado ya estoy fijando los sentidos en un nuevo objetivo.

- Mira nada más que irrespetuosos animales.

- Habrá que enseñarles- comenta y se arrima a la corteza de un tronco caído. Aparta unos matorrales con su brazo, y yo me inclino sobre él y apoyo una rodilla en su hombro. Un tiro, un pavo muerto, muchos pavos corriendo, yo disparando como lunática. Es como si mi cuerpo danzara, y de pronto estoy en medio de la trifulca deshaciendo el camino de todos los animales que intentan escapar de mí.

Cuando termino, más de un mechón ha abandonado su lugar, y estoy jadeando. Gale se acerca, tan silencioso como es él, evalúa mi trabajo y finalmente me sonríe.

- Nada mal, chica en llamas

- ¡Nada mal!- le discuto. Me estiro para llenar mis pulmones de aire y una punzada me hace arrepentirme en el acto. Me encojo y recién caigo en la cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo: el parche, mi herida, la búsqueda. Peeta.

- ¿Que pasa?...¿estás bien?- me pregunta Gale. Deja caer las presas que le cuelgan del hombro y se aproxima a mí- Katniss, ¿que tienes?, ¿te lastimaste?

Tardo unos segundos en reponerme del asalto.

- No...no..- lo tranquilizo, alzando una mano para que aguarde unos segundos. Me relajo, y solo pienso en inhalar y exhalar las veces que sea necesario. Poco a poco mi corazón se calma, el dolor cede, y la sensación de ahogo desaparece. - tengo...una pequeña herida en el costado..

- ¿Una herida?- pregunta, aun más preocupado que antes. Me toma en brazos y camina conmigo hasta el árbol que lo cubriera anteriormente- descansa, a ver...muéstrame.

- No- le indico, deteniendo una mano intrusa que ya se alojaba en mi abdomen. Gale me mira intensamente y luego se retira derrotado. Acomodo mi chaqueta como debe ser y voy por las flechas que no debí gastar en juegos estúpidos. Peeta, maldita sea, Peeta y solo Peeta.

- Katniss...- escucho a Gale a la distancia, no pasa mucho antes que me tenga entre sus brazos deshaciéndose en disculpas-..lo siento, no quise propasarme..

- No lo hiciste, Gale- miento. Una parte de mí sabe lo que intentaba hacer, pero la otra, la que pertenece a mi vida antes se aferra a la amistad que una vez tuvimos. Cree en su preocupación. - Ya, basta...tengo que volver..

- Al lago...- finaliza por mí. Y algo en él cambia. Su rostro se ensombrece y su mirar es frío, lejano. Sus manos hacen más presión de la necesaria y me lastima.

- Gale- le digo, señalando sus manos. Pero no me suelta. Su mirada cambia, se torna oscura y me hace estremecer. Por supuesto que no tengo miedo, pero mi instinto pide a gritos que me aleje y busque un lugar seguro. Claro, que sabe el instinto de razones, y yo sé que Gale jamás me lastimaría- ¿Gale?

- ¿A esta hora?- pregunta, y parte de su abrazo cede- No, Katniss...no lo alcanzarías. Es peligroso.

- No te estoy pidiendo autorización de todos modos- le digo, y me encargo de empujarlo lejos de mí. Peeta jamás me hablaría con el tono que Gale acaba de ocupar, como si tratara de disuadirme. Preparo mis cosas, y me doy la vuelta para retomar el sendero que conduce a la casa junto al lago.

- Katniss- me detiene Gale. Su mirada llena de incredulidad y algo que no reconozco en él- ¿qué no lo ves?...es peligroso.

- Cazar es peligroso y nunca nos detuvimos...- digo, más para mí misma- y solo éramos unos críos.

Gale me suelta y entonces gira sobre su eje y bate sus cabellos con desesperación.

- ¡Entonces no había un maníaco tratando de asesinarte!- chilla, su voz haciendo eco en el bosque. Mis sentidos se paralizan una fracción de segundo, pero al siguiente soy consciente de lo que hago y añado una carga extra a mi extremidad. Gale no reacciona cuando estampo mi mano en su rostro.

- No vuelvas a decir eso nunca más- le advierto. Para entonces él ya se ha recuperado.

- ¿Que no es obvio?- me pregunta, en cambio. Acaricia con sus dedos el lugar donde se marca parte de la palma de mi mano- ¿qué?...ahora crees que el cuerpo de tu marido está en el lago, piensas que Peeta te espera allí con comida y una fiesta sorpresa.

Y toda la rabia contenida explota en un grito gutural. Me lanzó sobre él, aunque es varios centímetros más alto, y le doy tantas cachetadas como reproches soy capas. Gale no se defiende, por cierto. Él contiene mis golpes y rasguños, me escucha gritarle cosas terribles, que solo nacen de la frustración y el miedo de no tener a Peeta conmigo. De estar consciente lo que ya se dice en las noticias y diarios locales, lo que murmura la gente. Y no lo puedo detener, pero mi mejor amigo no puede insinuar en mi cara que Peeta perdió la vida.

Para muchos la respuesta es obvia después de todas las cosas que han pasado. El automóvil de Peeta, la ausencia de rastros en el lugar, el ataque a nuestra casa, la misma llamada que recibí y la amenaza en el bosque que terminó con la vida de Cato. Mi cabeza no tiene lugar para hilar cosas, pero quiero creer que son actos individuales para atormentarnos. No sé, quizás pidan una recompensa tarde o temprano. Pero nadie puede decir que Peeta no sigue vivo. No lo permitiré nunca, y hasta el final mantendré íntegra la convicción que pronto recuperaré a mi marido. Al hombre de mi vida.

Poco a poco la energía que nace del dolor y el rencor, es suplantada por el desaliento y la pena que cargo desde su desaparición. Gale sostiene mi cuerpo cuando simplemente se desploma. Me arrulla en sus brazos y me permito llorar sobre mi amigo, aunque todavía siga molesta con él. El calor de Gale drena parte del dolor físico, como los abrazos de mi madre, como los besos de mi padre, como las palabras de aliento. Pero nada, nada ni nadie, podrá suplir jamás el dolor que soporta mi alma y la angustia de no saber que hacer.

- Lo siento, Katniss- me dice Gale, desde el espacio en mi cuello- lo siento.

Sus manos viajan a mi espalda, donde deja caricias trémulas que buscan reconfortarme.

- No- le digo, y tiro para salir de sus brazos- no lo hagas de nuevo, no trates de alejarme..

- Katniss, yo no quiero..

- ¡Entonces déjame partir!- le grito, desesperada. Gale no cede en su abrazo, pero al menos me permite mirarle frente a frente.

- ¿Que no entiendes que me preocupo por tí?

- No tienes porqué hacerlo.

- La Katniss que conozco no permitiría que ninguno de sus seres queridos resultara herido, sin importar las consecuencias.- me dice, rememorando la vez que Prim casi sufre un accidente- tú eres especial para mí, jamás te dejaría ir allá por tu cuenta.

- Por la paz, Gale...por favor. - suplico, pero sé que cualquier cosa que le diga será en vano. Es tan cabezota como...

- No- niega, enérgico con la cabeza-no, se terminó Katniss. Vuelves conmigo a la Veta, lo quieras o no.

Pienso en protestar, pero entonces miro al cielo. No quedan muchas horas de luz igualmente, y no tengo nada más que mi arco y flecha para llegar a nuestro lugar. Para alcanzar nuestra cabaña. Me alejo de Gale, pero en un acuerdo silencioso, le ayudo a cargar las presar y nos internamos en el camino de regreso.

Él va adelante, no duda que sigo empeñada en mi empresa, pero al menos me da un voto de confianza. El camino se hace mucho más largo a cuando llegué, y los silencios son incómodos entre nosotros. Advierto desde mi posición como el hombre que guía mis pasos, se rompe la cabeza buscando hilar alguna conversación...

Pero entonces, algo lo distrae y se para de lleno frente a mí.

- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto, mientras me acerco a ver.

Es un arbusto más pequeño, muy similar al de las moras que ví antes, pero el fruto que produce es mortal. Mi padre me instruyó bien en cuanto flora silvestre. Puedo escucharlo a mi lado, repitiendo con ahínco: NO KATNISS, JAMÁS DEBES COMER DE ESE ÁRBOL.

- Son jaulas de la noche- susurro. Gale sale de sí mismo y se aleja más rápido. - No veía de estas desde aquella vez cuando...

- Las confundiste con maqui y casi mueres.

- Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo- añado. Y es verdad, casi muero. Creo que es una de las pocas historias que no le he contado a Peeta sobre mi infancia- ...y no fue nada, al fin y al cabo sigo aquí.

- Tuviste suerte- me dice. Su voz adquiere un tono grave y apático- no todos cuentan con ello

- Jamás pensé que aún se dieran en el bosque- le digo- mi papá mandó a quemar la mayoría de ellas tras mi accidente

- Hierva mala nunca muere

- Sí, tienes razón- respondo algo ansiosa- ...creí ver algunas de esas motas que parecen fresas, pero no son más que vayas alucinógenas. Encontré varias en el camino.

- ¿Tomaste alguna?- me pregunta, aun sin voltear a mirarme. - ...la última vez que comimos estuvimos alucinando durante horas.

- Y luego vaciamos el estómago en la cocina de mi casa- añado. Otra historia que no le conté a Peeta. Gale estaba recién conociendo a mi familia, y en mi afán de destacar, tomé las vayas equivocadas y casi nos intoxicamos. Ninguno de los dos recuerda mucho de ese instante, pero Prim se encargo de ponernos al corriente cuando volvimos en sí.

Retentivas, me dijo mi padre, enseñándolas en su mano. No son venenosas, pero pueden llegar a paralizar el cuerpo y causan fuertes dolores de cabeza y vómitos. Se supone que alucinas tanto con esa planta a bajas dosis, que la mente como que se borra y no recuerdas gran cosa de lo que hacías. Buscar recordar es lo que daña principalmente la memoria, y produce terribles dolores que experimenté en carne propia en aquella oportunidad.

Miro a Gale, quien tiene la mirada perdida en los arbustos frente a nosotros.

- Era una buena época...- comenta con añoranza.

- Lo fue- reconozco. A pesar de las carencias, nuestras familias unidas con un único fin, las penas y alegrías que compartimos. Fueron hermosos años.

- Mi madre lavaba, tu mamá curaba a los mineros y niños. Mis hermanos correteaban por la escuela. Yo pensaba que era hora de llevar a Rory al bosque, para enseñarle...

- Yo tenía la misma idea con Prim

- ¿Prim en el bosque?- pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mi hermana hubiera dejado escapar cualquier animalillo de las trampas con tal de asegurarse que está bien. No tiene el instinto asesino de nosotros, instinto de supervivencia. Ella era más cercana a la curación, y al final el talento derivó en sus estudios de medicina en el Capitolio.

- No, parece que no- le digo, retomando el camino a casa- a la pequeña pato le va muy bien en el Capitolio.

- Sí, al final ustedes tomaron la ruta correcta- me dice. Me paro y volteo a ver al hombre que una vez fue el chico de todos mis días. Hay muy poco en él del Gale que recuerdo, o tal vez sea que la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando yo iba a tomar el tren rumbo al Capitolio, y él no me quiso abrir la puerta para despedirnos.

- Todavía...

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Sigues molesto?- le pregunto. Gale evade mi mirada y retoma la marcha también. Pasa por mi lado sin siquiera esperarme.

- Porque iba a estar molesto, Catnip...- comenta irónico. A duras penas mantengo el trote de sus zancadas- tu padre siempre fue claro conmigo. Él no esperaba que te quedaras aquí a pasar las penas que nuestras madres. Él me decía todos los días que tarde o temprano tendría que dejarte partir, que usaba la caza como excusa para que tuvieras buenas notas.

- Lo sé...

Me encantaba tanto estar en el bosque, que sin darme cuenta mi padre lo utilizó para que yo subiera el rendimiento en la escuela. Si no eres la mejor, me decía entonces, van a terminar los domingos con Gale y las tardes en el bosque. Así que no me quedó de otra que ser la mejor, y así me abrí el camino en el que vivo ahora. Una maestra bien pagada de biología, a punto de casarse con un multimillonario.

- Y estuvo bien- añade molesto. Lo conozco, creo, lo suficiente como para no verle la cara y saber que lo está. - Ahora eres Katniss Everdeen, una maestra de biología, con títulos y toda una experiencia en el Capitolio.

- Gale, lo que haya conseguido allí no cambia quien soy realmente.

- ¿Ah, no?- me pregunta. Corro un poco y alcanzo su brazo. Gale intenta mantener la marcha a pesar de todo, así que me planto frente a él y le corto el camino.

- Dime que es lo que te pasa ahora

- Nada Katniss

- Gale

- Que no pasa nada- me repite y trata de sacarme del camino.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el bosque?- le pregunto. Mantengo la postura rígida, a pesar que casi me está fulminando con la mirada.

- ¿Ahora te importa?

- No sé que clase de rubo está tomando esta conversación, pero te portas como un niño pequeño- le discuto, rememorando otros días, donde una Katniss más jóven buscaba adivinar que era lo que molestaba a su amigo- y no es el modo de solucionar las cosas.

- La Katniss que yo conocía no se plantaba tan transparente frente a los problemas.

- La Katniss que tú conocías es la misma a la que estás viendo ahora.

Gale esboza una risa burlona, y mueve la cabeza en negación.

- Si, claro

- ¿Cuál es el problema contigo?- le pregunto, usando una de las muchas frases que Peeta me enseñó. _"Si tienes problemas con algo, preciosa, es mejor que preguntes directo a la cara y sin titubear. Son los rodeos los que generan problemas, no las preguntas sinceras". _

Gale retrocede un par de pasos. La ira no desaparece de sus ojos.

- ¿Que no lo notas?- me pregunta- ...¿esta sigue siendo la misma Katniss que dejó el Distrito Doce hace años?

- Dímelo tú, tampoco fuiste a despedirte ese viernes.

- Oh...¿fue un viernes?

- Sí

- No lo recordaba, estaba ocupado manteniendo a mi familia- me dice con amargura. Y no es verdad, sabe que no lo es.

- Estabas en tu casa, y me viste por la ventana cuando fui a despedirme- le digo, e intento que mi voz no suene como un reproche- ...eras una persona especial para mí, mi mejor amigo y no tuviste la valentía de decirme que...

- ¿Que?- alza la voz, emplazando mis argumentos- la valentía de qué, Catnip

- ¡De decirme que no me fuera!- le grito, y planto los puños en su pecho- ...yo sabía que algo te molestaba, siempre lo supe en el fondo, pero pensé que mi mejor amigo se pondría feliz cuando me seleccionaron para la beca de estudios en el Capitolio.

- ¡Estaba feliz por tí!

- ¡Mentira!- grito nuevamente- tú no sabes lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en ese entonces, tú no sabes, porque si hubieras tenido la decencia de preguntarme te habría dicho lo asustada que me sentía, el miedo por no saber lo viene, y la tristeza porque en el fondo no me quería ir...

- Si como no, tú me hubieras dicho- ironiza.

- ¡Si eras mi mejor amigo te habrías dado cuenta!- le grito, pero Gale no me escucha. Solo me queda mirando como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza en el cuello, y se acerca para tomarme por los hombros.

- ¡Y eso de que hubiera servido si tu ya habías decidido por nosotros!

Sé lo que viene. Peeta y yo repasábamos a las parejas en la ciudad, era una clase de deporte para nosotros. Una etapa en nuestra vida, donde nos comprendíamos tan bien el uno al otro, que no era necesario de ceremonias previas, ni discursos para llegar a un beso. Si él tenía ganas de besarme, yo lo sabía y me adelantaba. Si yo tenía ganas de besarlo, Peeta ya lo sabía y salía huyendo. Todo era tan perfecto entonces, y nada se puede comparar con ese instante de nuestras vidas. Ni si quiera esto.

Gale me besa y yo se lo permito. Es un beso abrasivo y posesivo, como muchas veces advertí en aquellos chicos en la ciudad. Como si quisieran obligar a la otra persona a desenfundar un sentimiento oculto, cuando lo cierto es que los sentimientos están ahí o no están. Nadie tiene que descubrirlos. Solo...

Solo suceden.

Al separarnos él me mira satisfecho. Espera de mí algo que no puedo dar, porque nunca ha existido en mi ser. Mi cuerpo no le pertenece, no responde, porque es una clase de amor diferente al que siento por Peeta. Y esas cosas no se fuerzan. Suceden o no suceden. Nacen de un modo misterioso y se desarrollan en nuestro interior, cuando todavía no nos hemos enterado.

- Ve a casa Gale- susurro, y la satisfacción de su rostro es reemplazado por desconsuelo y apatía en diversos grados.

Ahora me doy cuenta que Gale tenía razón cuando me dijo que yo no era la misma. La Katniss que él recuerda es una persona muy similar al Gale que yo recuerdo, y que sigo viendo ahora. Una persona hermética, dominante y algo egoísta respecto a los sentimientos de los demás. Gale piensa en mí, como la Katniss de 16 años que partió un día. Pero no es la constancia la que marca nuestros momentos, sino las experiencias que vivimos.

Y por mucho que hubiera seguido cazando en el bosque, por mucho que nuestro diario vivir hubiera reforzado la constancia entre nosotros...

Gale no es el hombre al que yo amo.


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 16**

_- Nunca había hecho esto antes- suspiro. Peeta mantiene su peso con sus brazos, mientras yo mantengo el rostro oculto en su cuello, intentando regularizar mi respiración. _

_- ¿Estás bien?, ¿te hice daño?- susurra Peeta, y el calor de su aliento me invita a salir (a pesar de la vergüenza), para tomar sus labios, solo una vez más.  
_

_- No- le digo. Peeta se remueve sobre mí, besa mis labios, mi cuello, mis pechos, mientras me abandona. El estremecimiento no es indiferente para ambos. _

_- Sabes- suspira, descansando el peso sobre un codo, mientras una mano viaja hasta mi rostro compungido- eres una pésima mentirosa, pero amo que hicieras el intento._

_- Soy un libro abierto- sonrío. Y siento mis mejillas arder. _

_- Lo eres- se burla Peeta. Y toma mis labios nuevamente. Creo que desde ahora será imposible estar lejos el uno del otro. _

_A pesar que mi habitación se ha convertido en nuestro hogar, mi facultad prácticamente en la suya y nuestros descansos en horas de ocio, a veces siento que nunca tomo lo suficiente de él. Como si las dosis diarias que tenía de Peeta, y que eran suficientes hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, ahora no bastaran. Soy posesiva y necesito cada segundo de él para poder continuar con mis actividades diarias. _

_Peeta mantiene la sonrisa un momento más, pero a mí su afirmación me molesta un poco. No tiene que ver con el hecho que le resulte adorable mi forma de ser, sino por lo que produce esto en los demás. Siempre creen ir un paso por delante de mí. _

_- Me gustaría que solo fuera para tí, que nadie más que tú sepa lo que estoy sintiendo_

_- No hay nada malo en ser transparente con nuestras emociones- me dice con expresión preocupada- Katniss_

_- ¿Ah, no?...es que..esto es nuevo_

_- Muchas cosas van a serlo desde ahora, para los dos._

_Me sonríe. Yo me pierdo un poco en sus palabras. _

_- ..._

_- ¿Katniss?- pregunta. He arruinado el momento, está preocupado. _

_- ..._

_- ¿En verdad te molesta mucho ser transparente con tus emociones?_

_- No me molesta si solo se trata de tí- le digo acariciando su hermoso rostro-...pero cuando otras personas me miran como si me entendieran.._

_- No lo hacen en verdad, Katniss. Ellos ven lo que creen ver, no lo que tú realmente sientes. _

_- ¿Tú también ves lo que crees ver?- le pregunto. _

_- No- confiesa. Y sonríe con cariño- Me gustaría llegar un día a ver como tú sientes...es un poco caótico cuando te vas a tu mundo, tomas unas flechas y te entregas al tiro con arco. _

_- ¿Que piensas cuando hago eso?- le pregunto curiosa. Peeta pone su mejor cara de concentración unos segundos, y al siguiente la determinación con que me mira, me paraliza. _

_- Bueno...- suspira- que la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida, y que tengo la suerte de hacer mi novia, y mi mujer, tiene conflictos que su estúpido novio, y hombre, no es capas de entender. Pero que se esfuerza mucho porque un día llegue realmente a hacerlo. _

_- Tu no tienes que hacer eso Peeta...- le digo, y ahora soy yo la que está preocupada. Peeta es perfecto, soy yo la que tiene muchas cosas que aprender y cambiar para ser lo mejor posible y estar a su altura- sé que no soy buena con las palabras, pero yo puedo esforzarme, y..._

_- Ni siquiera llegues a pensar que quiero eso- me interrumpe. _

_- ¿No quieres que yo cambie?_

_Peeta sonríe con ternura. Es como si mirara a una niña pequeña a la que hay que explicarle dos o tres veces las cosas, antes que le queden claro. Hum...no sé si me gusta eso. _

_- No se trata realmente de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que tú quieres realmente para tu vida- me dice entonces, borrando mi expresión gruñona.- Hay tres cosas necesarias para que una relación funcione...bueno, al menos yo lo creo. Y es que al unir tu vida a la de otra persona, una nueva vida se gesta en torno a ellos. Somos tú, yo, y aquello que somos juntos. _

_- ¿Aquello que somos juntos?- pregunto. _

_- Sí..._

_Tal vez es cierto. Suelo estar seria y a menudo prefiero la soledad y tranquilidad del bosque, antes que salir de parranda con las chicas. Pero cuando Peeta está cerca...  
Sé que él es muy sociable, y su personalidad gentil es la que se torna realmente atractivo para quienes lo conocen, y quieren saber más de ese hombre que es mío. Él lo sabe, y les da en el gusto. Pero cuando está conmigo.._

_Y entonces algo raro sucede, porque juntos yo soy más sociable y él más hermético, en su justa medida. Somos lo mejor del otro, en el otro. Un ser nuevo, que nace del amor que nos tenemos. _

_- Como cuando me duermo cuando lees tus historias- comento divertida, porque eso es verdad. Peeta se burla de mi nuevamente- ... o cuando tú te cansas durante las excursiones._

_Y eso no le gusta nada. Esta es la parte en que a mí me toca burlarme. _

_- Sí- acepta incómodo- espero que eso cambie realmente..._

_- Yo no quiero que cambie- le digo, usando el tono más sexy que puedo. Realmente no me sale lo sexy, pero a Peeta lo matan mis intentos- me gusta lo que hacemos en los recesos- susurro, rememorando las caricias y los besos robados con la excusa que así tardará menos en recuperarse. _

_- Después de esta noche creo que los recesos serán más que interesantes, señorita curiosa. _

_- Sí, definitivamente...aunque no sé si el guardia esté muy de acuerdo con ello_

_- No creo- me dice Peeta, divertido. Su expresión seria, pero su tono lo delata- aunque yo pudiera usar mis influencias para que estemos solos.._

_- ¿Usar tus influencias?_

_Peeta se acomoda sobre mí, pero no para quedar frente a frente, sino a la altura de mi cuello. _

_- Sí- responde, y deja un beso sobre mi pulso caliente- ¿Ya te dije que soy multimillonario?_

_- ¿Lo eres?- pregunto con dificultad. _

_- ¿Un poquito?- murmura, haciendo un gesto con el dedos que me roban carcajadas. _

_- Hummm...- me quejo, cuando reanuda lo de los besos- entonces pesqué un pez gordo_

_- Dios me libre de caer en las redes de esta hermosa mujer_

_Y entonces sus manos descienden para hacerme cosquillas. _

_- ¡Tonto!_

_- Eres hermosa, preciosa. Hermosa..._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto, cuando su mirada pierde la diversión y es reemplazada por ansiedad. _

_- ¿Estas segura que no te hice daño?_

_- No- respondo sincera. Le acaricio los cabellos y tiro de él para que descanse sobre mi pecho- solo dolió un poco al principio, pero.._

_- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento_

_- Lo sé- le digo, arremolinando sus mechones rubios y largos en mis dedos, mientras mi otra mano descansa en su mejilla- son cosas por las que tenemos que pasar. Y yo también deseaba que esto pasara_

_- Lo sé- susurra absorto, y se entrega a mis caricias. Nunca había actuado de este modo con nadie, nunca había experimentado la sensación de tomar a tu ser amado por la mano, tocar su cabello, besar sus labios y decirle un te quiero sin inhibiciones. Es una faceta nueva en mí, una parte de Katniss que ha crecido y se convierte en alguien mejor. __- Te amo, Katniss Everdeen. Te amo, para siempre._

_- ¿Para siempre, siempre?- pregunto inquieta. A pesar del buen momento, siempre se corre el riesgo cuando se es feliz, que la burbuja se rompa finalmente y lo malo suceda. _

_- Siempre, siempre_

_Y con eso mi corazón, puede dormir tranquilo. _

_._

Siete años han pasado desde aquel día que fuimos uno. Siete años, y aún conservo la huella de sus caricias en mi piel.

No pude volver a mi casa tras lo ocurrido con Gale. Mi madre, "preocupada" por mi paradero, tuvo la perfecta idea de advertirle, a costa de las quejas de mi padre. Por eso supo donde estaba, por eso sabía donde encontrarme y que hacer para traerme de vuelta.

Sé que mi mamá jamás aprobó lo de Peeta, pero eso no le da derecho a decidir sobre mi vida amorosa y mis elecciones. Salí furiosa de la Veta y fui al único lugar que me vino a la mente, ahora que tampoco tengo hogar.

- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta el desayuno descerebrada?

Johanna Manson.

Tenía los ojos aturdidos y la nariz roja cuando llegué al hotel, pero no me negó la entrada a pesar que advertí su tristeza. Seguramente me hubiera contado que está con alergia o quizás que cosas antes de reconocer que lloraba. Así es Johanna. Una mujer ruda, fuerte y valiente, con un corazón noble acorazado hasta los miocitos.

- No, es solo..

- Te pierdes más seguido ahora que cuando estabas con Peeta- comenta, bebiendo de su taza de café. Yo hago lo mismo con el mío, pero mantengo la postura interrogante- no me mires así, sabes a que me refiero.

- No. No lo sé..

- Que había que morderse los labios para no saltarte encima y sacudirte hasta que revelaras los detalles sucios- me dice, y yo estoy más roja que la manzana en el frutero. - Estabas pensando en Peeta.

- No

- Ah, por favor- se burla, y me tira la manzana. Menos mal tengo buenos reflejos- no teníamos ni que preguntar para saber cuando habías follado con Peeta.

- ¡Johanna!- me quejo. Y le tiro la manzana de vuelta.

- ¿Qué?- me pregunta seria- ¿acaso es nuestra culpa que seas un libro abierto?

- ¡Yo no!

- Ya relájate Kat- me dice, riéndose a carcajadas- Dios, es tan fácil hacer el tonto contigo.

- No empieces con eso de la niñita pura- le digo con cansancio. No me gusta cuando Johanna se ríe de mí, porque tontamente hablo más de lo que me ayudo.

- Pura no eres- me dice, todavía con la mirada perversa- aun recuerdo de tus saliditas con mi amigo en nuestras fiestas, y la sonrisa tonta que traían los dos cuando volvían luego de hacer quizás que cochinada.

- No vine para hablar de mi vida sexual- me quejo.

- Eso ya lo sé guapa- Toma el hervidor y rellena mi taza casi vacía- ...ahora venga, que pasó ayer.

- Me besé con Gale- le digo directo al grano. Años de conocernos, años de aprender que con Johanna no es bueno andarse con rodeos. - Fui al bosque, quería ir a la casa del lago, mi mamá le llamó a Gale.

- Vale descerebrada. Entiendo que no siempre tomas decisiones inteligentes, y que lo de tu mamá estuvo bien- me dice, muy calmada- ...el problema está cuando te besas con Gale y toda la cosa.

- No fue nada- le digo.

- Lo sé- me dice, y no hay duda en su voz- tú solo tienes ojos para mi amigo. Así que...bueno...como llegaron a los besos.

- Cuando me fui del distrito, las cosas no cerraron muy bien entre Gale y yo.

- ¿Y el moreno aprovechó esa instancia para solucionarlo?

- Bueno, sí y no. - le digo, y Johanna me pone cara de pocos amigo- es complicado.

- Todo es complicado, que no lo queramos asumir es otra cosa.

- Él estaba enamorado de mí, creo que aún lo está...

- ¿Lo crees?- me pregunta sarcástica.

- Vale, me quedó claro.

- Y que hiciste después de los besos

- Le dije que fuera a casa, y yo me fui a pelear con mi mamá

- ¿Él entendió que no tiene bolas contigo?

- Al separarnos me miró satisfecho- le digo, recordando sus ojos grises atravesados por un brillo especial- pero luego...

- Captó toda la onda y cayó en la cuenta que contigo solo van los rubios.

- Un rubio- le dejo en claro.

- Lo sé- suspira, contra la taza. El vapor se expande y me invita a darle un trago a mi café- en el fondo siempre hemos sabido que lo tuyo con Peeta era hasta la muerte.

- No es un comentario muy acertado- gruño, porque no quiero escuchar esa palabra en nada que tenga que ver con nosotros.

- Lo sé, perdóname...- me dice. Su expresión cambia radicalmente y pasa de la comprensión a la tensión.

- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto.

- Imagino que no has visto las noticias

- No

- Katniss, sé que no es el mejor momento para hablar de estas cosas, pero ya viene siendo tiempo tomes el control y hagas la pena a un lado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Que mientras estabas hospitalizada llegaron tus suegros- me dice. Como ya dije, Johanna va directa al grano. - ...y están tomando acciones con lo que respecta a los negocios de Peeta.

- Yo no sé..

- Katniss, lo sé- me interrumpe irritada- por eso te aviso que soy tu abogada en esto que se nos viene

- ¿En esto que se nos viene?

- A ninguno de ellos le interesa que Peeta aparezca realmente. Los padres de Peeta...mierda, ya los conoces. No voy a entrar de detalles.

- No imagino a Effie Mellark en el distrito

- Nadie- admite Johanna con una mueca- pero está aquí y te aseguro que no para solucionar las cosas. Mira Katniss, Cato falleció hace unos días, y el policía no va a entregar el cuerpo porque cree que está implicado en la desaparición de Peeta.

- ¿Que?

- Tal como lo oyes- me dice, alcanzando mi mano- Annie y Finnick fueron citados a declarar nuevamente. Y Marvel de pronto salió con que no recuerda gran cosa de esa noche, y detalles de la despedida de soltero que planearon, que no había entregado antes.

- ¿Volvieron a interrogarlos?, pero...yo pensé

- Calma, Katniss- me dice, y hace presión sobre mi mano. La idea que uno de nuestros amigos esté implicado en el caso...Dios...Dios...como se reacciona ante esto- mira Kat, mientras pasó lo de tu ataque en el bosque, la muerte de Cato y los nuevos antecedentes en la investigación..

- ¿Qué nuevos antecedentes?

Johanna me mira aprensiva.

- Thom tiene retenidos a la chica, Glimmer, y al padre de la chica- me dice- ellos fueron quienes te atacaron en el bosque, los que pusieron la canela en la casa de Thom...

- ¿Ellos tienen a Peeta?- pregunto, y una solitaria lágrima me traiciona.

- No- me dice Johanna- ...pero Thom piensa que saben más de lo que han contado realmente y tiene el derecho de retenerlos durante el tiempo que dure la investigación.

- Y entonces...entonces..porqué lo hicieron. Porqué intentaron llevarme al bosque, si no tienen a Peeta, cuales son sus intenciones al jugar conmigo de esta manera.

Johanna suspira abatida.

- Ay, Katniss..

- ¿Qué?

- Glimmer era una de las mujeres que estaba esa noche en la discoteca cuando Peeta desapareció...

- No...no te estoy entendiendo

- Glimmer fue contratada por Cato para hacerle un show nudista a Peeta...- me explica. Me levanto de la mesa y camino hacia la salita que conduce a la habitación- amiga...

**bip bip bip**

Suena el timbre de la habitación. Me vuelvo hacia Johanna, quien también ha dejado su silla.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien?- le pregunto.

- No, yo..

Johanna camina hasta la puerta de entrada y mira por la pantalla al costado.

- Es Clove- me dice y abre la puerta.

La regia modelo, novia del hombre que fue uno de los mejores amigos de mi esposo, no es ni la sombra de lo que recordaba. Solo han pasado unos días, pero las ojeras que surcan su rostro demacrado distan mucho de la chica en revistas. Viste de negro como era de esperarse, y trae sus maletas, cosa que no esperaba.

Y veo que además ella tampoco me esperaba aquí, porque nada más verme en la sala retrocede un par de pasos.

- Katniss- me dice. Ninguna de las dos reacciona, más bien Johanna es la que se mantiene en movimiento y solo para cerrar la puerta.

Hay algo en la tragedia, algo realmente malo y que tiene que ver con la división. Es más difícil estar unidos cuando las cosas no van bien, es más difícil aceptar la compañía de los amigos, los abrazos de la gente que antes apreciabas. Nada cambia, porque el tiempo sigue fluyendo, es uno el que carga el sentimiento en el corazón. El vacío.

Yo no sé si he reaccionado bien, o mal, respecto a Peeta. Tampoco sé como haya reaccionado Clove con lo de Cato. Ambas sufriendo, y sin embargo, distanciadas.

Cuando el shock pasa, Johanna le hace un gesto a Clove para que se acerque, ni siquiera hay un abrazo o algo.

_¿En verdad fuimos amigos?_

- Antes que digas nada, Clove..

- No, Katniss- me dice la morena, sentándose en el sillón frente a mí. Johanna acerca una silla, y yo...bueno. No me queda de otra más que escuchar.

- ¿Has tenido noticias de Thom?- le pregunta Johanna. Clove asiente débilmente, luego fija la mirada en mí.

- Hablé con Thom, porque hoy mismo parto hacia el Capitolio

- ¿Que?- pregunto. Johanna me mira con reproche.

- Lo siento, Katniss- miro a Clove y advierto que está temblando- lo siento..

- Prim parte al Capitolio esta tarde- comenta Johanna. Ni siquiera sabía que mi hermana seguía en el distrito- ¿vas con ella?

Clove asiente

- Nos juntaremos en la estación de trenes- susurra la modelo- pero no vine a despedirme..yo...

- Clove- la interrumpo- sé que debes estar fatal por lo de Cato, pero no puedes irte antes de que..

- Hablé con Thom, y él dijo que yo no tengo nada que ver con el caso

- Aún así...

- Cato murió por la misma gente que tiene a Peeta, Katniss- me dice con dolor, alzando la voz- acaso piensas que yo podría planificar la muerte del que iba a ser mi esposo.

- Clove, yo no me refería a que..

- Cato no era perfecto- añade, pero esta vez baja la mirada hasta sus manos-...ningún hombre lo es, pero yo lo amaba con sus virtudes y sus defectos. Sobre todo por estos últimos.

- Clove- dice Johanna, como advirtiéndole de algo.

- Sé que mi novio no era perfecto, pero quiero que sepas...- dice, ignorando a Johanna- Katniss, que en todo lo que respecta a esa mujer, Glimmer. Yo no tenía la menor idea...Cato me comentó que se habían contactado con el dueño de la discoteca, pero jamás pensé que de todas las mujeres con las que se ha metido, lo iba a hacer con una puta de quinta.

- ¿Cato se metió con Glimmer?- pregunto.

La mirada de Clove ensombrece.

- Yo no desperté esa mañana en tu casa, Katniss.

- ¿Qué?

- La mañana que Peeta desapareció...- dice, con aire perdido- yo sabía que Cato tenía algo entre manos. Le pregunté a Finnick si sabía algo, pero él tampoco me dijo nada. Que era una sorpresa, pero no me preocupara por nada. Yo puedo ser modelo, pero no soy tonta, y sé lo que tengo al lado. Cato se veía demasiado...entusiasmado para ser una simple despedida de soltero improvisada...y mucho más si iban a ir a una discoteca de mala muerte cerca de la carretera. Por Dios, ni el nombre es popular...porque iba a estar tan feliz entonces.

_Bajo la mirada. Ya no sé si quiero escuchar esto. _

_- _Clove,¿hablaste de esto con Thom?- pregunta Johanna, interrumpiendo su relato.

- No, esto es algo para Katniss

- Mierda, y hablando de descerebradas

- Cállate, tú sabes bien que porque hago lo que hago

- Deja que siga- le digo a Johanna, que ya empezaba a replicar. Clove se toma una pausa, y luego fija su mirada en mí.

- Lo que esas mujeres hicieron esa noche...- me dice. Contengo el aliento- no hay que ser muy astutos para adivinar lo que Peeta pudo opinar al respecto.

- Qué quieres decir.

- Cato es el mujeriego e irresponsable del grupo, Katniss- sonríe con amargura- tu novio lo más probable es que haya rechazado el cariño de esas mujeres. Ni siquiera lo pongo en duda, estoy segura. El problema es que no sé qué, pero además del servicio sexual, algo les dieron a los chicos esa noche.

- ¿Drogas?

- No lo sé, Katniss- me dice, y se acerca a tomar mi mano- cuando desperté esa mañana, lo primero que hice fue llamar a Cato para ver que había pasado. Como no me respondió salí al hotel para asegurarme que estaba bien, así que ya imaginarán mi impresión cuando entro a nuestra habitación y me encuentro a mi hombre completamente borrado compartiendo cama con una mujer.

- Glimmer

- No dije nada- continúa- ni los desperté. Salí del hotel, me fui hasta tu casa y me hice la dormida.

- Clove

- Era tu día Katniss- me dice, besando mis manos- tu boda con el hombre más maravilloso que hubiera conocido jamás, yo no te iba a quitar eso. Amaba a Cato, lo sigo amando. Pero estaba determinada a cortar con él luego de esto.

- ¿Viste a Peeta en el hotel entonces?- le pregunto esperanzada. Algo dentro de mí se estremece cuando veo su expresión.

- Katniss- me dice y luego esconde el rostro.

- ¿Clove?- insisto.

- No entré en sus habitaciones, Katniss. Salí de nuestra habitación, golpee la puerta de Finn y Marvel, pero ellos no me dieron respuesta alguna. Luego cuando llegaron a buscarnos, me concentré en Cato, que venía como si nada.

- Crees que si hablo con esa mujer, pueda averiguar algo sobre...

- Cato no tuvo nada que ver- me dice, su voz segura- tuvo unas llamadas con Marvel, porque estaba preocupado de que esta chica quería sacarle dinero. Al principio no había caído en la cuenta, pero respondí una de esas llamadas por equivocación y entonces supe lo del soborno. Supongo que Cato se juntó esa tarde con ella para darle dinero, pero no imagino lo que sucedió después, y tampoco sé si aquello tuvo que ver con lo que le pasó al oficial Thom en La Funesta.

- Thom tuvo un atentado- me dice Johanna, al notar mi incertidumbre- casi muere calcinado.

- Dios..

- No sé que pasó en ese encuentro Katniss, pero Thom sabía lo de Glimmer y te usó para llegar a ellos. Claro, él pensaba que estaban implicados en lo de Peeta y por eso te dejó con Cashmere. Lo que no esperaba era que alguien lo estaba esperando también en la discoteca.

- ¿Porqué no sabía esto?- le pregunto a Johanna.

Clove la queda mirando.

- Fuimos a buscarte, cuando supimos lo del accidente en el claro, la muerte de Cato...- Johanna esconde su rostro entre sus manos- Dios, fui con Annie tres días después, cuando despertaste, pero tu mamá no nos dejó pasar.

- Es cierto Katniss- añade Clove- Thom nos cito a todos al día de tu accidente, pero luego cuando fuimos a verte al hospital tu mamá no quería que nos acercáramos. Y después con la llegada de Effie...

- ¡Debieron ir a buscarme!- les reprocho- debieron ir...debieron avisarme. La vida de Peeta depende de lo que esa mujer confiese.

- Katniss, no te adelantes- me dice Johanna. Yo no la escucho y camino hacia la puerta- Katniss...Kat...

- ¡Suéltame!

- No puedes salir así, Katniss estás en pijama

- ¡No me importa!- le digo, y tiro de mi brazo. Johanna me mira desafiante- No me importa. Peeta podría estar cerca y esa mujer lo sabe. Tengo que hablar Thom. Tengo que decirle lo que Clove..

- ¡Encontraron sangre de Peeta en las muestras!- grita Johanna, en tanto me sostiene de los hombros- había sangre de Peeta en el asalto en tu casa, en los escritos en la roca, inclusive había sangre de Cato. ¿Crees que Thom no lo sabe?, ¿crees que él no está a la búsqueda de Peeta?.

- Yo..

- Ahora cálmate, y ve a buscar tus cosas- me ordena, yo me quedo donde estoy.

- Yo ya me voy- anuncia Clove.

- Oh, no. Por supuesto que no- gruñe Johanna, y la toma de un brazo para volver a sentarla- tú no te vas sin antes hablar con Thom

- ¡No!- suplica Clove.

- No es una pregunta- le chilla Johanna, y las dos se ensartan en una discusión que termina en cachetazos y en Johanna retándonos a ambas. Clove cae de rodillas, llorando, mientras yo resguardo su integridad de la garras de nuestra amiga- ...¡JODIDA MIERDA!...QUE NINGUNA DE LAS DOS SALE DE ESTA HABITACIÓN, ¿LES QUEDÓ CLARO?

- Johanna por favor- suplica Clove en mis brazos.

- PAR DE DEMENTES SIN CEREBRO

- Johanna, no creo...

- ¡Te callas!- me dice, y ordena que me siente junto a Clove- ...con los Mellark cerca, Thom tiene la soga al cuello. Y tú sabes bien lo mucho que me importa Peeta, como para ir así nada más, haciendo escándalos a la comisaría y que los malditos hijos de puta le hagan más daño. No me importa qué, pero aquí algo apesta y tú, yo y Clove vamos a averiguarlo esta noche.

- ¿De que mierda estás hablando?

- Que si la vida de Peeta depende de la declaración de esa puta, tú y yo iremos un paso por delante y tomaremos esa información desde la fuente directa.

- No estarás insinuando..

- Oh, sí, Katniss- me dice seria. Su rostro no refleja un atisbo de misericordia, ni duda. Es como si resolviera uno de sus casos de leyes- tú, Clove y yo, iremos a ofrecer las tetas esta noche a la Funesta.


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 17**

- La madrugada del 20 de noviembre, Peeta Mellark, un jóven visionario, empresario y altruista, desapareció en la discoteca la Funesta. Él iba a celebrar su despedida de soltero, sus amigos más íntimos lo acompañaron en una noche que se suponía era de alegría. Hoy es 28 de noviembre. Ocho días han pasado desde su desaparición, ocho días, y no puedo ni imaginar el dolor que ha de sentir su familia al no tener una idea clara de lo que sucedió con él, ¿está bien?, ¿está vivo?, ¿lo encontrarán algún día?. Señoras y señores, amigos míos del Capitolio, Effie Mellark en una enlace exclusivo con nosotros. ¡Buenas tardes, Effie!

- Buenas tardes, Caesar Flickerman. Un placer hablar contigo

- El placer es todo nuestro. No puedo ni siquiera llegar a imaginar lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora. Tú hijo, tú único hijo, y heredero...esto es, demasiado.

- Lo es Caesar, es el amor a nuestro hijo lo que nos mantiene fuertes. La esperanza de que quienes nos hicieron esto recapaciten, y nos lo devuelvan...

- Es lo que esperamos todos, Effie. Panem ora por la integridad de tu hijo.

- Muchas gracias, Caesar. En verdad, muchas gracias.

- ¿Y cómo está tu esposo?. Nos esteramos del viaje al Distrito Doce para supervisar la investigación.

- Mi marido y yo solo queremos que la investigación se lleve a cabo con la excelencia que se espera. Los dos tenemos fé en que nuestro hijo viva, pero han sido tantas cosas. Tantos errores cometidos...

- ¿Errores?...como es eso, como que errores. Explícanos.

- Sí, errores, Caesar. Para empezar Peeta jamás debió salir del Capitolio. Allí está su hogar, su trabajo, sus amigos. Solo Dios sabe la angustia que sentí cuando nos dijo que se mudaba a este distrito. No quiero discriminar, pero nuestra familia es muy influyente y uno esperaría ciertas represalias de un grupo marginal. El peor error en la vida de mi hijo fue aceptar la idea de vivir en este distrito que no está a su altura.

- Lo entendemos Effie, para todos fue una sorpresa.

- Para mí no lo fue. Tenía tanto miedo cuando esa chica lo atrapó, pero jamás pensé que lo apartaría de mi lado. Mira las consecuencias, el tiempo siempre le da la razón a los padres.

- Entendemos que la relación con Katniss Everdeen no es la mejor.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!, esa chica es la principal culpable de la tragedia que estamos atravesando.

- A mí me parece que hay algo que quieres contarnos, Effie. Adelante, confía en nosotros.

- ¿Respecto a Katniss?

- Sí, advierto en cierto nerviosismo cuando te refieres a ella.

- Caesar, ¿tu corresponsal ya recibió mi paquete audiovisual?

- Sí, pero nos dijeron que debíamos esperar hasta el enlace para mostrarlo. ¿Quieres?...

- Es el momento, creo que después de esto comprenderás que mis temblores no son por nervios, sino de rabia por toda esta injusticia.

- Dios nos libre. ¿Es ella?, ¿es Katniss Everdeen?

- ¿La morena?, claro que es ella, Caesar. Y no es precisamente mi hijo quien la mantiene en sus brazos.

- Oh, por Dios...no puedo creerlo.

- ¡Lo engaña!, esa mujer no solo me arrebató la vida de mi niño, sino que además lo engaña. Lo trajo a vivir al distrito 12, donde también estaba su amante. Seguro que perder a un multimillonario no estaba en sus planes...

- ¿Y esto ya lo vió la policía local?

- Claro que sí, fue a los primeros que contactamos. Pero ellos no asocian la desaparición de mi hijo a la infidelidad de la que iba a ser su mujer. Por Dios, ha pasado solo una semana y un día desde la desaparición de mi hijo, y esa mujer ya se muestra cariñosa con otro. Ni siquiera muestra respeto por nuestro dolor.

- Entendemos perfectamente Effie, y lamentamos profundamente todo esto...

- Es la vida de mi hijo la que está en juego. A esa mujer no le importa, pero a mí sí, y estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea con tal de que aparezca con vida.

- En lo que podamos ayudarte, Effie querida, cuentas con nosotros.

- Gracias, Caesar...de hecho...hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, antes de finalizar este enlace.

- Cuéntanos.

- En cadena nacional, para todas las personas buenas que están viendo esto, llamo a orar por la vida mi hijo. Sé que en los corazones de todos existe un cariño inmensurable hacia mi hijo, apelo a su comprensión, a rogar por él. Por su vida.

- Estoy seguro que todos ya están rezando por él, Peeta era sencillamente excepcional. Un muchacho intachable.

- Lo sé, y por eso mando también un mensaje a los malditos que tienen a mi hijo. A ustedes, que quieren hacer daño a mi familia, a ustedes que me han causado tanto dolor, pongo mil millones de dólares sobre la mesa. Mil millones de dólares están aquí, para ustedes si a cambio me devuelven a mi hijo.

- ¿Una recompensa?, Effie eso es peligroso

- Yo lo llamaría un incentivo. Si lo que buscan es dinero, pues aquí hay una familia dispuesta a añadir ceros al cheque. Lo único que pido es que termine la agonía. Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta. Lo quiero ya.

_Me cago en la puta..._

La habitación se queda en silencio, mientras que mi equipo me da golpes en la espalda como muestra de apoyo. No aguanto más. No les voy a apagar el televisor, pero definitivamente mi oficina es un mejor lugar ahora. A menos que también instalen una cámara en ella y me planten un drama cada media hora.

Tomo la carpeta con las últimos interrogatorios de ayer. Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair y Marvel Papi. No dudo de la inocencia de la señorita Cresta, pero en cuanto a esos dos. Ayer designé a Delly como primera, desde ahora se hará cargo de los interrogatorios. Cashmere y Portia se harán cargo del trabajo de planta, mientras que yo iré a terreno, insistiendo en los últimos lugares donde se le vió con vida.

-¡Thom!...¡Thom!

- Ey, Delly.

_- _¿Pueden hacer eso?- me pregunta. Sé a lo que se refiere, y aunque suene conformista opto por encogerme de hombros.

- Importa muy poco ahora, ya lo hizo.

- Dios, esa mujer lo único que hace es complicar más las cosas

- Imagina todas las llamadas que tendremos que intervenir ahora al teléfono de esos dos. Será una matanza por dinero, una lluvia de pistas falsas con tal de sacar algo. Ni siquiera es una ayuda a la investigación, esto nos retrasará más.

- Calma, Thom. Cuentas con nosotros.

- No es el trabajo lo que me preocupa, Delly.

La puerta de mi oficina se abre de golpe. Tres mujeres asoman la cabeza, y por la expresión en sus rostros concluyo que no se traen nada bueno entre manos. Al menos puedo deducir que el malestar en el semblante de Katniss se debe en parte a la entrevista.

Delly las saluda y sale en el acto.

- Buenas tardes- les digo, señalando las sillas frente a mi escritorio.

- Buenas tardes oficial- saluda Johanna Manson. Tiene a la mujer flaca, Clove, fuertemente prensada del brazo.

- Ustedes dirán, para que soy bueno

- Tenemos nuevos antecedentes que quizás aporten a la investigación- responde Johanna. Es la única que parece realmente involucrada en esta visita.

- La escucho- le digo, observando las reacciones de cada una. Katniss mantiene la mirada en cualquier parte menos en mi.

- Clove omitió información en su declaración- me explica la mujer- viene voluntariamente a modificar su dichos.

- Así que voluntariamente.

- Sí- dice Johanna, y con la mirada invita a la mujer flaca a hablar. - Anda...no pasa nada, soy tu abogado en esto.

- Me gustaría añadir información...

- ¿Le gustaría?, supongo que sabe la penalidad por ocultar información en un proceso de investigación.

- No la asustes Thom

- ¿Está asustada?-le pregunto directamente a Clove. Esta rehuye mi mirada- ¿hay un motivo para estarlo?...¿Clove?

- ...Yo...

- ¿La va a interrogar o no?- pregunta Johanna con evidente enfado. Me levanto con curiosidad, y me recargo contra el ventanal para mostrar desinterés.

- Eso no depende de usted- le digo- es obvio.

- Déjese de ironías oficial, no vaya a ser que me crea lo que Effie Mellark anda diciendo de usted.

- Esa mujer dice muchas cosas interesantes- le digo, y planto la mirada en Katniss, que sigue ausente- muchas. Bueno, para que retrasar más las cosas...¡Delly!

- ¿Si?- pregunta, antes de lo que esperaba. Seguro estaba escuchando por el intercomunicador.

- Acompaña a Clove y toma sus declaraciones

- ¿No las va a hacer usted en persona?- me pregunta Katniss, y por primera vez muestra algo de expresión.

Delly guía a la chica flaca hasta las salas de interrogatorios, y le hago un gesto para que no cierre la puerta. Camino detrás de ella, pasando muy cerca de Katniss, quien se encoje aún más en su sitio.

- No, y si me disculpa..

- No lo disculpamos- dice Johanna, sin moverse un ápice- hay algo más que tenemos que hablar con usted- añade. Katniss la mira interrogante.- ...supongo que ya vio la entrevista de Effie Mellark.

- Sí, bastante revelador por decir algo

- Es mentira- chilla Katniss con convicción, y estalla en lágrimas- no sé porque lo hizo, pero es mentira, entre Gale y yo..

- ¿Entre Gale y usted?- pregunto, convencido de que hay más de lo que ví en el video.

Katniss se ve nerviosa, quizás nunca fue la viuda desesperada. Quizás tiene las manos tan sucia como sus amigos, a quienes ya casi les saco la careta.

Finnick Odair finalmente se ha equivocado en algo. Ningún policía revela sus fuentes, así que tendré que viajar hasta el distrito Cuatro y desbaratar su coartada, en la cual confía sin duda que no tiene idea de porqué Peeta Mellark estaba triste los días previos a su compromiso. Vi el video de la discoteca. Vi su abrazo a un Mellark desesperado, el grito sin sonido rebotando dentro de las paredes de la discoteca. Miente. El que fue uno de sus mejores amigos, miente. No pasaron hasta las dos de la madrugada, como dijo, cuando recibió el mensaje de Peeta. Efectivamente el mensaje existe, es real, y es otra cosa por resolver. Pero, ¿para qué ocultar el encuentro con Mellark en la pista de baile?, ¿porqué negar el contacto con la mujer del Distrito Cuatro?, y peor aún, ¿porque se encontraron muestras de Finnick, en el asalto en la casa de los Mellark, cuando él afirma no haber entrado a la habitación de estos?.

Está con la soga al cuello. El asunto es, ¿cuál era el objetivo al asesinar a Peeta?

_Eso es lo que pretendo averiguar con mi visita al distrito Cuatro. _

- Mira descerebrada deja que yo me encargue- interviene Johanna, tomando a Katniss de las manos. Su pasividad en todo esto no me gusta-...mire Thom, si Gale besó o no besó a Katniss es su problema. Además no es lo que veníamos a hablar...sino más bien la urgencia tiene que ver con Peeta.

- Últimamente es para lo único que me buscan

- No se haga el chistoso- me dice, de mala gana.

Cierro la puerta y tomo mi puesto.

- La escucho.

- Clove ocultó información. Ella no estaba en casa de Katniss la madrugada del 20 de noviembre, sino que estaba en el hotel, con Cato. Mi amiga sospechaba de la despedida de soltero que le hicieron a Peeta, conocía a Cato mejor que todas y no se equivocó. La mujer que tiene retenida, Glimmer, pasó la noche con él...

- Eso ya lo sabíamos- la interrumpo. Johanna me mira desconcertada.

- ¿Lo sabía?- me pregunta, y su rostro pierde parte de la seguridad mostrada hace unos instante- ¿cómo?

- Lo confesó la mujer en su declaración.

- ¿Y le dijo que ella sobornó a Cato?. Clove nos dijo que escuchó una de las conversaciones, donde la tipa le pedía dinero a cambio de su silencio. Al parecer Cato y Marvel tenían algo que ver con ella, no sé qué, pero les mandó a pedir dinero. Clove no sabe que pudo pasar después, o al menos no nos dijo.

- ¿Porqué me cuenta todo esto, si usted sabe que ahora mismo le toman declaración a su amiga?

Johanna me mira fijo a los ojos. Una chispa de miedo y arrebato, atraviesa sus ojos grises y fríos que sostienen mi mirada sin dudar.

- Porque ella nos dijo a Katniss y a mí, que había hablado con usted al respecto. Y yo, estoy segura que si hubiera hablado con usted, no la habría dejado partir hoy mismo al Capitolio.

- Es usted una excelente abogado- concedo, con una sonrisa. Johanna descansa la espalda contra la silla, y Katniss se cubre la boca.

- Lo sé

Responde.

Antes de partir al Distrito Cuatro esta tarde, me aseguraré de que tanto Clove como Finnick, no puedan salir del distrito hasta cuando yo vuelva.


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 18**

Algo me dice que esto no dará buenos resultados, que solo vamos a traer problemas, y que por el contrario nos expondremos gratuitamente a cambio de nada.

La mujer que me mira en el espejo no se parece en nada a mí. Cabello corto y pegado al rostro, mis facciones se pierden bajo una paleta de sombras que jamás me alentaría usar. Destacan el negro, verde y amarillo. Pestañas largas, labios suavemente coloreados. La ropa la compramos exclusivamente para esta noche. Las tres vestimos el mismo vestido negro, ajustado a morir a nuestras curvas, panty medias, botas, y una chaqueta de cuero.

Johanna con peluca roja, Clove con peluca risada, y yo rubia.

- ¿Le sigues dando vuelta al asunto?- pregunta Jo, a través del espejo. Me muerdo los labios, y tomo mis pechos con ambas manos.

- No, solo pensaba en que me veo bien

- Sí, quien se iba a imaginar que te vieras cachonda- sonríe- tíñete rubia cuando Peeta aparezca

- Lo tendré en mente.

El camino a la Funesta es una palpitante seguidilla de autos. Jo tiene la radio a todo volúmen, aunque puedo asegurar que ninguna de las tres presta oídos a Jenn Vaccinia. Johanna sigue el camino, Clove...supongo que en un viaje fallido, y yo por supuesto pienso en Peeta.

Dios...solo espero que esta noche...

Esta noche...

Mejor ni pensarlo.

No puedo aventurar nada en estas condiciones. La lluvia enlentece el tráfico por la pista con doble sentido. Autos vienen, autos van, y para cuando ya me aburro de seguir a cada uno, Johanna desvía a la derecha. Luces de neón, algarabía adjunta en un ambiente totalmente diferente al que acostumbro. La lluvia no me deja ver del todo, pero por el bulto en la entrada, pasará una buena cantidad de horas antes de entrar.

Johanna estaciona el auto rentado lejos de la entrada. Detiene el motor, pero mantiene la calefacción encendida y la música a un nivel mucho más aceptable a cuando veníamos. Supongo que hasta aquí llegamos.

- Bien perras- suspira Jo- las quiero bonitas y gorditas ahí dentro.

- Eso va para tí, eh...Katniss- dice por primera vez Clove, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Muy graciosa

- No es por gracia- me dice, y se encoge de hombros- estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de ambientes, y Johanna era la reina de las noches, pero tú..

- ¿Johanna la reina de las noches?

Jo le resta importancia al comentario.

- Lo hice una vez, y estaba deprimida

- ¿A qué se refieren?- pregunto ingenua, ganándome una risotada del par. Clove abre tanto los ojos, que ya creo se salen de sus cuencas, y Johanna.

- Ay, descerebrada...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Peeta nunca te llevó a una de esas?- apunta hacia la Funesta- ...¿que piensas encontrarte allí?

Lo medito un poco, aunque la respuesta viajó al instante.

- Bueno,...gente, música fuerte y luz baja.

Las carcajadas resuenan otra vez.

- Eres imposible- se queja Clove en el asiento de atrás. - no sé como Peeta llegó a ninguna fase contigo...- se queda callada un instante y al siguiente pregunta- ¿sí lo has hecho con Peeta?

Johanna explota en burlas sobre el manubrio

- ¡Clove!- regaño. Diablos...nunca he estado en una discoteca, pero sé lo que se hace dentro. Sé que son lugares para conocer gente y bailar. Y no es que Peeta me halla hablado, solo hace falta prestar oídos a las charlas de tus compañeras en el baño y ya te hacías una idea. - ¡Ya basta!

- ¡Es que es demasiado bueno!- chilla Johanna a mi lado. Le doy un golpe en el brazo- ¡ouch!

- ¡Para!- le digo a ambas. - ya, no me gusta que se rían con eso de que soy pura.

- ¿Cómo le decía Cato al principio?- se queja Clove, desde el asiento trasero- ¿Sor Katniss?

-¡Sor Katniss!- gime Johanna, agarrándose la guata- me había olvidado de ese, ¡sor Katniss!

- Ya paren las dos, por quien me creen...

- No te hagas porque no te conviene- amenaza Johanna

- Sabemos de sobra como eres- dice Clove, agarrando mi hombro.

- No soy pura, sí lo he hecho con Peeta, muchas, muchas veces. Lo hacemos en la ducha, en la cama, en su auto, en los troncos de los árboles...

- OOOK- alza las manos, como si mi cuerpo quemara- demasiada información.

Johanna gobierna por fin sus impulsos jocosos, mientras que Clove arruga la nariz por lo que acabo de soltar.

- Vale Katniss, ya sabemos que no eres virgen, pero ese no es el problema allá.

- Entonces..

- Entonces...- dice Johanna y me salta encima- que hay todo un mundo allá fuera, muy distinto al que tú conoces.

- Es la noche..- susurra Clove- la noche y las alimañas que se alimentan de ella.

- ¿La noche?

- La noche, sí- afirma Johanna, y baja el cierre de mi chaqueta- y es una lástima que tu introducción sea tan repentina, pero no nos queda de otra amiga mía, que tomar el intensivo.

- ¿A..a..qué te refieres?

- Nadie te conoce ahí fuera- apunta Clove, retocando su maquillaje- solo tú, y nosotras. Pero para ellos serás carne fresca.

- No se acercarán a tí para hablar de biología, cariño- resume Johanna, acomodándose el escote- si queremos averiguar lo que pasó con Peeta esa noche, las tres debemos pasar por sus iguales, no deben advertir que esta es la primera vez que sales sola.

- ¿No van a estar conmigo?- les pregunto, algo asustada.

- No- se ríe Clove- sería tonto, o tú crees que cuando salimos por la noche a las fiestas del Capitolio, lo hacemos todos juntos, ¿verdad?

- Bueno...

- Katniss, debes salir y concentrarte en que todos ahí fueran salen por las noches por motivos diferentes, algunos buscan sexo, otros drogas, compañía, música, baile, diversión, erotismo, abstraerse. Elige el nombre que tú quieras, más ninguno de ellos reposará en amor, ni cariño. Todos saben a lo que van, todos saben lo que quieren, y como conseguirlo. Debes salir ahí fuera, y buscar a la presa que pueda satisfacer tus deseos.

- Solo quiero información sobre Peeta- le digo. Johanna me mira impaciente.

- ¿Sí?, bueno, también yo. Pero como conseguir esa información, sin que acercarte no suene a un interrogatorio.

- Yo no me voy a meter con nadie

- Tampoco nosotras- me asegura Clove, subiendo varios centímetros su vestido- pero si queremos que alguien nos diga algo, debemos asumir algunas de las variantes que Johanna mencionó y adueñarse de ella. Imponer nuestro deseo, bajo la estampa de hacer otra cosa.

Johanna me mira aprensiva. No soy una cría, tampoco soy tonta, sé a lo que se refieren. Pero si piensan que voy a dar paso atrás solo porque mis convicciones se vean vulneradas ahí dentro, entonces es que no me conocen. Amo a Peeta, lo amo con todo lo que soy, y no dejaré que el miedo me detenga.

Esto es por él.

- Que así sea- les digo segura de mí misma. La convicción rebosando por todo mi cuerpo.

- Entonces salgamos a divertirnos.

Las tres nos internamos en la fila de paraguas, a varios metros de la entrada. Ya es media noche. Siento el corazón galopar fuerte sobre mi pecho, y el frío solo intensifica la emoción que sacude desde adentro. Rostros conocidos, algunos completamente familiares nos miran con ojos no descubiertos a luz de día. Un manto oscuro vaga por todos ellos. El deseo, la meta que vienen a alcanzar, una presa entre masas.

Ahora ya veo.

La música rebota en las paredes de la discoteca. Me pregunto si un Mellark tuvo que hacer fila para disfrutar de sus virtudes. La razón me dice que no, que Cato fue tan noble como para canturrear a los cuatro vientos, que esa noche era la despedida de soltero de Peeta. Quien quiera que halla querido algo de él, quien halla querido lastimarlo, encontró una magnifica oportunidad. Un grito muerto no hace sonido alguno. Un grito desesperado que no tiene repercusión alguna, es inútil.

Poco a poco la fila se acorta. Hombres y mujeres me recuerdan a mi primera vez en el bosque. La sensación de estar en peligro, la urgencia que te impulsa continuar a pesar de este. Todo se conjuga en mi interior, y tengo que esconder mis manos temblorosas.

- Recuerda Katniss- susurra Johanna a mi espalda- esto es por Peeta

_Esto es por Peeta._

- Acepta lo que quieras, pero no bebas el contenido- me dice Jo, ya a unas cuatro personas de la puerta- camina sin sentido alguno, no abras la boca si nos ves tirarnos a alguien, pase lo que pase no te detengas, has que paguen por ello. Tú eres la cazadora.

_Yo soy la cazadora_

_- _Tú impones las reglas

_Yo impongo las reglas_

- A las tres en el auto- se despide- y que la suerte esté de tu lado.

_Esto es por Peeta._

Miro al hombre que hace de guardia. Viste completamente de negro, y pasa sus manos sobre mi cuerpo sin reparo alguno. Me obligo a mantener la mirada al frente. La música hace retumbar las paredes, pero en mi cabeza hay calma y agudeza. Todos los sentidos barren con este bosque frente a mí. No tengo mi arco y flechas, pero tengo mis armas de mujer, y voy a sacarlas.

Tras pasar por la "guardia", avanzo como un animal al acecho, ambas manos en los bolsillos. Siento el aire filtrar la cólera y necedad de estar casi desnuda frente hombres que no lo valen. Siento, como sus miradas viajan conmigo al andar. Siento como susurran, el silbido libidinoso de su interrogante.

¿Quien es?

¿Un nombre?

¿Un cuerpo del deseo?

Nadie presta atención a mis movimientos, directamente. Esta gente acecha de otras formas. Toco el cabello rubio, revuelto y corto como el de Peeta. Siento la falsedad entre mis dedos y la traspaso a mi piel, al contorno de mis caderas, a mis piernas que se mueven por sí solas.

Alzo el rostro, me muerdo los labios, y me dejo hacer entre cuerpos que buscan acceder a mi base de datos. Libremente los llamo. Por mi voluntad me uno a ellos, avanzo entre la gente, dejo que mi cuerpo se encargue de la fachada, mientras mi cabeza no para de trabajar. Todo está oscuro. A ratos hay luces de colores, a ratos rayos verdes, a ratos simple oscuridad. Todo depende del DJ en la cabina. El bar es una manga interminable de bienestar, que borda el perímetro y surca las diferentes secciones de la discoteca.

También hay plataformas, por las que a ratos suben mujeres. Supongo que eso es a lo que llaman salón Vip. Cato debió rentar uno de esos, gozaba de la exclusividad y lo que el poder tenía para ofrecer.

Ahí voy yo.

Muevo mis manos empujando los cuerpos sudorosos. Algunos me sonríen, otros se atreven a tocar mi piel, a retenerme. Y yo dispuesta les sigo el juego un par de segundos. Camino hasta la barra, donde un tipo me sienta en el piso y pide un trago para mi.

- Gracias

Hay pantallas, que reflejan el ambiente en toda la Funesta. Todo es oscuridad, roces, desplante lujurioso. Enfocan a mujeres casi desnudas en alguna parte. Saludos. Espaldas de hombres cubriendo el cuerpo de la mujer con la que tienen sexo. A nadie parece importarle en absoluto.

Tampoco a mí.

_Pero lo hace_

Mi cuerpo se levanta y camino hacia otra sección, donde la música es más reposada. Capas de telón negro separan una de otra, rejillas y conductos oscuros, desde donde solo alcanzas a escuchar gemidos, y alguno que otro grito. También hay plataformas, pantallas, bar y cabina de DJ. Lo que cambia es la gente, y lo que buscan ahí dentro.

No se mueven con la adrenalina de la sección anterior. No se tocan entre sí

Me siento frente al bar y me dedico a observar las plataformas. Quiero entrar en una de ellas, pero si son VIP, como creo que son, lo más seguro es que estén reservadas. Espero pacientemente y casi me bebo un trago. Las palabras de Johanna me asaltan de pronto, por lo que tiro el vaso como si quemara.

- Wow, cuidado con eso..- escucho a mi costado. Miro al hombre frente a mí, elegante y de sonrisa fácil. No parece ser alguien de la Veta. Mucho menos del Distrito 12.

- Nunca sabes cuando parar, hasta que el vaso se cae...- sonrío. Y el hombre acorta la distancia que nos separa.

- A mí no me parece que haya empezado a beber, no es así...

- Misha- le digo- ¿y usted es?

- Plutarch- me dice, y pide un trago para mí.

- Gracias Plutarch

- No hay de que, Misha- hace un gesto con su copa, y los dos brindamos- por este encuentro

- Por este encuentro- le digo, y no me queda de otra que empinar el vaso.

Al cabo de un rato, Plutarch me tiene contenta y no solo por la bebida. Descubro que no vive en el Doce, como supuse, sino que andaba de paseo por asuntos de negocios. Intento averiguar que, pero evade mis preguntas. Al contrario, yo le tuve que plantar una historia para poder sostener la mentira de Misha, la repara autos.

Ni sé de donde salió eso.

- Vale, explícame Misha...

- Qué- sonrío, y me inclino hacia delante. Plutarch me imita.

- Qué es lo que define las noches del Distrito Doce- sonríe- en una palabra

- Bue...

- ¿Katniss?- escucho a mi espalda. Plutarch se levanta y mira a la chica que toca mi hombro- eres Katniss Everdeen, ¿verdad?

Volteo a ver

- ¿Disculpa?

La chica, con ojos saltones y ennegrecidos por la máscara, mantiene la vista fija en mí y mi cabello. No se me ocurre que decirle, no la reconozco como ella a mí, así que la ignoro y me tomo el trago en el vaso. Plutarch me imita, pero ya no sonríe como antes.

- Eres Katniss Everdeen

- Lo siento, pero no...

- Eres Katniss, te reconozco a pesar del cabello

- ¿Me disculpas?- le digo a Plutarch. Tomo mi chaqueta y busco el baño.

La chica me sigue

- No sé que hacías ahí, con ese hombre, pero sé que eres Katniss Everdeen- grita.

- No me sigas-gruño

-¡Conocí a Peeta!- me dice entonces, y agarra mi mano. - Ven...te mostraré

- ¡NO!- le digo- ¡suéltame!

- ¡Tienes que venir!- insiste.

La música se mantiene a todo volumen, y aunque es un ambiente más tranquilo, nadie se detiene a ayudarme. Busco por el borde del ojo a Plutarch, quien ya no está en la barra del bar. Me debato con la muchacha, quien insiste en llevarme hacia una puerta que conduce tras las barras. Cuando me deshago de su prensa, camino lo más rápido en dirección contraria.

- ¡Katniss!- escucho a través de la algarabía. - ¡Katniss!

No quiero que le presten atención, no quiero que me reconozcan.

- Katniss- insiste.

Salgo de la sección y entro donde resuenan los acordes de la música electrónica.

La oscuridad me ayudará a camuflarme.

Sigo avanzando, saliendo abruptamente de la burbuja en la que estaba. Empujo a los cuerpos que saltan, con un malestar recorriendome los huesos. Las luces actúan como flashes, que me permiten ver una cosa al segundo y después el panorama cambia al pasar tres segundos más, y salta la luz a nueva cuenta.

Prende, apaga, prende, apaga prende, apaga.

- ¡Ahí estás!

La chica me toma por los hombros, y retuerce la carne bajo el vestido.

- ¡Suéltame!- grito- ¡déjame!

- ¡Conozco a Peeta!- chilla, y se aferra a los tirantes del vestido. -¡Katniss!, yo conozco a Peeta

No le creo. No puedo. Su aspecto me habla de alguien trastornado. Seguro vió mi foto en un diario, y ahora piensa que puede sacarme dinero, como a los padres de Peeta. Thom me advirtió al respecto.

A pesar que soy más fuerte, me cuesta trabajo librarme de sus manos escuálidas. Entre la música y los gritos de gente su voz se pierde. Los flashes intermitentes de luz me dejan ver su rostro descontrolado.

- ¡Peeta me ayudó!...- chilla entonces-...¡Peeta me ayudó!...

- ¡NO!

- ¡Él me defendió la noche que desapareció!...tienes que creerme...

- ¡Déjame!

- ¡Yo sé quien lo hizo, yo se quien lo tiene!

- ¡NO!

- Yo sé quien lo hizo yo sé quien...

- ¡NOOOOO!...¡KATNISS!...¡NOOOOOOOO!

Es un grito ahogado, pero terriblemente nítido a mis oídos. No estoy alucinando. No soy yo, es Peeta.

_Esa chica también lo escuchó._

_- _¡KATNISSS!- lo escucho nuevamente- ¡KATNISS!

- ¡PEET!- chillo. Miro en todas direcciones sin ver nada, la cabeza me da vueltas y la música es un martirio- ¡PEETA!

Peeta sigue gritando. Lo escucho, cada lamento, un martirio, me hace estremecer bajo el abrazo de la chica.

- ¡PEETA!- repito. Buscando en todas direcciones- ¡PEETA!

- ¡KATNISS!

- ¡PEETA!

Las luces se tornan verdes, salvo por las que iluminan las pantallas. Me fijo en ellas y entonces mi corazón se paraliza por completo. Retengo el aliento, cuando Finnick toma a Peeta por el brazo, y él grita en su hombro.

- ¡PEETA!

- ¡KATNISS!...- dice la chica frente a mí.

La tiro lejos, sin importarme si ha caído bien, y salgo corriendo por la pista de baile sin despegar ojo de la pantalla. Peeta corre, se aleja de Finnick, y se escabulle entre las personas rumbo a la salida.

- ¡PEETA!...-salgo gritando- ¡PEETA!

Está bien. Está con vida. Lo sabía. Aunque no esperaba encontrarlo aquí, y con Finnick.

_¿Porqué está aquí?, ¿porqué?._

- ¡Peeta!- lo llamo cuando estoy afuera.

La chica ya no me persigue, y la lluvia empapa la peluca que tiro lejos. Miro en ambas direcciones, optando por bordear la Funesta hacia la derecha. Hay unas pocas parejas en la parte trasera, que no me toman en cuenta. Camino lo más rápido que los tacones me lo permiten. La iluminación va disminuyendo conforme avanzo, y me alejo más hacia el bosque que rodea la discoteca. Tomo el móvil, e ilumino parte del camino y la pared del galpón. La lluvia desestabiliza mi pulso, mezclado con el miedo de lo que vaya a encontrar ahora.

¡Ah!, grito, cuando advierto en un crujir de ramas.

- ¿Peeta?- susurro. Muevo la mano en todas direcciones. - ¿Peeta?...mierda- presiono la pantalla nuevamente, y la luz obstruye la oscuridad revelando nada- ¿Peeta?

El pasar del viento alborota los árboles que rodean la discoteca. Estiro el brazo, la luz no es suficiente como para despejar mis dudas. No sé si es una sombra, un árbol, la oscuridad, o simplemente una persona. La luz del aparato deja de funcionar, pero en esta oportunidad no puedo volver a encenderla de nuevo.

-¡NO!- grito, y tiro para librarme del agarre de la chica. No puede ser otra persona, no puede ser nadie más que ella.

- Espero que hayas bebido suficiente- gruñe una voz, absolutamente distorsionada. siento sus brazos rodearme el cuello, así que me muevo enterrando los codos en sus costillas.

Un gruñido animal me alerta de sus movimientos. Intento correr hacia la luz, pero sus dedos se enganchan a mis risos húmedos, obligándome a doblarme. Giro, y tomo sus muñecas. No veo nada, pero sí que siento el golpe directo en mi cabeza. Su hueso duro fracturando mi nariz, y de paso mi conciencia.

El barro escurre por mi rostro adolorido mientras me arrastra. Intento poner resistencia, frenar sus pasos que me llevan hacia el bosque, patalear, enterrar las uñas en el barro. Grito, pero las voces ahogadas no emiten sonido alguno. Nadie me va a ayudar. Nadie escucha.

_Voy a morir._

- Peeta puso más resistencia

- ¡No!- gimo

- ¿No?- pregunta- tú no sabes, no estabas ahí cuando le quitamos la piel.

- Cállate

- Quiero saber como reaccionará su mujer durante el mismo proceso, al menos te verás con él en el infierno.

- Mentira...Peeta vive

- Peeta está muerto

La lluvia solo facilita el desplazamiento de mi cuerpo en la oscuridad. Nadie dice nada. No intento frenar, luchar por mi vida. Si es verdad lo que dice, mi vida será mejor si termina aquí y ahora. Un grito sin aliento. Un grito en la oscuridad. Serán mis gritos...

Solo me resta rezar a Dios porque la tortura no sea brutal.

El paso del tiempo pronto se vuelve obsoleto. La lluvia es la única constante en este camino a la muerte, eso y el roce contra una mezcla de barro y hojas secas. Sin esperarlo la marcha se detiene en medio de la nada. Una luz se enciende, dejándome ciega e inmóvil. Mis piernas caen sin la menor delicadeza, los colores se abren a través de la penumbra, revelan el bosque, y a mi hostigador.

Un arma. Un disparo. La sangre expulsada cae sobre mi rostro, caliente y espesa. El grito sin sonido se atora en mi garganta. El cuerpo cae sobre mí, y recién entonces me puedo escuchar.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

- Catnip, ¿estás bien?...Catnip...

**TRES GOTAS DE SANGRE**


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 19**

La casa de la mujer es más grande de lo que esperaba. Reposa a orillas del mar. La vigilancia es estricta y aunque sea un policía de otro distrito, me obligan a pasar por revisión y documentar los motivos de visita. Solo espero que la mujer no salga con que no tiempo tiempo para un interrogatorio.

La salita donde espero su respuesta, es un pequeña réplica de un saloncito de té de las grandes casas del Capitolio. La alfombra, seguro hilada con oro blanco, mantiene la arquitectura del lugar con entramados patrones señoriales. Dos sillas, algo dramáticas para el distrito, y una mesa pequeña central, con un florero de boca estrecha con rosas blancas.

Al frente un pasillo ancho, con una escalera que bifurca en la mitad hacia norte y el sur. En general, además del sonido que produce el oleaje, es bastante tranquilo. La casa está rodeada por el enrejado, que además mantiene una pequeña porción de playa aislada de los demás habitantes. Ahí, en la reja, se distribuyen los guardias que hace un rato tomaron mi identificación. Cámaras de seguridad bordeando el perímetro, guardias en los jardines, y vi pasar a un par hace un rato, recorriendo la mansión.

Para ser una simple accionista en las empresas Mellark, Mags es una persona que se toma muy enserio su seguridad.

- ¿Señor?- me llama uno de los mayordomos. Trae el refresco que solicité en tanto traían la respuesta de la mujer- su bebida.

- Gracias

- ¿Desea algo para comer?

- Así esta bien- le respondo, aunque sería genial un aperitivo. Con la rapidez no alcancé a comer nada.

- Ok

- ¿La señora tardará mucho en responder?- le pregunto, antes de que se marche.

- No, aquí me tiene oficial- responde la mujer en su lugar. Viene bajando las escaleras, vestida de traje y con joyas en el cuello. La acompaña el hombre que fue por una respuesta, sujetando su mano con elegante desplante.

Me levanto con el refresco en la mano, y la saludo.

- Buenas tardes, señora Mags

- Oh vaya, uno con educación.

- Así somos los del Distrito Doce- le indico, sonriente- educados, claro está.

- Me parece bien, ¿quiere usted pasar conmigo al estudio?- me invita.

- Sí, claro.

El hombre nos acompaña en todo el trayecto. Ayuda a Mags a sentarse en una silla pomposa, con el elegantes respaldos y tapiz de tela costosa. Yo me ubico al otro lado del escritorio, en una silla similar pero más pequeña. La mujer ordena privacidad, y un aperitivo para acompañar la charla. El mayordomo y las sirvientas disponen la orden, sirviendo dos tazas de té, galletas y pastel con frutos silvestre.

Mags es la primera en tomar un trozo de pastel.

- Y dígame oficial- añade, despidiendo al personal- ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?

- Por malas noticias, desafortunadamente

- Eso me corresponde a mí evaluar- me dice, con una sonrisa amarga que no tiñe su rostro- y bueno, ¿cuales son esas noticias?

- Peeta Mellark ha desaparecido.

- ¿Peeta?- pregunta, usando tono de sorpresa absolutamente falso- Oh, Dios...¿y cuando sucedió aquello?

- No parece sorprendida, a mí parecer

- ¿Debería estarlo?- pregunta, vigilando mi ánimo pasivo.

- Bueno, sé que usted y Peeta mantenían negocios en común. Supongo que no es gran cosa para usted el estado del señor Mellark..

- Y entonces porqué está aquí, si sabe que no me importa

- ¿Porqué estuvo haciendo llamadas al distrito Doce, para ponerse en contacto con Finnick Odair?- le pregunto. Mags frunce los labios, pero no cambia el semblante apático.

- Mis negocios con Odair no tienen nada que ver con Peeta.

- Peeta es el principal heredero de las acciones de los Mellark, supongo que eso deja a Finnick en calidad de simple trabajador

- Bueno, sí- me dice, y vuelve a sonreír con los labios tensos- pero mis asuntos con Finnick no tienen que ver con Mellark Gold.

- ¿Y cuál es su relación con Peeta Mellark, entonces?

Mags abandona el pastel de frutas, y disimula enfado al beber el té con parsimonia.

- Mi relación con Mellark, en general, tiene que ver con las acciones de su padre- me explica- pasé algunas navidades en la mansión, y conocí a Peeta desde que estaba en la cuna, pero el chico nunca me ha tomado estima.

- ¿Y usted a él?- le pregunto.

- Por su puesto que uno espera encariñarse con los nietos

- ¿Peeta Mellark es su nieto?

- Effie fue una mujer hermosa un día- cuenta, reviviendo viejos aires- hermosa- puntualiza- aunque no muy lista

- Eso no ha cambiado- añado, recordando lo que pasó en televisión.

- Ella es buena, oficial. Effie es de corazón noble, y tuvo la suerte de casarse con un hombre que la aceptó embarazada de mi hijo.

- Con que Peeta no es hijo del señor Mellark...

- No- me dice, y cruza los brazos a nivel del pecho- él es mi nieto. Pero mi hijo nunca ha tenido los cojones para asumir responsabilidades grandes, como Charles. Le cedí a él la fortuna de mi marido, y le dí a mi hijo parte de la mía para que no protestara por el asunto.

- Y Peeta sabe algo al respecto

- ¿Usted cree que ese chiquillo sensiblero me ignoraría si supiera que soy su abuela?- me pregunta. Esta vez la sonrisa logra llenar a sus ojos. - ...no le pasé una fortuna millonaria a un desconocido solo por el favor de cuidar bien de mi nieto, si no que también para facilitar los votos de silencio.

- Con que votos de silencio, y un padre amable- le digo- son increíbles las cosas que se pueden comprar con dinero.

Mags se encoje de hombros, y observa mi cinismo como si estuviera acostumbrada a lidiar con este.

- No le voy a decir que amo a mi nieto- me dice, entonces, reclinándose sobre uno de los respaldos del sofá- Peeta es bueno, sacó el corazón de su madre y la voluntad férrea de Charles para hacer bien las cosas. Pero es su nobleza la que le juega malas pasadas, su generosidad a la hora de evaluar las actitudes de la gente, a la hora de clasificar...Charles nunca debió dejar que Effie le cargara el carácter

- Menosprecia la generosidad

- Menosprecio la debilidad, y ser gentil es ser débil

- Peeta ayuda a cientos de personas de los Distritos, gracias a esa cualidad suya que no es de su agrado.

- ¡Está bien ser filántropo!- señala, descargando un golpe contra la madera de la posadera de brazos- ...pero solo un idiota se presenta amable y sensiblero frente a sus empleados, y luego espera que estos respondan según le corresponde.

- Eso habla de un buen hombre

- Eso habla de un hombre débil. Sin querer Peeta salió igual que mi hijo, no está listo para heredar mis asuntos cuando muera.

- ¿Entonces por eso tiene negocios con Finnick?- pregunto, recordando la conversación a las tres de la madrugada.

- Finnick trabaja para las empresas de Charles, y ya le dije que hay capital de mi fortuna puesto ahí. Por supuesto me debe mantener al tanto de los asuntos.

- ¿A las tres de la mañana?

- A la hora que sea- me dice, y se levanta del sillón, ayudada por un bastón.

Camina hacia el mueble al costado del escritorio.

- ¿Conoce a Katniss Everdeen?- pregunto.

- ¡Ah!..- exclama- ¿la zorra caza fortunas?

- ¿La zorra caza fortunas?

- Y que otra cosa espera de una rata de quinta, que viaja al Capitolio y encapricha a mi nieto.

- ¿Ahora Peeta es su nieto?

- Ya le dije que el que no lo ame, no resta que sea mi heredero...y además le he tomado cariño al chico..

- Al sensiblero

- Mire donde lo ha llevado esa "cualidad"- comenta haciendo comillas, en tanto deja caer unos expedientes en la mesa- que usted dice. Muerto y desaparecido en un Distrito de mala muerte.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted que está muerto?

- ¿Usted no?- me pregunta- ¡por su puesto que está muerto!, acaso usted cree que los esfuerzos de Effie se verán recompensados. Que pedirán una suma de dinero, que Peeta aparecerá con vida, y volverá para ser feliz y contarnos su historia. Los desgraciados que le hicieron eso, saben perfectamente donde están metidos. Ellos no quieren una vil recompensa.

- Y que buscan según usted

- ¿Ahora quiere que le haga el trabajo, Thom?- me pregunta, con evidente enfado. - Ahí tiene los expedientes de mis negocios, en ese mueble encontrará más y si quiere más información llame a Paul, que él tiene las llave de todo aquí en la casa.

- Me dejará solo con los informes que declaran su fortuna

- No tengo nada que esconder

- Está consciente que lo veré todo

- Puede quedarse si gusta- me dice, y camina hacia la puerta- daré órdenes para Paul prepare su recamara.

- Gracias por facilitar parte de su tiempo- le digo. Mags se carcajea irónica- ¿Mags?

- Dígame

Tomo uno de los expedientes, con grandes letras doradas.

- ¿Heavensbee era el apellido de su esposo?- le pregunto.

Mags me da la espalda desde la puerta, el silencio aguarda en la habitación.

- Plutarch Heavensbee- responde, y golpea el piso con el bastón- igual que mi hijo.


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**.**

**Cinco Gotas de Sangre**

**Capítulo 20**

- ¡Ah!...¡Ah!...¡Ah!...¡Gale!...Mmmm, ¡Gale!...Gale...Gale..Oh Dios, Gale...Mmmm...Gale...

Delly se remueve sobre mi con tortuosa lentitud. Seguramente tortuoso es bueno en el sexo, pero para mí es solo un compromiso con el cual cumplir todas las mañanas, y que la deje agotada.

- Diossssssssss...¡DIOS!...ahhhhhhhm, Gale...

Se retuerce. Estira la espalda y alarga el cuello, sus manos van a pasar a mis rodillas, y yo lo dejo ir antes que sospeche que no he disfrutado lo suficiente.

- Delly- susurro.

La rubia se deja caer sobre mí.

Media hora más tarde camino por las calles de la Veta rumbo al bosque. Hace años que ni mi madre, ni mis hermanos tienen la necesidad de venir aquí. Pero hay algo, una especie de conexión con esta gente, con este pueblo, que me impide no regresar a tomar una ducha fría todas las mañanas. El mejor antídoto contra el cansancio post sexo matutino. Años de comprobarlo lo certifican.

Tiro la ropa nueva, y saco mis viejos pantalones y la camisa sin botones. Gracias a mi nuevo trabajo me puedo dar el lujo de comprar cuanto quiera y cuando quiera, pero sigo volviendo aquí por ellos. Sigo volviendo, sigo regresando a este lugar que no me ha dado nada. Aseguro los broches de las botas, y la vieja chaqueta, ennegrecida por el carbón de las minas, cubre mis hombros musculosos. Me gusta que aún sin el esfuerzo de antes, mi cuerpo mantenga la agilidad y fuerza necesaria. Recojo la bolsa de las presas, un cuchillo, arco y flechas, y vuelvo a salir.

El camino lo sé de memoria, pero ahora me toma quince minutos más bordeando el claro, aislado por la investigación de los Mellark. Malditos sean todos ellos. Malditos ricos. Maldito el mundo que los protege. Dejo atrás arbustos, árboles roídos por la lluvia y el frío. Tierra fértil. Encuentro algunos pavos en el camino, que habrían sido un tesoro invaluable en mi juventud. Ahora puedo pagar por ellos. No los necesito más que para practicar un poco con el arco. Si vuelvo aquí no es por caridad, sino por el placer de encontrar en las entrañas del bosque a la suerte de mi lado.

Al llegar al lago, la escarcha cubre el pasto y parte de la superficie del agua, sin llegar a congelarla del todo. La vieja casa aun sigue ahí, desvaída y ausente de civilización. La rodean los arbustos con sus frutos silvestres, árboles aún más viejos le dan sombra, y las enredaderas desvían a los intrusos devuelta al bosque.

Es simplemente perfecta.

Dejo el arco y flecha en una esquina, y tomo el balde a un costado del pozo. Camino hasta el lago, lo tiro tan lejos como puedo, y luego lo arrastro hasta la orilla con la soga atada en el borde. La escarcha empieza a desvanecer, las aguas se aclaran y repliegan los rayos del sol que asoman por el oeste de las montañas.

Como dije, no hay mejor forma de combatir el agotamiento que con agua fría. Repleto dos baldes de agua cristalina y los dejo en la puerta roñosa, que a pesar de todo aún tiene su chapa intacta. Saco la llave que cuelga en mi cuello, abro la puerta, y el hedor a sangre y porquería me saludan como todos los días desde que llegó aquí.

_Peeta. _

Un pobre bulto de carne desnuda, magullada, y febril, en un rincón de la casa.

Lo mantengo atado por los puños a la pata de hierro de la salamandra. La tierra hace las veces de colchón, y sus brazos se han adaptado después de pasar casi una semana durmiendo así, aunque supongo que la fractura también ayuda a que sea más flexible. Tomo el primer balde por el borde y tiro el contenido esparciendo la mugre, el hedor, y lo que queda se él.

- No...no..no..- se queja, pero no puede salir de la incomoda postura. No, hasta que yo lo quiera.

- Son las siete y treinta...- comento, mientras tiro el otro balde con agua helada- me tardo unos minutos y ya crees que puedes dormir más.

Salgo con los dos baldes y los vuelvo a llenar. Repito la acción hasta que Mellark está temblando por el frío, y sus labios se mantienen azules. Tiene la tos mala, esa que mata gente. Así que luego de tirarle agua hasta que puede sentir el dolor del frío, desato sus brazos y le tiro la ropa para que se vista. Es imposible que entre en calor, pero a mí me da igual.

Me siento en la única silla en toda la cabaña, y espero hasta que el bulto de carne está completamente vestido otra vez. Traje una sorpresa conmigo. Es ajeno al plan y al orden que tenemos de los hechos, pero no puedo dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, y restregarle en cara que Katniss me ha elegido a mí. Sé que aquello acabará con su voluntad férrea, y no será necesario que me encargue de él con mis propias manos. A menos claro, que la herida en la pierna derecha no lo mate antes, o que la neumonía por las duchas frescas.

Sea como sea, el asunto es que debe estar muerto.

Cuando termina de pasar el pantalón, alza las muñecas para soltar las ataduras. Tengo que cambiar las cuerdas, y Peeta aprendió a no intentar escapar a punta de palos. La carne de sus muñecas ya resiente la presión de pasar horas siendo acribilladas. Lucen las carnes vivas y ensangrentadas, tal como la quemadura en la frente y la herida sobre el ojo izquierdo, que lo mantiene algo caído. No es el Peeta del 20 de noviembre, ni mucho menos el de los sueños de Katniss. Ahora luce mucho más pálido y febril, desaliñado y flacucho.

Puedo asegurar que de su aspecto físico no queda nada. Es su espíritu sin embargo el que me preocupa. Espero poder lidiar con eso.

- Hoy desperté de buen humor sabes..- comento, mientras tiro de la cuerda hasta dejarlo parado frente a mí. Vuelvo a amarrar sus muñecas, y hago un nudo en las patas de la mesa. Luego camino hasta mi lugar en la silla. - ten..- le digo.

- N...N...N...N...Nnno puedo ni..imaginar...e-e-e-e-el porqué- suspira, recargando el peso del cuerpo en la pierna buena. Saco todo lo que metí anoche en la bolsa de caza.

- Bueno, en primer lugar te traje comida- explico, descubriendo un trozo de carne cruda, pan agusanado, y un poco de agua. Leo en sus labios resquebrajados que esa será lo opción del día de hoy- y también porque las cosas van mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Ya..- empieza a temblar, lo cual agrava la tos febril y desgarradora- me... ...ieron por muerto

- No jodas Peeta- sonrío sin ganas- el truco con tu amiguita no salió del todo bien, y el oficial a cargo mantiene aislado el bosque por la investigación.

- Cato

- Sí, sí...el niñito rico. Debiste escuchar como le sonó el cuello cuando saltó del árbol para ayudar a Katniss...

- Eres un maldito, Gale- se las arregla para decir. Yo no pierdo el tiempo, y le dejo bien claro lo maldito que en verdad soy. Otra costilla fracturada le recordará que no es bueno tentarme.

- Ah...Peeta- suspiro, y me levanto de la silla- ¿cuando vas a entender a mantener esa boca tuya cerrada?- Y le propino un golpe de lleno en la mandíbula. Mi otra mano vuela a la camisa y lo mantengo en pie- ¿ah?, ¿ahora?- le digo, mientras lo tiro sobre la mesa y comienzo el apaleamiento sistemático y rítmico con varillas de madera. Primero en la espalda, luego glúteos, pantorrillas y las plantas de los pies. Por sus lamentos ahogados sé que el dolor es intenso. - ¿porque te gustan los desayunos violentos?

- ¡Dios!...por favor...

- Eres un maricón, Mellark, una nena...- señalo, sacando la sorpresa- y a Katniss no le gustan las nenas, ella necesita un hombre...- le tomo el rostro, y los obligo a mirar el diario donde aparece una extensa fotografía de Katniss y yo besándonos- y ese hombre soy yo...

- Noooooooo- chilla. Tiro de la camisa y tiro el bulto hasta el otro rincón de la casa, llevando la mesa en el proceso. Desato las amarras, a punta pies arrastro su cuerpo hacia la pared y pego la imagen en su rostro. Verlo llorar de este modo es mejor que la sangre, la tos, y todos los huesos rotos. Su rostro adolorido es impagable.

- Katniss me prefiere, Mellark

Peeta llora y aparta la mirada de la imagen. Abro el diario y leo la reseña donde describen la supuesta aventura entre Katniss y yo.

- Nooooo, Katniss, nooooo- gimotea.

- Ya ves, no le fue tan difícil superarte...- le digo, y pego la imagen a la pared- aún siento el sabor de sus labios, su voz diciendo mi nombre al correrse, sus gritos..

- Mientes..

- No, Katniss me eligió y ahora es mía

- Mientes..- repite, entre sollozos- ...no..Katniss...no

- ¿Y sabes que era lo que decía mientras la penetraba?- le pregunto, tirando del cabello para que me mire- decía mi nombre, Gale...Gale...oh Gale...lo susurraba y enterraba las uñas en mi espalda...

- No

- Sí, Peeta- sonrío- lo lamento...tú estás aquí, sufriendo, mientras ella...

- Katniss me ama- me dice, con tal convicción que el azul mortecino resplandece una fracción de segundos. Lo golpeo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente, y me alejo de la casa, preocupándome de tirar el trozo de carne cruda cerca. Algo tiene que comer- ...ya veremos por cuanto.

Y entonces la casa se sume nuevamente es su oscura pasividad.

No había pasado ni un año, y yo gasté lo poco que tenía para viajar al Capitolio y buscarla a ella. No fue fácil. Mi madre me había dado el sermón todos los días desde que partió, y mis hermanos me aplicaban la ley del hielo. Al principio me acercaba a Prim, para saber como estaba. No me atrevía a pisar la casa de los Everdeen, luego que su padre me rogara apoyar la oportunidad de Katniss. Por supuesto me negué, y solo me comprometí a alejarme. Lo más estúpido es que pensé que ella se preocuparía por mí, lo suficiente como para renunciar a la beca y quedarse conmigo. Fui un estúpido, porque todo lo que conseguí con mi actitud fue apartarla aún más.

Ese día llegué tarde, así que fui directamente a la facultad con la esperanza de revelar mis sentimientos a la mujer de mi vida. Lejos del Doce, y sin la presión de su familia, tenía el deseo de hacerla mía para siempre. Hubiera sido capas de trabajar aun más con tal de volver por ella todos los fines de semana. Dormir juntos, consolidar una relación que se quebró antes de tiempo, convencerla de dejarlo todo y volver al Doce, donde pertenecemos.

Pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

Lejos de extrañarme, en la facultad había más espacio del que yo imaginara. Era como una ciudad, en una ciudad, con bosques y extensiones de áreas verdes, edificios, y lugares de esparcimientos. No fue fácil hallar a la morena de ojos grises, pero a ningún cazador se le escapa su presa. Más tarde que temprano, advertí en el arrullo de sus flechas marcando el territorio. Era una especie de arbolada tupida, y algo distante. Katniss se movía a través de ella como si persiguiera a un ciervo.

Dudé una fracción de segundo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que en un descuido, el infeliz entrara en su vida para siempre.

No pude deshacerme de la rabia de sentí entonces. Katniss estaba preocupada por el intruso, lo llamaba Peeta, y su voz confiada me retorcía aun más fuerte el estómago. No salí de mi escondite hasta que ambos desaparecieron camino a la enfermería. No pude hacerlo. No puede enfrentarme a ella y exigir una explicación. Estaba dolido, furioso, y sobre todo me sentía traicionado. Muchas veces recuerdo haber cedido parte de la caza solo por ella, nos cuidábamos la espalda, éramos más que un solo ser, más que un complemento. Pero bastó solo un poco de distancia entre ambos para que el sentimiento decayera.

Volví a casa esa misma noche, y el orgullo me cegó hasta hoy.

_Pero todo será distinto a como ella pensaba. _

- Peeta sigue con vida- anuncio a través del móvil- el plan sigue su curso natural.

- ¿Tiene la sangre para el mensaje?- pregunta el cabecilla.

- Si, yo mismo lo escribiré esta noche

- Asegúrate que sea la sangre de Clove la que llene el resto

- Tres gotas de sangre- suspiro. Ya queda menos para llegar al final del cuento- sí, solo el número con sangre Mellark y el resto con sangre de Clove

- Exacto, aquello ayudará a sacarla de la ecuación lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Ya hay sospechas?

- No, pero hoy por la tarde parte rumbo al Capitolio, lo cual enreda aún más las cosas.

- Es un rompecabezas, así ya nunca podrán descubrir lo que pasó con el chico

- Cobraremos la recompensa como acordamos, Gale. Mellark debe morir en dos semanas.

- ¿Habrá dos ataques seguidos?

- Será necesario para no despertar sospechas.

- No sé si Peeta aguante hasta dos semanas

- Debe hacerlo, sino la recompensa se verá frustrada y tú no tendrás a Katniss.

- Veré que puedo hacer, alfa.

- Más te vale que siga vivo.

- ...Ok

- Que la suerte te acompañe.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Cuánta sangre necesitas?- me pregunta Clove por enésima vez.

- No mucha- le explico, mientras nos abrimos paso al gran árbol donde hallaron el auto- será solo un corte. Tú haces el resto escribiendo el mensaje.

- Esto me sacará por fin de las investigaciones del oficial- comenta con relajo- ya me tenía nerviosa tanto interrogatorio

- ¿No extrañas a Cato?- le pregunto. Clove arruga la frente y luego suelta una risotada.

- Extrañaré su cuerpo, era una bestia haciendo el amor...pero además de eso, nada. Los millones por pago son mucho más de lo que recibiré alguna vez como modelo.

- Entonces no le amabas- sentencio, deshaciéndome del morral- aquí es, ya llegamos

- Ni él a mí- afirma, pero luego se mantiene pensativa mientras yo hago el trabajo- imaginé que era mucho más difícil engañar a la policía, no puedo creer lo artesanal que es todo.

- ¿Verdad que sí?- pregunto sonriendo- a veces me dan ganas de gritarle a la cara la respuestas...

- Thom es un idiota..- sonríe, y tira el brazo para que haga el corte- ¿solo el número?

- Sí, TRES

- Vale- acepta, y pasa la piel recién cortada por la corteza- a quien se le ocurre todo el ritual, eh...

- Asegúrate de hacerlo bien

- Sí, ya va, ya va...

- ¿Hoy partes al Capitolio?- le pregunto, mientras el número cobra vida en el árbol. Clove deja escapar un gritito de sorpresa.

- Sí, me iré con Prim, pero pasaré a despedirme antes de Johanna..

- Más te vale que lo hagas, ella es la que sigue en el plan...

- ¿Johanna?- pregunta extrañada- Dios, alfa no tiene límites..

- Será mejor que le des un abrazo- añado, mientras saco los trapos con la sangre de Mellark y escribo el resto. - La abogada debe morir si queremos el dinero de los Mellark.

- Lástima, me encanta Johanna.

.

.

.

.

.

Como administrador del local, tengo acceso a todas las cámaras en La Funesta. Cinna me deja gran parte del negocio a cargo, por lo tanto a pesar que él es el dueño, la noche me pertenece. Es una mezcla extraña de poder. Cuando Cato Singer acudió a mí para rentar todo un piso de la Funesta, con motivo de la despedida de soltero de Peeta Mellark, jamás pensé que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron. Nunca pasó por mi cabeza secuestrarlo. Accedí a las peticiones de "tragos especiales", que yo mismo supervisé y añadí una mezcla de extractos de los frutos alucinógenos que una vez probamos por error con Katniss. La oportunidad sin embargo, se presentó cuando al llegar el número nudista, Mellark salió enfadado, perseguido por Odair quien en medio de la pista mencionó algo.

No pensé en ese momento. Ví que se retiraba de la Funesta y yo fuí tras él. Estaba destruido, alterado, y algo perdido por las drogas naturales que surcaban efecto en su cuerpo.

Lo golpeé sin dudar. Y a un primer golpe le siguió otro, y luego otro, y otro, y ya no pude detenerme hasta que sentí el toque en mi hombro. La persona frente a mi fue una sorpresa, no lo conocía. Pensé que me iba a denunciar, a reclamar e una instancia y me creí perdido. Grande fue mi sorpresa, cuando a pesar de las condiciones de Mellark, suspendido en el barrial, ese hombre y yo, llegamos a un trato.

- Gale..- me llama uno de los guardias- las cámaras de seguridad externas ya funcionan

- Vale- le digo. Cinna mandó a instalar las cámaras tras la visita del condenado oficial. - yo me hago cargo desde ahora.

- Ok, ¡que sea buena noche!

- Ok

Entro a la oficina, pero grande es mi sorpresa cuando en medio del escritorio veo a la mujer cruzada de piernas.

- Hola guapo

- Pensé que estabas rumbo al Capitolio- Dejo caer mis cosas en la silla, y ordeno unos archivos del estante. Clove se baja de la mesa y se aproxima.

- Las cosas se complicaron- me dice, acariciando mi espalda- y si estoy aquí es para advertirte que seré parte del juego

- ¿Serás parte del juego?- volteo a ver.

- Katniss y Johanna vendrán esta noche a la Funesta- me dice- ellas piensan que pueden sacar algo de información de su paradero

- ¿Katniss?

- Sí. Johanna me obligó a declarar con Thom, y el hijo de puta denegó mi salida del distrito...

- Así que quieres salir de la ecuación por tu cuenta.

- Quiero que me dispares, o me golpees en la cabeza, y me dejes tirada cerca el árbol.

- Eso es muy peligroso, ¿no crees?

- Yo confío en tí- me dice, y entonces sus labios vuelan a los míos.

El sexo con Delly siempre me ha parecido monótono y aburrido, pero con Clove... esta mujer si sabe sacarle partido a las casi dos horas que pasamos encerrados en mi oficina. Cuando se levanta de mis piernas, sobre la silla tras el escritorio, la habitación tiene el aire viciado a sexo, cigarrillos y caricias violentas.

- Ya sabes que hacer, guapo

- ¿Llevarás a Johanna al árbol?- le pregunto, repasando el plan.

- Lo haré- me dice, mientras reacomoda su vestimenta- tú asegúrate de llegar a tiempo, yo me ocupo de los tragos.

- Bien

- Bien- me dice. Camina hasta mí, y da un par de lamidas a mi sexo lánguido- ...esto lo terminamos después, ¿para celebrar?

- Dalo por hecho...- le digo.

Y entonces la veo desaparecer tras la puerta.

.

.

.

.

No sé en lo que estoy pensando, cuando pongo la filmación de Mellark en las pantallas. Corresponde a la noche cuando Peeta desapareció, el momento preciso cuando Finnick salió tras él y luego Mellark tomó rumbo a la salida. Katniss está mirando el video. Katniss grita su nombre, corre hacia la salida y lucha para estar con él.

Ni siquiera tengo que escuchar el audio, no merece la pena, sus labios articulan demasiado bien. Peeta, dice, Peeta.

Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta.

No puedo enfadarme con ella, él tiene toda la culpa. Yo me encargaré que lo olvide, yo destruiré toda esperanza de recuperar al maldito hijo de puta, arrancaré de su corazón todo rastro de amor, cubriré con mi cuerpo toda huella de su toque, y cuando la bese, Katniss responderá por fin.

Ella será mía.

Apago las cámaras de seguridad externas y salgo de mi oficina. Me dejo guiar por los gritos en la parte trasera de la discoteca. Con Clove quedamos de juntarnos ahí, lo que no tenía en mente era que en vez de Johanna, sería Katniss quien saliera corriendo de la discoteca.

- ¡NO!- escucho gritar a Katniss. Me amparo bajo las sombras y resguardo cada acto de Clove, con doble filo.

- Espero que hayas bebido lo suficiente- le dice ésta, usando el distorsionador de voz que le pasé en la tarde.

El grito que abandona los pulmones de Clove me da entender que mi chica se defiende. Así es Katniss después de todo, una guerrera. Lo malo es que el contenido de las bebidas, y la oscuridad no la ayudan en nada cuando Clove se recupera, y da un golpe certero en su nariz.

Escucho el golpe seco que deja su cuerpo al caer.

Clove arrastra a Katniss, ignorando mis pasos. Soy un cazador después de todo, será imposible para ella advertir mis movimientos. Las persigo de cerca, con el arma lista en mis manos. Escucho los gemidos de Katniss, y tengo que controlar los impulsos de ir a salvarla. Tengo que soportar sus lamentos, su dolor, y escudarme tras el sonido de la lluvia que tiñe todo de hermoso barbarismo.

-Peeta puso más resistencia- le dice entonces. Es una mentira, Clove no estaba ahí cuando nos llevamos a Mellark.

- ¡NO!- gime Katniss.

- ¿No?- pregunta Clove- tú no sabes, no estabas ahí cuando le quitamos la piel.

Humm, interesante. Eso me acaba de dar algunas ideas.

- Cállate- responde Katniss con convicción.

¿Es que no entiende?, ¿es que nunca se va a rendir?

- Quiero saber como reaccionará su mujer durante el mismo proceso- añade Clove- al menos te verás con él en el infierno.

- ¡Mentira!...Peeta vive- responde Katniss, y la fuerza de sus palabras daña irreparablemente mi corazón. Tengo que repetirme que no es su culpa, fue Mellark quien le ofreció una mentira. Katniss no puede ser feliz con nadie salvo conmigo. ¿Es que no lo entiende?

- Peeta está muerto- esgrime Clove, y entonces todo lo que queda son los sollozos de mi mujer.

Cuando llegamos al lugar del árbol. Clove le da al interruptor sin advertir en lo que viene luego. Eso fue parte de mi plan, uno que no compartí, porque una parte de mi ser intuía que esto pasaría. Yo lo motivé, yo puse los videos de Mellark, yo tiré de Katniss, camuflando los gritos de dolor entre la música. Pero claro, a pesar que fueran gritos obtenidos en su tortura, Katniss fue capaz de reconocerlos, y es por mí que ahora estamos donde estamos.

El rostro de Clove me muestra sorpresa cuando las luces se encienden. Lee el mensaje escrito en el árbol calcinado, en tanto Katniss se adapta a la luz. Cuando mi mujer por fin reconoce el rostro de su hostigador, Clove da la vuelta y saca un arma.

Yo no lo pienso dos veces. Presiono el gatillo, la bala se dispara, el rostro de Clove se ve surcado por el impacto.

Y cuando cae desvanecida sobre Katniss, entonces le sucede el grito.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tomo el cuchillo en mi espalda y lo entierro en mi pantorrilla.

- Catnip, ¿estás bien?- le pregunto, mientras me acerco cojeando y fingiendo el ritmo de mi respiración- ...Catnip

Tiro el cuerpo inerte de Clove, y acojo a Katniss entre mis brazos. Se aferra a mí y se deshace en lamentos.

- Gale...- suspira en mi cuello- Gale

**TRES GOTAS DE SANGRE **


End file.
